You Can Sleep When You Are Dead
by Gazdav
Summary: Version 2: A young inexperienced contract killer sets off to make a name for himself in Japan. Only for the world to end before he could start. With no way home and a swordswoman at his side, will he survive and create a new life for himself. Or will he have to become what he trained to be. this is version 2. AU as i will not be following cannon.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

the same as the last attempt but a lot more time taken on the rewrite most chapters have undergone a review the general story is the same I will still not be sticking to cannon as that is just recycling I have attempted to give the OC a better back ground than just skipping over it. And again I am changing the originals around a bit depending on their new experiences.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

How did it come to this?

If it's not bad enough that the dead won't die, you have these jokers demanding we hand over everything we have food, weapons, the car and the sickest request of all the girls. I mean seriously how does he think this is about to go down.

The twat that has been making the demands, I have now named Mr Noisy, as that is all he had done since we first meet, been noisy and shouting his demands. In some sort of an attempt at an intimidation tactic.

I'm stood facing the noisy leader and two of his crony's flanking me to try and close down any escape. But so far the only one with a gun is Mr Noisy and the man on top of the barricade with a hunting rifle. The man is still shouting his demands into my face, drenching me in his spittle. Not the most fun I have had lately, but with things now rapidly going south, I may not have to put up with it for much longer.

I have tried asking him, even pleading that he should be a bit more quiet, as some groups of them have start to arrive drawn in by the noise in the vain hope it will lead them to a meal.

I have had my fuck fill of this little shit now and I am just biding my time, until he makes a mistake.

Takashi, our leader was putting faith in me to help us get out of this. But in all honesty it was not him that I cared for, or most of the others there was only two that had my full attention and concern and I would ride butt naked through hell itself to ensure their safety.

There was a plan and we had a backup plan, if things went bad and it was certainly looking that way. Sighing to myself as I see the opportunity I had been waiting for. Inwardly saying here go's plan B.

15 minutes previously.

A shot rang out cracking the armoured glass on the Humvee, as we tried to cross the bridge.

The vehicle came skidding to a halt just short of a makeshift barricade. Shouts and curses rippled through the occupants especially from Kohta as he was bounced around the cupola

"The hell was that" was screamed from Saya as the glass cracked in front of her indicating that if it was not for the armoured glass she would have died

"Bandits" Takashi shouted above the pink haired smart arse

"and I guess he is about to say something" I pointed to the man that appeared next to the barricade that was now shouting at us

"All of you GET OUT OF THE CAR YOU FUCKERS!"

Things where now looking bad very bad. I could see movement at the top of the barricade. He had others with him. The road was blocked by a stinger strip as another was thrown on the road behind us. So even if we do drive off it will take out the tyres casing us a long perilous journey on foot to the safe zone.

"If we all get out we are in the shit." Takashi sounded in an angry tone "Only one of us needs to get out of the car. The hummer is armoured so keep the windows up. Kohta get down and listen to my plan" The leader of our group of survivors demanded. He had become quite the little leader. Granted he had fuck all experience considering his age, but for the most part he had the ability to see more into a situation and come up with a resolution, a good trait in this new world.

"I'll go out and talk to them" it was then that I interrupted him.

"Look kid you're the leader... but with you gone... if this go's tits up, who will lead this lot? So in this case I'll go."

"hell no I.." at this point I cut him off again.

"It's a no win situation if we don't, I will go talk to them and if or when the shooting starts then well, you'll think of something."

He looked to me and then answered "you're right but there are a lot of them"

"Multiple targets are not fun and if I can talk us out of this, then well all's the better." I said this to him knowing it is stupid to face so many at once, but I still gave him a big tooth grin.

He then looked down sighed and looked up with conviction "Ok your up, Kohta if you can, if it go's wrong pop up and get a few rounds down, at anyone you see fit. Miss Shizuka you will need to drive the hell out of here as fast as you can at the same time"

"Then I will go with you." the violet haired warrior next to me said.

Seako the one person, I ever trusted to have my back and she had done so many times before. I had fallen for her some weeks ago when an acceded brought her to me. Also incidentally, she is the only girl that has kicked my ass up one end of the street and down again and therefore was a little fearful of in close hand to hand combat.

I looked to her with conviction "you know this is man's work." Hoping she will understand or that her code will tell her forget it. "So no!... sorry but not this time. We have a plan that has a chance for you all to get away, take it or fuck knows what this lot will do. Besides in your situation I don't want to risk it."

She looks me in the eye, knowing what I mean. Then says with anger and sadness in her voice "well you better come back to me then"

"Ok I promise… but I will be at our chosen location in two days, if I make it if I'm not there, leave me a note and go to the safe zone but assume the worst. Got all that boss" I look to Takash.

He finally gives a nod, giving me the approval that he understands what needs to be done.

With that final approval I move to get out, only to be stopped again by Seako I give her my best winning smile and gently touch her hand kissing her on the cheek I pull away to get out.

"I know what you are doing… But If you die I won't forgive you" she whispers into my ear. I whisper back telling her "If I die I will come back and haunt Saya" she smirks a little knowing what the two of are like. "love you" where my final words to her.

I walk slowly to the shouting man. You think he would have shut up but no. I have a small smile on my face trying to look as friendly as possible, hoping to defuse the situation.

as I walked to Mr noisy I go through the routine, thumbing off the safety of my FN five seven pistol strapped to my right leg, it had been my companion during all of this last month and feel the assuring weight of my sword on my back confident in what I have to do next.

I start to recite my private prayer that I have whenever I am on a job that it is about to go noisy,

"Yea though I walk into the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil for my gun and sword accompany me and all evil shall fear me for they do not know who they are fucking with."

This prayer was more superstition than faith. It was something I started when I first started on my path 3 years ago after about the 4th contract. At the time it was because I thought it sounded a bit badass, after watching pulp fiction. So I wanted something like that now however it is more for luck Must be growing up.

As I finish I start to replay the events of the last few weeks that lead to this moment.

ooooooooo

Before I start that story let me introduce myself.

I am James Campbell, 23 years old, form Falkland Scotland originally. A brilliant little town that was located in central Fife at the foot of east Lomond hill. So other than a name and a town, how do I start probably from the beginning would help.

When I was younger from what I remember, I had a very good upbringing my father was a car mechanic and I was his shadow. I was always helping him, as he tinkered with cars, ever since I could lift a spanner. After school he would pick me up taking me home or I would be in his garage helping out .We were inseparable.

My mother was a seamstress that worked in the tailors shop across form the lager monument in the centre of town, she was always the grounding force in our family. As the one that would dish out the discipline, as opposed to my dad, that would help me get into trouble in the first place.

But as life is never simple and never clear cut and there is no happy endings. Both my parents died in a car accident. At first I was like any kid that had this kind of thing happen to them, I was depressed and angry at everyone most of all god.

As I moved from foster home to foster home, so social services could looked for other relatives to take me off their hands. I would get into all sorts of bother from running away from foster homes. To one particular incident, that involves duct tape, stringing, a match and some toilet paper. (Don't ask seriously… but it's safe to say that cat, will probably not be coming back any time soon.) Now I don't say this so that you will feel pity for me. As well you can keep it I'm doing just fine thank you. Granted I have some anger issues but who doesn't.

Eventually a relative was found my father's brother. My uncle Jonathan Campbell, He was always moving around from country to country from what I remember of him from back then. He was in the Army, but never use to speak of what it was he had been doing there. It was kind of like an unwritten rule never ask uncle Johnny, what he is doing?

Turns out as I found out later why you never ask because sometimes the truth just needs to stay where it is.

He was married my aunt Jenny, she was a fun woman. Very much the opposite of my mother, coming from a big family from Hertford Connecticut. Where I was to emigrate to becoming there adopted son at the age of 11.

Then again things where good. I was in a loving home with loving parents, I do feel guilty sometimes when I think of the way I treated them at first, with my hissy fits but I was still hurting.

At the age of 12 I started to gain my footing and some of my own interests, just the normal things kids where interested in like Soccer (I still call it football just the Americans don't ), cartoons and shooting (granted, the biggest thing I was allowed then, was a nurf gun. But you got to start somewhere.)

It was at that time a friend of my uncles and someone that he had worked with. Ishmael an ex Israeli army combat instructor, that had started his own school self-defence school in town. He suggested it to my parents, as he had seen my temper flair before, that what I needed was an out let and that was to be Krav Maga. I absolute loved this it was a way to vent my anger and blow off steam and this helped me a lot to come to terms with my earlier life.

However I found that one art was not enough for me so I went looking for another when I turned 14. Aging I found something that I thought would make me look good in front of my friends well to be more specific the girls. Girls love a badass and as a lad with a scots accent that had watched too much Bravehert, I chose bastard sword fighting part of SCA. Again this was a fun outlet for me as I got to grips with a new form of fighting. but I was only able to take this up for a year as the training school I attended closed down.

I was not satisfied with this result, so I started to look again. In the end my search leads me to take up kenjutsu, to replace my lost outlet. That also played a part in my reasoning to move to Japan later in life, because if you are going to master something ,its best to go to its place of origin and study under a master for a few years.

At 16 while I was fucking about training in our basement, I tripped over falling through a false wall. This is when I found out all about uncle Johnnys other life.

All I knew was that he was in the army and now worked as a jazz club owner. Nope as it turns out the club was a cover, to filter his earnings from other things. I sat nervously in the basement waiting for him to come home, to ask the unasked question.

At first he was pissed off and I mean fucking pissed right off. He was normally such a well-mannered and quiet man but not today. Until I asked him "what do you do?"

looking me up and down he then sat down "well I supposes you could of found out anyway, I am a contract killer or well at least was… not so much now getting too old for it… when I was in the army I went to the SAS… then when I retired, I found it hard to get work so ended up doing what most ex special forces do and that is we work the circuit." he stopped still looking at me.

"What's the circuit?" Asked him not understanding

He looked away for a second to train and order his thought's "it's where ex forces people go to find work. Mostly private military company's looking for persons with our skill set. Doing things like bodyguards or working for oil company's guarding some of their assets… Then as things do when you are good at those skills, one thing leads to another. So I would go from company to company getting work where I could. This then leads you into some of the shadier workings of that world, where people like me are needed and offered exclusive jobs with high pay days, all off the books. Say some oil executive is creaming profits, To admit this is an embarrassment to the company, more now than ever as they come under more scrutiny. Then the best way is to have said exec disappear or have an accident. That is where I would come in." he then started to explain some of the reasons behind such jobs from politics to just your average dickhead that fucked off the wrong people.

It was at this point I interrupted him "So how do you get into this?"

Looking at me with surprise in his face he answered "you my boy don't" he knew what I meant "You are too young and this shit would just fuck you up in the head."

That is how it was for the next 2 years, I would ask him to train me he would say no I was too young. But a little after my 18th birthday he finally gave in, after I said I would find my own way to get into this sort of work. Thinking about this now, it does sound very much like I was being a cunt that gave him no option.

"alright but you must listen to me and do exactly as I say and don't think you are doing anything soon. It will take a long time training you and you are only getting a contract after I say so. Now your first lesson is this find Job you love doing, that will make you appear normal in anyone's prying eyes. You must looks as normal as possible, as anonymity is your greatest weapon."

The next two years for me where intense as well as my apprenticeship in a local garage any free time I had was spent training in the art of killing and learning the rules such as.

Never break cover.

Always research your mark you need to know every aspect of their lives.

One mark one job never take on more than you can handle.

avoid jobs in your home town

The further away the better. range attacks make for better escape plans.

no signature kills

and so on.

Weapon training was first and thorough learning to shoot a rifle then down to assault rifles then PDWs pistols and last was the uses of a Knife.

After I became proficient it was on to surveillance and counter surveillance.

Then advanced first aid and some medical training the reason for this is say you are involved in a shooting and pick up a wound. Well hospitals have to notify the authorities, when someone turns up with wounds caused by violent acts, so that is a quick way to get caught.

It was 2 years of training dummy runs dummy research on random people before I was allowed to go on a contract. this was setup through Johnny's contacts

My first contract was just before my 21st birthday the mark was a drug dealer that had pissed off his suppliers.

but I best explain The flow of a job is something like this: his employers would set a contract and approach our employers. Who would then would contact us with the job, ether by dead letter drop or email to an untraceable account, as you would assess it using random internet café or library's. in read it and out in less than 2 minutes. Then you would send to your handler that you are taking or turning down the work.

A good employer would know what you will and won't do, but sometimes they do fuck it up. After that you start your research and planning, go to your fixers for what you need.

Do the contract and disappear into the night. Getting paid is the hardest part but again if you have a good employer not such a problem.

All the cloche and dagger stuff is for protection against counter hits and unforeseen problems. My employer should not know who I am the same as I should only know who my employer's contacts are. Then an established isolation takes place. so if one is caught you cannot fuck over the other.

My uncle watched over me as I planed the contract and carried out the hit on the mark a sniping job from 600 meters away 1 round to the head from a secluded ally to his home.

After the contract was completed, I was given my final lesson "It is up to you what you will do now. But mental health is something not to be scorned at, or put on the back burner. If you ever need to talk, ask me any time… or find someone you can trust that understand and talk to them. Or this life will fuck you up in the head… you are still young and I am still not letting you go it alone just yet but that time will come soon."

On that day I decided that I would never accept certain contracts no matter the money such as attacks on children or persons I deemed Innocent. Only take those that are the shit of society such as gang members, murders, rapists, corrupt politicians and the like. More to save my sanity. I know this makes me sound a bit vigilantly, but if it helps me sleep at night, then all the power to me.

I had turned 22 and I was itching to fly the nest and decided that, as I loved all things Japanese, I would go live there for a time. I then sat and planed out what I will do taking to my contacts and fixers to arrange work in Japan, as well as visas and my cover work. I spent the next year learning the language and some of the customs in hindsight I should of learnt all the bloody customs but then hind sight is perfect.

The day I left Jonny and Ishmael were there to see me off. "Remember kid you are still just starting out. You are no master assassin yet just. Remember what we taught you. And you will be fine." Then with handshakes and the eco of see you in a few weeks in my ears I boarded the plain sadly never to return.

0000

Day before Z Day:

I am down the docks in Tokanosu city, looking for my Shipping container. This contains my gear for my work, Both legit and not so legit. The gear was late by 2 weeks pissing me off somewhat as I had to turn down a contract, as well as upset some customers that needed their cars serviced and I so wanted to work, on that MG A that turned up at the shop a few days ago. I still have a passion for all things mechanical. But my main concern was, Hoping it will just get a once over from the port authority and not a detailed search.

I had been assured from my fixer that everything should be ok, that the right people had been paid off. Namely the port chef and the customs manager. I need this to go through So that I can do the jobs I am in japan for. That and not go to jail a very real concern.

I am using my normal cover, which is that I am a high end auto mechanic and I am in japan to start my own business. Well that's what my work visa said anyway. In the last month I had setup a complete workshop and a flat to live in. Then I had the wait for the shipping container that had come from the states to arrive. So for the last few weeks, I have been getting acquainted with my new surroundings. as well as the task of sorting out an employer and meeting fixers that I had been put into contact, with and generally playing at tourist.

The Shipping container is full of all my tools of both trades. From spanners and welding gear, to my favoured weapons from the FN family notably the 5.7mm P90 and five seven pistol. Both silenced and loud that I uses for CQC work. My longer ranged kit is an L96 silenced sniper rifle and a HK417 7.62 battle rifle with a few spare barrels to get me started in japan for the first few jobs. I do have other weapons with me but I can go into that later.

Thankfully the container gets a once over and go's through the checks with port authority's with minimal problems, that fixer is a keeper, I thought to myself. Other than having to pay some import tax, (see even a hitman has to pays his tax) on some of my tools that where of a high value.

However thank the gods, that it was not to deep a search and that the false floors and hidden compartments in the cases and tool boxes, were not found, where my other professions tools sat contained. Or I would be going to jail now and this would have been one short story.

I got to my workshop and started the task of unpacking. Moving the boxes and containers, to the work benches and tool areas of the shop.

Finally unpacking some of the more hidden items after the doors were shut, into their own little room I had set up. By the time I was complete it was 2am and more than time for bed. But instead of going home I spent it sleeping on a camp cot in my office. I had been up since 4am waiting for that bloody container, so I was tired and the camp cot looked to inviting so fuck it.

The next day I slept in till 10 and switch on the daily doom and gloom. The news was full of some kind of outbreak of civil unrest that had griped the nation. Grate I get here only for the bloody place to have a revolution was my thoughts as I turned on the kettle and put some bread in the toaster not paying too much attention.

Later that day, as I had decided to carry on unpacking and not open the shop, the news was becoming more and more odd, With panic reporters running to and fro showing scenes of general unrest and chaos as well as full on riots. "Looks like I am spending the night here again" I huffed as I listened so some of the news and commotion outside.

During the course of the whole day the news had gone from civil unrest, to terrorist attack, to murders diseases. However that evening it had gone to full on potato… with wild speculation form this is the end, to prepare the sacrificial virgins. Ok so maybe not the last part but it felt not too far off.

Things that did get my interest though, was a report were some bodies in body bags sat up now that was just creepy, the sight gave me one of those someone walked on my grave types of shivers. Then the reporter was attacked just what in the world of fuck is happening out there.

The last bit of advice was to stay in your homes well that seams a good idea to me. moving over to the doors of my business I checked that they were all secure then went over to my store room that my weapons were in not like I was going to do much with them other than defend myself if it came to it.

I was planning to stay here for as long as I could. Little did I know however that fate would give me a big fuck off biscuit to that idea?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 2: Dropping in For Tea**

I had been staying in the workshop for the last 3 days, living in the office and using the small kitchen. To be honest living in a workshop and washing in a sink, you would think would be any man's dream. But let me tell you the reality sucks.

I had been watching the carnage, on the news well what was left of it and from looking on from the roof of my workshop.

It was all happening before me, from protesters getting shot to people being overwhelmed in slow motion attacks from mobs. Of well the only way to describe their attackers, I can think of and as crazy as this sounds. (I even had to check on my on sanity, for the reason I came up with) Is they are zombies, as in zombies from the films you watch as a teen to scare the shit out yourself.

Now I came to this conclusion yesterday after watching one particular attack at the end of the street. Where a woman was attacked, by a group of five zeds. She had fought off the first with a wooden plank, only to be garbed from behind by another.

The poor bitch never stood a chance. I felt sorry for her as I watch her demise as several bit into her flesh. The blood curdling high pitched screams I'm sure will haunt me for a bit, after seeing her die in such a horrible way, I think it would anyone and I'm normally pretty numb to that sort of thing.

Now here is the kicker, the attack suddenly stopped and the four remaining zeds stood up and stepped back from their meal. I watched their victim convulse for a bit, only to rise again and go on her own munch fest with the other four. So this is where my theory of the word is fucked and it's all about zombies had comes from.

As time marched on, it was beginning to become clear that the establishment, of the police and JSDF had not fared well the last few days, most where either dead or turned as for the rest god only knows where they were.

The news was becoming spotty at best, with the only advice was; to stay in your homes. Good advice if you ask me. But it looks like I may have to go out soon. I was running low on food having only just moved in and this being a workshop; it was not like I had a lot to begin with.

So with the cheery thought in my head of, well you are going to have to get some gear or starve. I started to plan what my next move.

keeping the plan as simple as I could splitting it into phases, applying the training I had been given adapting it as best I could to the situation.

Phase 1: check what gear I will need to take with me. To keep myself as light as possible for mobility and speed, this is key in in any hit for a fast escape and the relation for light and fast now was a bloody good idea.

The equipment I decided on will be a one of silenced five seven pistols, in a shoulder holster it will have 4 x 20 round magazines spare plus one in the gun with one round in the chamber, Giving me 101 rounds total. More than enough to get to the store, in the next street and back. This would be concealed under my bike jacket, so as not to draw any attention to them. After all this is Japan and gun control is very strict, the pistols I have are not legal. The last thing I need is for some surviving cop to bust me, I may be a hitman but I'm not about to murder some cop if I can help it.

Next was something cool, or so I thought. Having observed survivors for the last day or two, they were using makeshift clubs, spears and even swords to protect themselves from the zeds. I liked this thinking so I got out of my gear one of my own swords one of a pair of _ninjaken,_for close encounters and to keep the noise down. I strapped this to my back diagonally so the hilt was next to my right shoulder and the tip near my left hip. Again blade control in japan is strict.

But I had registered them, so that I could attend a dojo I had signed up to, in order to further my kenjitsu skills but the paper work for them was in my flat. So to try and hide this a bit I put my back pack over the top of this, hoping that any cop will understand the sword. As just about every other person I have seen has one.

A pair of tan cargo trousers', a non-described black t-shirt and a pair of Lowa walking boots finished off what I had.

Phase 2: plan the route to the store, try and avoided the small groups of them, that are wandering about. As I got out my street map, that I had picked up when doing the tourist thing. I thought to myself that this will be easier said than done. I have no clue about the zeds and what they will do if they see me. The only thing that I could tell, form my observations is that they don't move very quick, but in large groups they would soon overwhelm you.. It took me all of 10 minutes to map and plan my route.

Phase 3 get only what I need. Food, Water and if I can gas for my camping stove to heat food as I don't see their being utility's for much longer at this rate, depending how the gas and electric companies are doing in all this.

Phase 4: route back. Take a different route back as quiet as possible to avoid them and anyone else, more survivors means more problems.

So with myself geared up and my plan made. I took the ladder up to my roof pulling it up after me.

I started to take in all that was going on around tuning into my surroundings looking at all details large and small.

The air was thick with the smells of burning homes and cars added to that was the putrid smell of death and decay that hung in the air so thick that you could cut it.

There were small groups of Zeds giving of the occasional moan and groan, just standing there as if not to have a care in the world.

This gave the whole city an eerie and sinister feel to it. It truly was the apocalypse.

But on the plus side, it was a nice sunny day out got to think positive after all, with that thought I said under my breath "better get moving before the four horsemen show up"

Keeping low on the roof, so to avoid being seen by them, or other survivors. I move to the narrow alley between the workshop and off ramp for the highway. Checking all was clear in the ally I then lowered the ladder and got down taking the ladder down again, putting it on the floor at the end of the ally covering it over with some trash that was in there.

I moved to the entrance of the ally quietly saying my prayer to myself.

"Yea though I walk into the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil for my gun and sword accompany me and all evil shall fear me for they do not know who they are fucking with."

And for once I meant it as if this was the end of the world a bit of the divine may actually help.

With all my superstitions done and taking a deep breath I set off jogging to the store.

0000

The tip of the bokken came close to breaking the speed of sound, as it connected with the head of one of them in a crushing blow, swiftly it was reversed so as to swing it quickly to the side of the head of the next zombie causing this one's head to shatter in a shower of brown blood and brain.

The wooden sword that moved so fast that it would make the air whistle as it passed belonged to a slim, violet haired girl named Saeko. She would have been repulsed at the sight, if it was not for the fact she was fighting for hers and her friend lives.

She was currently trying to buy time for her group, as the rest fought them.

The Humvee driven by that ditz of a nurse sensei Shizuka came to an abrupt halt skidding halt, crashing into a high tension wire fence. Throwing one of their group Rei a girl to the ground injuring her back,

She was now getting tended to in a strange way by Komuro-kun. He was using her boobs as a leaning post, to fire her rifle from. He was not hitting much but air as his bullets whizzed past so close to Saeko she thought he might shoot her having just had from what she could tell from the concussion as the bullets passed two close calls.

On top of the hummer, Kohta the gun nut, was taking to Alice. He was trying to convince her to jump to the other side of the wire fence, but was not having much luck. But Saeko was thinking fuck the little girl and start shooting at least you can hit these things.

The last member of their group Saya was trying to work the shotgun that Komuro had dropped but the self-confessed genius was not having much luck ether. Things where looking grim for them.

At that moment Saeko came up with a plan she shouted to Komuro "Get everyone to the fence I'll try and distract them." With that she fought her way forward towards the stair up to the highway, ignoring his protests and making as much noise as she could to draw them off she was hoping that her sacrifice would buy them enough time.. Komuro then tried to fight his way to her but had to move back as he was getting mobbed by them.

0000

It was looking bad.. very bad after all this time surviving and moving all my new friends my only friends were looking like they were about to die at the hands of them, if that was to happen god no I couldn't… I have to help somehow…. I started to try and fight my way back to them but the noise that I had been making had drawn more of them to me. The task even for me was imposable, all I could do was fight and watch and hope something good will happen.

At that moment when it looked like it would soon be all over. There was a shout from some people dressed in fire fighting gear, firing some sort of water cannons at them. They were saved by luck or divine intervention but in no doubt I was going to thank kami the next time I could, but at least they were saved. Now to just save myself there is no way I'm getting to them the way I came.

I hear Saya, she is shouting to me and pointing to the big house on the top of the hill "my house is at the top of the hill meet us there come to my house!." I wave to my new friends a conformation pointing toward the hill she lives on.

"Yes that way" She shouted out to me.

Then with that information I run off towards the large house. On my way there I kill more of them. But as much as I do enjoy it I am getting tired, I need some where to rest soon for a bit. I jump from one of them to the next swinging my bokken with deadly accuracy. As I run from a mob killing any of them that get in my way. As I run I notice a small gap, I can jump across to an isolated rooftop of a small industrial building. "Perfect!" I shout out panting to myself. Somewhere safe to rest, A bit of time to catch my breath.

lining myself up with my sanctuary Quickening my pace as I sprinted towards the crash barrier, springing off the road to the low fence at the side of the road, jumping from the highway to the roof curling up into a ball and tumbling over myself to land on my feet, but I messed up my landing.

Rolling over into a skylight, with a crash as the glasses shatters under my momentum, falling straight through it. Screaming on my way down, as I felt some of the glass cut me deep on the leg and back. Luckily something no… someone broke my fall as I heard him shout in English "WHAT THE FUCK!"

0000

The trip to the store had been largely uneventful, but also a learning experience. As I jogged down to the store observing the zeds close up.

For one I found out several things about the zeds. For a start they are blind I passed close to some of them but as I was quiet they did not move. I had seen why. Their eyes where glazed over in an almost pure white, Blinding them, that was one big help.

Next was they are slow and I mean very slow, more stumbling and shuffling than walking. Some would just crawl ether by some strange choice, or because of injuries to the legs, their hands warn down to the bone.

Their one strength though was hearing any noise would gain attention from the zeds. Form my footsteps if I was too loud, or some noise in the distance. This however worked in my favour, as I found that if you throw something making a noise they would walk towards it, opening the opportunity to slip past them undetected.

Finally you have to shoot the fuckers in the head if you want to kill one this I discovered when I got to the store. There were four of them inside the little grocery shop.

Pulling out my pistol to bring it up into a firing position, thumbing off the safety at the same time I lined up the sights onto the chest and pulled the trigger twice sending two rounds of muffled 5.7 into its chest. After that I then turned to the next one repeating the same double tap to the heart.

But as I stared to line up on the third I noticed the first one getting back up. The fuck that should of dropped him dead. I backed off a little, so as to give myself some room, as the four of the zeds where now lumbering towards me, drawn by the muffled sound of the pistol report and the sound of the action moving. I relined up on the first, but this time sending one carefully aimed round to the zombies head. The round smashed through the creatures head, with a nice neat hole in its forehead and a large hole as the back of its skull blew out sending blood and brain mater to rain over the zeds behind and over the store. It dropped down after that a lifeless blooded mess.

"OK that works. Get up from that you bastard" I then proceeded to finish off the other three, with the same single shot to the head.

With the zeds dead, I look around and realise I have not much time as the noise I had created started to draw in more of them.

Always wanted to do a trolley dash looks like today is my day, so with that happy thought I took off my day sack opened it and proceeded to fill it with what I needed for the next few days running round the store like a lunatic filling up on as much convenience food as I could get my grubby little mit's on.

I exited the back of the store, the front getting too much attention from them for my likening, and a small crowd had gathered trying to get in.

On exiting I came face to face with 2 more zeds blocking my way. Groaning to myself I pulled my sword from its scabbard as I did not want to make more noise and get more unwanted attention.

Moving the sword into a reversed grip, I then swinging it up cutting off the front of the zeds head. Pivoting on the balls of my feet swing back round to stab the tip if the blade into the face of the next." Not the cleanest way of killing but it gets the job done" I say to myself as I look at the blood now on my clothes, then with a grunt I run off back to the workshop and some tasty instant ramen and tea.

On my way back I summarised my finding to myself. They can't see, they can't feel, their very slow but have the hearing of a dog. My final conclusion was; do not underestimate the fuckers. In a mob they could overwhelm you. Always leave an escape route avoid dead ends and try and stay in the open.

On arriving back at my temporary home, I could hear a fire fight going on not too far away. Looks like some survivors are fighting back I thought, but deciding to ignore it thinking it was none of my concern, as I am no Hero.

Standing on my roof top for 15 minutes, to observe that I had not been followed the shooting in the distance stopped, I muttered "hope they made it." After one last look around I started down to my shop, to put away my loot for the day.

I had put the kettle on, to heat the water for some tea if it's one thing the Japanese do well its' tea. then I tried to find some more news on the TV and radio.

Just as I was putting myself to rights, relaxing and about to enjoy my drink. There was this almighty crash from above me, as a body dropped onto me from the skylight, covering me in a body and glass.

Thinking somehow one of them got in I shouted "What the fuck" grabbing my pistol from my holster I twisted and kicked away, from the body that decided to drop in. rolling over to right myself onto one knee and trusting my pistol into a firing position, the click to tell me I had just removed the safety.

I took aim and Just as I was about to pull the trigger I stopped as the body said one word "help." She looking up at me with pain in her eyes. Wait a minute Her and a good looking her too.

She had long violet hair the fringe cut into a V and a pretty face with piercing blue eyes. She was dressed in not the most conservative gear I have ever seen a white shirt trimmed in green a black leather mini skirt with a split all the way to the top and her legs had black stocking held up by a garter belt and high leather boots my first impression was… well it was why are you dressed like that. It was like some girl had decided fuck it; it's the end of the world so let's just dress how the fuck I like and today I like to dress in a way that father will not approve.

At that point I noticed she was bleeding badly. She asked for help again dragging me out of my trance. I looked to her and said in my most serious of tones and said, what was probably one of the most stupid things I have ever said

"You know if you wanted a cup of tea, there are easier ways to get one"

With that she smiled a little and blacked out.

Authors note.

Second chapter of version 2. Please review so I can see what you all think, compared to the last version. I am aiming to post about 2 chapters a week until I run out of buffer then down to 1. I will also finish this as I don't like to leave things half done.


	3. Chapter 3

After the all excitement of the girl crashing through my roof, drew down, I re-holstered my pistol taking in the unconscious form before me.

She was stunning if a bit bloody, dirty and beat up, no other words could describe her. But also she was hurt from her fall very hurt.

I picked her up, carrying her over to my work bench so as to start fixing up her wounds. Placing her on the floor and then running off to get some clean blankets, to cover the worktop and my med kit so as to start patching her up. with the worktop covered with clean sheets, I placed her down onto it then opened up my kit so as to begin this rather gruesome task, of tending to her many cuts and grazes' .

Part of my training was medical so as to give me a chance if things go south granted I am no doctor. but I know the basics of trauma management and care. It was not like I could just show up at a hospital and get help if I was injured on a job now was it. That is a sure way to get caught as hospitals, have to report strange injuries and if you turn up in an area, that has had some goings on, then well… the authorities are not stupid.

"Ok first things first let's check you out and get some fluids into you" I said out loud as if she could hear me, from whatever dream land she was in. First was to check her breathing and that she had a clear airway all ok

Pulling out an IV ( intravenous) give set. Consisting of a Peripheral cannula with a connecting hub, this then went into an intravenous infusion line and a bag of saline.

I pop this into her arm to bulk out her remaining blood and stabilize her blood pressure and flow.

Next let's see if we can stop you leaking shall we.

I start to search her for major cuts and broken bones starting from the top of the head to the tips of her toes. Taking note of what I find. She has a large laceration on her back that was not to deep and a small but deep one on her calf, followed by several smaller cuts and scrapes. cutting off her most of her clothes to get at the wounds and not because I'm a pervert, but I was trying very hard and with all my will power not to stop to take in the view. She really was a beautiful creature after all. But there is more important work to be done after all, like making sure she does not die on me.

Gently I turned her over, so that I can clean the large wound on her back, with saline and iodine. "Lucky you are out cold or this would sting like a mother fucker lass" I say to her.

I then proceed to check the wound for any glass or derbies and start stitching her up 15 in total on her back I cover this with a sterile dressing and move on to the next major leak her calf again I clean this and remove the bits of glass and stitched the wound, 2 internal and 5 external this time.

I then started to clean and check all other cuts and grazes most of which need nothing more than a quick clean going over with a bit of a styptic pen and dressed.

Next was a concussion check where you shin a light into the eyes looking for the pupils to react as there was a normal reaction she is ok there.

Finally I gave her a shot for tetanus. Stopping when it came to antibiotics, as I did not know if she would be allergic to any, I'll have to wait until she wakes for that. If not I'll give her a shot in the morning and have an epi (epinephrine) pen waiting just in case.

At this point as I started to clean her, while thinking to myself "when did I become so caring?" Normally I would have just chucked her out and left it at that.

But something inside told me "You need to help this one James she is young and has survived all this you need to help her." urgh I am getting gulit "Fuck it" I shout out loud, I'll go with my gut and help her and see where this is going.

I moved her to my camp bed after I finish working on her. Plugged in a second drip, glucose saline one this time, as she had almost emptied the first one. Placing a small pair of small coveralls next to her bed with the smallest t-shirt I had. Then put a note on top of that.

_To the stranger in my bed the clothes are for you. Sorry I had to cut off the rest, so I could fix you up don't pull the IV out just shout and I will come and sort it for you._

The mistake here was probably because it was written in English and the reason for that is my Kenji sucks.

Ok next to clean up the mess she has made. Looking to the work bench and sighing, Well the sheets are fucked, as I don't have a washing machine, so their off to the bin, with the rest of the medical trash.

Next is the broken gla….. Stopping mid thought as something catches my eye a piece of wood about a meter long and curved, what is this? It was dented covered in blood and bits of hair but still elegant and defiantly not part of the window frame.

With puzzled thoughts I began questioning. Where have I seen something like this? I look over to my pile of stuff, which I still had to take to my flat. Then catching a glimpse of something sticking out of a box, the answer hits me, as I look at something similar. just not curved and with no tsuba before the hilt. It was a training sword, not just any old training sword, but a Katana stile bokken, that has clearly seen a lot of use with its various dents and small splinters. It then dawns on me Holy fuck she has been fighting the zeds with this? Is she some sort of samurai swordswoman in training? Well she just got a lot more interesting.

I cleaned up the sword by, removing the blood and bits of hair with some wood oil allowing it to dry, then sand down some of the small splinters it has on its blade, just a pity I don't have a spare bag for it to keep it safe. After I finish it gets laid down on a table, below my own two swords ready for its owner to reclaim, Speaking of which it was time to check on her again.

Over the next 14 hours I checked her every hour to make sure she was still in the land of the living and if she was looking a bit better or if she was awake, every so often I would hear some snoring or mumbling as she slept, nice for some I thought to myself as I dozed on a chair.

I had also chosen to place my pistol in a leg holster because as pretty as she is I know sweet fuck all about her. If I was not checking on sleeping beauty I would go up to the roof to ether fix the skylight or to look around at the world and catch a nap in-between check-ups, then at 7am I heard something like a voice "help…" naa think I am hearing some of them from outside, but then it happened again but louder this time and feminine "help!".

"OK" looks like sleeping beauty is awake, best go introduce myself.

I walk into the office to see a girl, an almost naked girl staring at me defiantly with a broken off handle in her hands ready to take a piece out of whoever was unfortunate enough to get close to her. "STOP there" she calmly tells me "who are you?... Where are my clothes?... What have you done to me?" her eyes where filled with suspicion and rage.

Seeing the threat to me and reacting purely on instant and training, I was unable to stop myself.

My arm extends down to its natural length, the pistol grip finding its way to my hand the pistol is removed from its holster, thumbing off the safety as it is moving bring it up to the aim in less than 2 seconds. The speed of my movement stunned her slightly as she realises, focusing her eyes on what was pointed at her and where I was standing.

I then spoke back to her, calmly so as to try to defuse the situation. "look you dropped in on me… I just patched you up when I could have just thrown you out. Also it looks like you have brought a mop to a gun fight. Now if you put that down, I will take out the IV, let you get dressed, so you can come out and we can talk about every girl's favourite subject themselves." I let the words sink in.

She looks at me with those defiant eyes then looks down "ok" she said. Thank fuck for that I don't have to shoot her now.

"Good now sit down" she sits on the end of the bed still holding the mop handle but not as threatening. As I move next to her putting away the gun, she drops the handle finally after seeing me disarm myself. I gently grasp her arm looking at her I say "this might sting a bit" then swiftly pull out the cannula and put a strip of gauze and tape over the weeping puncture mark. "There are some clothes there for you, put them on. I'll get some tea on and get something for you to eat. Then we can talk." She looked up at me this time with a softer face but still suspicious and said in a calm but level tone "ok.. but so that you know, if I don't like what you say I will kill you"

"Fine by me lass… You can but try." With that remark I get up to leave, thinking to myself now what was it my gut was saying about her.

0000

I could see them attacking and biting onto my friends, tearing into them hungrily like a pack of undead wolves. The screams from my new friends where defining.

Rei was screaming at me to help her, but I couldn't get to her, I was trapped by more of them that had surrounded me. Saya was screaming "It's all your fault bitch! You left us to die." she was getting dragged over a barrier by her pink hair struggling for all she was worth.

Kohta in his last moments, as his head was ripped off spraying the area with blood, some of it landing on me. Was shouting to me to at least save Alice, but all I could do was watch as Alice was dragged away. Multiples of them biting and clawing at her. As her body was mutilated beyond recognition, to a blooded quivering mass, her high pitch chilling scream shook me to my core.

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright, gasping out a muffled cry "help."

I started looking for my Bokken, it was missing so where my clothes. I was in just my bra and black thong. My memory was coming fuzzily back, I remember jumping off the highway then nothing, other than the still fresh memories of the nightmare I have just had.

Trying to shake the dream from my mind, I start looking around my new surroundings, beginning to question where I was? And why is a tube stuck in my arm? I went to pull it out but winced in pain I looked over myself I had all sorts of dressings on various cuts there was a lot of bruising too. Just what has happened to me?

I wanted answers; I could see someone moving across the large room outside. Groggily I stood up, I needed a weapon the only thing to hand was a mop in one corner of the small room that looked like an office.

Moving over to the mop and braking off its handle I stood in the far corner of the room, facing the door then asked loudly for "help"

A tall man, with brown short hair and ice blue eyes, He did not look like much at first, like you would not give him a second look if you passed him, Mr plain Jane. But he had this calm aura about him. This started to set off alarms in my head. Did he kidnap me? And do this? Has he raped me? Is that why I only have my underwear on? Thousands more questions ran through my mind as I tried to focus and order my thought.

Finally as my faculties retuned and I spoke to him in a forceful manner "STOP there" Then demanding "who are you?... Where are my clothes?... What have you done to me?"

There was a flash of movement the next thing I was looking down the barrel of a gun his eyes staring through the sights at me. He was to faraway for me to get him without getting shot he then spoke to me in a loud but somewhat comforting tone.

"look you dropped in on me…" did I now I thought "I just patched you up when I could have just thrown you out." explains the dressings I suppose. "Also it looks like you have brought a mop to a gun fight." Shit "Now if you put that down I will take out the IV, let you get dressed, so you can come out and we can talk about every girls favourite subject themselves" I had no choice after hearing those somewhat arrogant words, I lowered my weapon and did as he asked. What happened next surprised me a little; he gently took my arm and removed the tube. All the time he was averting his eyes from my body. After he finished the man then told me to get dressed, as he was going to get some food and tea for me and promised answers to my questions. After accepting this I then told him.

"ok.. But so that you know, if I don't like what you have to say I will kill you" I was serious about this. I had been caught with my pants down, literally and my inner demon was demanding blood.

He gave a simple reply that told me he was not someone to be played with "You can but try." He said this with so much confidence, it was like it was not the first time he gave that answer to a threat on his life.

Stiffly from whatever ordeal my body had gone through, I got dressed in the so unflattering clothes that were left for me. Wincing in pain as I got dressed, wondering just what the hell happed to me. I had thoughts of everyone else in my group; did they get to the big house ok? Are they still alive? How long have I been out for?

As I finished getting dressed, then leaving the small room to be met by the man again he was in a small kitchen that was more like a rest room for a work place, preparing some food. He looked up at me and said "ok sleeping beauty I have some duck liver pate and spinach for you. You lost a fair amount of blood and the iron content of this will help you get some back." Yuck was my first thought but then he does have a point, Siting down to eat I thanking him for the food.

I took a drink of the tea and was hit by the amount of sugar in it. It was like drinking syrup I must have given myself away as he said "you need the sugar too for some energy" was not going to complain, I was feeling terrible and the moment the sugar hit me, I started to feel better.

As I was about to finish He then got to explaining.

"Ok first off my name is James Campbell … and I would like to know who you are? As I can't keep calling you sleeping beauty. Also why you decided that it was a good idea to fall through my roof?"

"I am Busujima Saeko, Campbell-san thank you for taking care of me. Your roof was not meant to happen like that my intent was to land and rest before moving on. Now please tell me what happened and how long I have been here?"

He then explained to me what happened in the last hours.

About my fall, the injures and stitching me up. He then asked if I was allergic to any antibiotic, that was a strange request until he pointed to my wounds.

"No." He then gave me a shot and handed me some pills, this stranger really dose care. Maybe he was just a Good Samaritan. Next he asked for my side of the story. "It's a long story" I said

He sighed and then answered my question, as he cleaned my plate and refilled my cup with the sweet tea. "We have plenty of time besides we are not going any were just yet."

I then started to explain the last few days to him the school, the bus, getting split up from Takashi and Rei then getting reunited on the bridge, Shizuka friend's apartment, the group I was in and all about them. Finally the hardest part of my story, how I got separated from them and how I was unsure of if they were still alive. This reminded me as to where I was going to, Sayas house.

"Look I promised my friends that I would meet them at the big house not far from here, the one on top of the hill." He raises his eye brows as in thought he was silent for a few minutes that seemed to drag into an awkward silence. Then he starts to speak to me.

0000

I was listening to her story, taking in the details of what she had accomplished over the last few days. To say I was impressed was a mild way of putting it, her group had achieved a lot together and survived extremely well. Considering they were just mostly high school students. Then she told me of her destination.

Fuck…. Was my first thought? I was gathering Intel on that house, all to hit one of the workers there a man by the name of Yoshioka. He is one of the retainers of the estate; it was to be of my first job here. Apparently he had some dealing with the local yakuza that went bad and his death was ordered form someone high up.

Intel gathering, on this man had proved difficult as he would rarely leave the estate and options on sniping him were limited as he lived in the servant's quarters, add to that very few places looked into the estate and you have a problem.

Best keep that to myself besides it's not like that contract is out anymore come to think of it there are no more jobs now, if the old order has ended.

Finally I come out of my thoughts, to Saeko staring at me intently. "Ok well we will give it until this afternoon. Then we will head up the hill if you are up to it"

What was I saying? We! When did this become a we thing. Well it's out there now best roll with it. She was looking at me surprised. So I began explaining it to her. "it not like I'm about to send you out into the apocalypse with a packed lunch, wishes of good luck and a pat on the back now is it."

She sits looking at me as if to judge what next then with a small smile. "Thank you, but you don't have to I can look after myself." Was the answer I got?

My reply was simple "and look how that turned out…." This earned me a glare that said fuck you. So I quickly explained myself.

"Ok I'm not saying you can't fight or defend yourself I have seen your bokken and heard your tail. But I cannot in send you out there alone, its suicide at best and just all round foolish" my words seem to have some effect on her, her expression softens and her face lights up revelling her true beauty.

"you have my Bokken I thought I had lost that." she almost shouts out excitedly.

She truly was a swordswoman, happy that her weapon was available to her. Not that I can blame her, with my one trip out into this mess I wanted more than I had taken. In fact a fucking army would be ideal.

"Can I have it back it means a lot to me?" she asks

"Yes but I may have something a bit better than your bokken for you a bit of an upgrade" this again earns me some curious looks.

"An upgrade" she says sounding a little puzzled.

"Ok follow me" I say to her. At this point my inner self is screaming at me, what the fuck you are doing James. All your gear is in there. She is going to ask why? Silencing my thoughts with the silently mouthing the words ill cross that bridge when I come to it and hope I don't regret it.

0000

I followed him to another room at the back of his workshop. When curiously we stopped next to a tool shelf, he reached up gripping something with a click... the self-became a door to another room.

He beckoned me to follow and I was sure he was saying. I hope that I don't regret this.

This got my guard up, as I was being lead into a secret room by someone not wanting to regret. that had striped me naked only hours ago. I stood by the door and pared into the dark room. all became clear when a light came on.

The only way I could explain this room was; it would be Kohta's wet dream. There were several guns on the wall to my right neatly on racks some large some small and 4 hand guns.

Below them where shelves with boxes of ammunition at the top of the room was a desk with a pin bored above it.

But what caught my eye the most was on the left wall. Two swords Ninjatos I thought at first, but no I was wrong _Ninjakens. _Then below them on a table having been cleaned up since I last saw it, was my bokken. Its cherry wood glistened as it looking cleaner than it had in the last week of heavy use and highly polished. I couldn't help but gasp at this all this and this room before me. I had to ask.

"Just what are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 4: Secrets.**

"Just What are you?"

Groaning at the question that I Wished she had not asked and thinking fast. Or so I thought, as I had not taking in to consideration where she was stood. I moved straight into my cover story, as I was not ready to tell her yet if at all. Fuck this girl is still a complete stranger.

"I'm a mechanic and an engineer" trying to explain with a dead pan expression

"Don't lie to me, no mechanic has this sort of stuff"

Growling as I snapped back "I don't have to explain myself to you Busujima-Chan. You have choice ether take my help or there is the fucking door"

Without saying a word she turns her back to me and starts to walk out. As I am standing there and watch her leave, thinking well this was a short friendship. That bloody voice in my head starts up again "fuck it."

"Get back here I'll explain." What is this power she holds on me? I never speak to anyone even my closest friends or the fixers I uses about this shit. Let alone some woman I have just met.

"You curse too much" this brought me out of my thought's I look up at her. she is stood by the door still facing away from me.

"Look… I am not ready to talk about this subject with you but when I am… I will tell you everything you want to know. For the moment let's just say I fix things"

Turning around She looks at me and changes again her expression now has had a look of interest. "Ok. Until then."

0000

He lied to me. Out and out lied I hate liars. I voice my opinion on this to him.

I mean come on a car engineer with guns, what kind of fool dose he takes me for.

Replying to my protests in a tone that was forceful even cursing, telling me to leave. Then as I turn and start out the secret room he calls me back. I don't want to go back but something inside me tells me to go back next thing I know I have stopped and as I listens to a better explanation. If he had only just said this at first, I would have understood and left it at that.

"Ok. Until then" was my answer then turned to lay my eyes on my bokken again?

"Hmmm about that upgrade what did you mean" I ask trying to change the subject and the now developing awkward moment between us.

With a smile, he moves to the left wall and hands me one of the _Ninjakens. _This surprised me that he would do that, offering me a real blade, now with this I could improve my chances of survival.

"What do you think?"

Removing the sword from its scabbard, I'm greeted by single polished blade, studying my reflection in it. It's a straight sword like most ninjakens "it has a few flaws but it is a nice blade, not quite my stile as I prefer a katana"

"Well it's yours to use now"

"But I can't accept thi…." cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Well I think you misunderstand, it's not a gift it's a lone, until you find a katana or something better. As I cannot break up the pair, I have had for the last 4 years."

"Ok then I accepts your most generous gift, to allow me to defend myself" I say with a heart full of admiration, for this man that has helped me and asked for nothing in return.

"No really it is just a loan" he says with a smile….

"God you know how to ruin a moment I take back the admiration Campbell-san" I say with a slight chuckle.

"It's James you can call me James."

"Only if you call me Saeko."

Moving over to the other side of the room, he hands me a hand gun identical to the one he pointed at me earlier and leg holster "you might need this to."

0000

Nice!, nice!. I think to myself, one of the few friends I have made them for me. Granted he is not the best sword smith out there, but it's far better than that mass produced crap.

It then hits me Wait? What? Does she think that I'm giving it for keeps…. arrr I forgot, the whole Japanese thing and swords, of course she doses. I then explain it is only a loan. And she thanks me. I then say it's a lone again, only for her to have a good laugh at my expense.

Next I hand her one of my five sevens. "Here… you might need this to."

"No I can't I don't know how to use it" looking at the pistol a bit worried.

"There is nothing to it here let me show you quickly." pulling out my own pistol I precede to show her the working s of the pistol. "This is a FN five seven pistol with a silencer and red dot pointer. You pu… why are you laughing?" look at the now blushing Saeko nervously giggles

"You remind me of someone I think he will like you a lot"

"Well ok… but I do need to show you this." I continue to show her the rest of how the gun works from loading a magazine and making ready to reloading but most importantly the safety.

Finally adding" you don't have to be a good shot with this just point the laser dot at the target where ever the dot is the bullet will land, then pull the trigger but because of the recoil aim it about the jaw."

With that done she accepts the gun "That one is for keeps" smiling broadly and takes the gun and a few mags.

"Thank you James-san. I shall use this to help us both."

"Ok now that is done. We better start getting ready to find your friends, it's nearly 12 and by the time we get going it will be dark before we get there, provided we have little or no problems with the zeds."

Cocking her head to one side "zeds?"

"Yes… that's what I call the grabby eat you things… Zeds… as in zombies. What do you call them?"

"Them." She curtly replied.

Not getting it. "Yes the zeds what do you call them."

Putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "No we call them THEM so we don't relate to them, separating them from people. THEM"

Starting to laugh myself, at the simplicity and irony moment. "Ah I get it. Well give me a minute and then we can go."

starting to gather what I needed before we left my room and taking note of what I need 1 pistols with 4 extra magazines, a P90 with 6 magazines of 50 rounds, 100 spare boxed 5.7mm rounds and my other sword.

I then start to lay it out to check it all over, that it all works as it should putting it away in its holsters with the 90 in my hands.

After what I was told this morning I don't think I need to worry about concealment to much now. she and her team had not seen a cop in about 3 days.

As I go through my gear, Saeko starts to complain a little, whilst looking at the baggy clothing I have given her. "I wish you did not cut my clothes off, the clothes you have given me are a bit big. I will find it hard to move in them"

"Ah but I still have the skirt it was only your top and stocking I had to cut away besides they were shredded in the fall"

This earns me another fuck you look "the skirt is in the room you were sleeping in"

"You could have told me" was my answer as she walks off to the offices to get changed.

0000

Just who is this man, a spy, a gangster or maybe a killer? But more importantly Why has taken me into his care?

Sitting on the camp bed pondering my new predicament, before I get changed and looking at the sword and gun he has given me. It will be interesting to watch him fight that is for sure, guns and swords yes it would defiantly be interesting.

Also I started to wonder if he will stay with us, or will he just leave after he drops me at Saya's house.

After permitting myself a few minutes of thought, I started Looking for my skirt and boots, only to find then on the chair behind the desk. I also find several photos in his office. Some Photos of him with an older man, on a walk in the mountains and others of a very young James, fishing with a different man. However I did take note the both the older men looked similar possibly brothers.

Stiffly I got changed, wincing at some of my cuts and bruises. Hmm I'm going to need to ask for some pain killers, as this all huts quite a bit. Then a thought hits me and I go a deep red with embarrassment. He has seen me naked or as near as.

Shaking this thought from my head and with a sigh mouthing the words "best not dwell on that." Or I may not be able to keep my calm around him.

After finishing getting dressed, I go out to meet James. He is stood in his gear he looks kind of odd like some sort of vigilante, maybe that's what he is… Yes defiantly watching him may be interesting.

He hears me walking towards him and Turns about to say something, until he stops. Mouth hanging open but and staring at me.

"What?" As I watch his mouth flops about and stammer a little

"y. you l..look good."

"Thank you" I say while thinking what it is with men.

"You sure you fell from the highway and not heaven" he suddenly says with a smile.

"Well aren't you full of cheesy chat up lines."

"Nope just saying it as I see it…. well…" cough "anyway we need to get going"

Turning round with a renewed purpose I head towards the door.

0000

"Not that way" calling out to her and pointing to the ladder "that way."

"Ehh why" coming with a look of pure puzzled.

"Well can you see through the door?"

"No don't be stupid."

"Then how can you tell what is on the other side? this way we can see what we are getting into and choose the best way out."

"You have thought this through haven't you"as she looked at me with dead pan face

"Yes." I smugly answer. "I tend to plan everything I do. The trick is keeping the plan simple, so that it can remain flexible to change, so I don't become to linear."

"So who is going up first?"

"I am that way I'm not looking up your skirt at you" I tell her with a wink.

"You know you could have just said me it would of sounded less perverted."

"Yes but where is the fun in that, besides I have seen you in your underwear already."

"Not funny James-san" Saeko shouts as she punches my arm.

I couldn't help but try and hide the chuckle from her as she turned a shade of red from embarrassment. "come on let's get going."

On the roof it was more of the same as the last few days, death and decay everywhere.

There are herds of them groaning their hungry sounds shuffling from sound to sound trying to find something to satisfy their hunger. The sight really is horrible. But the worst of it was the smells. They are worse if that was possible it was like a burning sewer out here.

We got down into the ally as I proceeded to do the same checks as yesterday. Moving to to the end of the ally I start saying my prayer to myself in a low voice.

"What was that all about?" Came curious question from Saeko

"Just something I do when I think I'm up against it kind of a superstition. It's nothing really." Cursing to myself, should of used the inside voice.

She then surprised me. "It's ok I do things that centre myself as well before a fight" and with a small smile, she turned and started to head off out into the city.

We had a lot of waking to do, almost 3 miles of it. Through the streets of them, every now and then one would get a bit close, but was soon ether shot or cut down by one of us.

It was a pleasure to watch her do what she does, her movements with my sword where fast and graceful, like a ballet dancer only a dam sight more deadly. I truly enjoyed watching her. To the point that I found myself standing back, just to take in the majesty of her movements.

After watching her work on one pair of zeds she came back over to me "are you going to help any time today?"

"Sorry." I embarrassingly reply, while scratching the back of my head. "But you looked as if you were having fun and it was truly joy to watch you fight. I have never seen anything like it"

She looked to me, with some sort of glint of recognition, like I had seen something I shouldn't have.

So quickly changing the subject "We will rest over in that garden for a bit and get some food and water in us"

"Ok" was the only response, as she looked off into the distance.

When we arrived and Closed the gate quietly, checking the rest of the garden for any of the zeds. We sat down and began to chat. "So you got anybody?"

She looks at me confused "No… I thought I did once, I am a girl after all and I do get crushes. I just never done anything about them. What about you?"

"A few girlfriends… but nothing serious." It was true I tended to be a loner, who only went to pick up girls for one thing, then when that itch was scratched; it was a matter of get rid of them, before they got to curious. "Was always too busy with what I was doing and never got close to anyone." Mentally I started kicking myself for that last sentence. Ok. Where did that come from? was my next thought.

"So how old are you? I mean you have got to older than me, I'm only 18 and in my last year of school"

"I'm 23 so not that much older. I only moved here a few weeks back, but now as this is the end of the world looks like I'm staying, it not like I can just grab a jet to Scotland now is it."

She looked to me with some concern "what about your parents"

"I'm an orphan." I then started to explain some of my life, the car crash, my uncle and his wife just life shit. "So just me I'm afraid… What about you?"

Saeko then explained about her mother's death and that her father was away in the US at the moment. "So I am alone as well."

Then the next words out of my trap surprise me. That I ever would say anything like This without thinking first was bazar. "Well you have me."

She looks at me in surprise then looks away. and after an awkward silence Saeko calmly told me "come on we best be going."

"Ok then ladies first."

After some more walking, it was starting to get dark and I was thinking we need a place to hold up for the night. Remembering the area around from my surveillance of the Takagi estate and my escape routes, there is a shrine on the hill in the park maybe 1 hour walk from our final destintanation tonight if I remember it should hold up nicely, with its thick wooden doors to lock ourselves in. Failing that then find an abandoned home.

As we started to make our way through the park, we come across more mobs of them.

I look to Saeko "now or never, meet you on the other side." I pulled out my own sword, as I do not wish to make too much noise and attract more of the zeds. Or lead them to our destination.

Saeko looks to me and smiles. "So now I get to see you and your skill now."

Nodding to her and getting to work. I taking my sword griping the hilt tightly, then with a flash swinging it through the horizontal to decapitating one of them, sending a spray of blood across the small plaza of park. Carrying the momentum and switching the sword though to my other hand starching out the arm so the sword cuts into the next zed, cutting the top of its skull off, watching it drop dead and the brain fall from the now open skull.

Turning and reversing my grip again I trust the blade stabbing the next one in the head, listening to the satisfying crunch that lets me know the skull has been pierced.

I then pull back only to see a flash of black and violet, as Saeko starts her deadly dance with the next of them she looks to me with a twisted smile and states. "You're good but you need some improvement."

This sends a shiver down my back fuck she is deadly. I watch her and help out as best as I could. But I will be the first to admit she was better than me, way better than me with a sword. While I was all about power in the hit she was speed and grace ensuring each cut delivered maximum damage with supreme accuracy.

Suddenly the dance of death stopped. She froze with a look of horror and disgust on her face.

Saeko had stopped near some children that had been turned; running over to her I shouted "Saeko!" She did nothing, it was like the lights where on but nobody was home.

"Not now move." She looked at me with a sadness I could not comprehend. "Fuck come on we need to go now." The group of undead kids were almost on top of us.

Putting away my sword back into its scabbard then pulling out the p90, there were far too many to go on using the sword and I was just not good enough in its uses, but there is one thing I can do well and that is shoot. pulling the gun into my shoulder and turning the disk like safety, to fire on the zombie kids, with a muffled roar as the p90 spat bullets and flames in controlled rapid single shots quickly switching from target to target, I sent them onto the next world.

Grabbing Saeko dragging the girl that had lost her cool. It was bad she was dragging her heals barley moving, it felt as if she had lost her will to live.

"Come on snap out of it." Pleading with her to no avail. "fuck fuck fuck." I'm not getting eaten today.

I grab at her again. Allowing the 90 to hang on its sling, taking her sword from her , then with a heave I throw her up into a fireman's carry and begin Moving quietly and quickly for the stairs to the shrine. Moving up them as fast as I could, leaving the last of the zeds behind us.

Once at the top I hear a weak voice "You can put me down now."

As I put her down I relies it is getting dark. "We need to go before it's too dark, that and clear this building. Before we settle in for the night" all I get is a sort of nod from her.

I go inside, checking out the building with my 90 up in the shoulder, its light and lasers pointer on, to provide illumination. Luckily the shrine is empty of anything living, dead or in between "thank god for that" I sound out.

Pulling Saeko's arm I take her into the shrine closing the door and locking it.

"Right let's get comfortable. We will be here for the night" I look over to her and she nods, somehow she had gotten wet probably from throwing zeds into the fountain in the park or from her sweat and there blood. I go into my bag and pull out a dry top, thenlight some candles that were found when clearing the shrine. Then handing the top to her and indicating that I will wait on the other side of a tapestry that is hung from the roof.

There are some shuffling noises and I'm tempted to sneak a peek not that I had not seen her in her lacy bra and thong but come on she is fucking stunning. Shaking the rather perverted thought from my head I hear her.

"You can come round now I'm finished." moving around the cover, I see her sat on the floor on her heals looking to the ground.

"Hell of a day angel" I say to her.

Looking up from her trance. "Angel?"

"You fell from heaven, not the highway remember."

Laughing a little at this lame joke, Saeko now with her eyes shining in the dim light said."That is true."

"We'll need to have a look at your dressings, just to check you have not ripped the stiches" I asked to change the subject.

Turning her back to me and lifting her top, I start inspecting her wounds from yesterday, as I began the inspection Saeko askes me . "Are you not going to ask what happened in the park?"

I look up at the back of her head "No."

"No… why not?"

"Because you will tell me when you are ready, just like you are about to. I can understand not wanting to kill kids. As it is not something I could do. If it were not for the fact they had been turned, there would have been no way that I could have."

"It's not because they are kids... But if you will… Will you please hear me out?"

She sounds embarrassed and I feel a little shocked at this, then turning her round and holding my best poker face so as not to unsettle her flow, I remember some of my lessons from the past. This life will fuck with your head… "Sure… it's important that you can get out what is on your mind so it won't eat you up inside."

0000

My mind was in pure turmoil I did not want to fall to my demon. James wanted to hear me out. Was I going to do this? Was I going to tell this stranger that I have only known for a day?

Yes I… I am going to tell him about my demon.

The demon that I had been hiding this last 4 years. About my lust for blood and the joy from it I get. Will he accept me? Will he be disgusted? Will he just leave me here for them? It is what I deserve is it not?

He turned me to face him and reassured me, that he would listen to what I have to say. His blue eyes calmed my soul and I began to spill my heart to him.

"You asked me if I had a boyfriend" he still looked at me saying nothing just listening attentively. "But the truth is I do not deserve anything pure like love." he did nothing after that statement, he just sat there so I continued on.

"Four years ago, I was on my way home from school after a Kendo tournament. When I was cornered by a man, who wanted to molest me. I had seen him watching me the last few days but this time he got off and followed me. I was not scared I knew that I had my wooden sword on me, so I had the upper hand but instead of just running, I lured him in so that he thought he would have me allowing him to touch me.

Then after his guard was down, I struck breaking his leg and his shoulder. I wanted to beat him to death his screams and cries only encouraged and his blood flowed his sweet sweet blood as I struck down at him again and AGAIN!"

"But I was stopped by some passers-by. If it was not for them I would have killed him.

But the worse part of it was I enjoyed it. It empowered me to know what I could do, that I had a clear defined enemy. It turned me on and excited me not just in emotionally but sexually."

I stated to become louder as I remember that day almost deranged as I finished my tale "that is me that is the real Saeko Busujima how anyone this tainted can deserve love." I almost cried at the last part.

"As for those children it was because I couldn't… I just…. I just did not want to lose myself to this, this blood lust" he stopped me from talking.

"You are not tainted." proclaiming firmly

"You have had what all warriors at some point have had, the battle high….. We train and we train so we become focused on the moment. So focused, that when we finally have that first battle that first enemy, we are hit by pure adrenalin and endorphins. Everyone acts different, some panic and become scared, others accept it; some crave the high, doing anything to repeat it. You can only learn to live with it and use it."

His words washed over me, calming me. Is he some kind of kindred spirit has this happened to him too.

"I have had this experience as well. It would be two faced of me, not to see it in others." He had a sort of conviction in his tone.

"But you only got this way after them I have….." he cut me off again

"No I have been like this for years;" this stopped me mid thought, as it was now my turn to listen to his secrete.

"I am a Hitman a contract killer not a mechanic that is just my cover. To date I have completed 24 contracts and I remember each and every one of them. From the first kill I had at the age of 20 to the last only 8 weeks ago. What you have described… I have felt but I had people that cared for me, to help me understand it."

As he finally told me what he was, I understood him. He has experienced all of this before, multiple times, I felt for him. I sat there staring at him not knowing what to say, as he told me his darkest secret, as I had told him mine. He was a killer and had killed on lots of occasions and at a young age. But he had something I never did he had others that he could talk to about it. Did I fell disgusted that he was a killer to be honest with you I don't know; only time could tell.

There was still something nagging at me "but what of my blood lu…." again he cut me off with just a genital touch to my hand.

"If you allow me, I will help you."

We sat there staring for a moment. Then it happened he leaned towards me. At first I did not know what to do he stopped mere centimetres from my lips. I accepted his challenge, I leant into him as we embraced in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 5: Fighting Them**

She was telling me everything, Her innermost demons. The demons she had painstakingly hidden for so many years, under a veneer of a well-adjusted normal girl.

At first all I could think of was ok this chick is tapped… a complete lunatic. Until she described how she felt.

It was then I started to understand her; she was in despair, scared of what she was of what she could do of what she might become if she allowed it to consume her.

Nobody had warned or educated her, of the emotional roller-coaster that was part of every warrior, so much so that it had started to fester and boil over to the point of blood lust, no it had gone passed that she had become blood drunk on her own madness, Standing alone, staring into that abyss that is the fine line between madness and sanity and suffering it all alone, not knowing what it was. Dam her father and tutors for not telling her or realising.

I stopped her and tried to explain to her that she is not tainted, that it is something all fighters go through. A common element that bonds us, that she was like this because of what we are, about the Battle High.

It did not work at first. She was still distraught telling me she had always been like this. It was at that point that I thought she needs a common element. To prove that I am not just talking shit. I told her what I truly was a killer for hire a Hitman and had been for years. This had the desired effect.

She stopped and stared at me, sapphire eyes looking directly into my ice blues as if trying to understand what I said.

Fidgeting with her hands awkwardly and starting to blush, Saeko tried to continue on about her blood lust.

At this point I had to make the choice, ether run and don't look back. (given the circumstances tempting), ditching her in her own self crapulence. Or bite the bullet, take her under my wing and give her the education and support she was needing.

But no I did nether… Instead I did something that I had never thought of. I acted on just pure instinct surprising even myself, as it was not an option that I had thought of.

I am not the kind of guy that attaches myself to others. Preferring to work alone so as not to rely on others.

No I thought of myself as a lone assassin a killer of bad men and women. Or at least I was in the old world. Every move I made was planned and executed in a cool cold deadly efficient way and I felt others would just complicate that.

But In one day this woman had changed me. For the better at this point I still did not know. Maybe I was just smitten by her looks, or maybe there is something more? I was to do the unthinkable and break the first and most important rule, break my cover.

After I had broken my cover; telling her all about my work in a summery. Not like I was going to go into detail of each mark unless she asked me, then I would probably explain more. She sat deep in thought for a few moments. All I could do was wait for the words of, get lost and get away from me you murderer. But they did not come, instead she asked about herself.

Grasping her hand I staring deeply into her sapphire eyes so as to try and read her, "If you will allow me, I will help you."

Leaning towards her face, she gasped slightly seeing what I was doing, but she did not run instead she leaned towards me, as if accepting my challenge to her.

Our lips touched gently at first then more firmly.

I pulled back after the kiss, fully expecting to be run through by my own sword. But she was looking at me expectantly as if waiting for me to say something. I had to fill the silence.

"You are not tainted. You are what you are and I wish to help." I spoke softly, directly at her. To this fallen angel. She started to smile and our lips crashed together again, with more passion this time. As we both deepened the kiss and relaxed into each other.

My tongue gently massaging her lips, she returned with her own tongue, darting in to explore my mouth. We broke the kiss only to come back for air, only to start again teasing each other's lips with small kisses and nips to the neck and chin. My arms' came up embracing her. The left hand cupping her cheek, the right running through her deep purple tresses. She moaned softly at the embrace, her own hands running through my hair and down my back.

We carried on like this for some time kissing, exploring each other, until she grasped my hand placing it onto her ample breast it was firm but soft the hard nipple pressing into my palm.

She moaned louder this time, casing me to opening my eyes, to look at her.

She was blushing furiously a deep red biting her own lip invitingly.

Her hands ran up into my t-shirt across my abs to my chest lingering slightly to enjoy her grope. Then moving onward tugging off the shirt stopping to plant kisses on my Meany scars from my past life as if to heal them.

Pushing me onto my back, I looked up at her taking in the view, soaking the image of perfection before me as she moved herself on top of me. Our hips met and she gasped in excitement as her womanhood grazed my erect member.

As I felt her grind herself on to me, alarms started ringing in my head… fuck! She is 18 and feeling vulnerable don't take advantage of her you dick… So at this point I decided to bitch out.

Softly speaking to her "I don't think this is the right time for this, we are letting our emotions rule us"

Saeko looks to me confused and purred out "There is something poking at me that says differently."

Then to reinforce what I have already said "Trust me I more than want to…. and if you say so after this then we will… But I don't want to do this when you have just told me your heart, showing me your variability… I feel like I would be taking advantage."

With some looks of admiration from her, I try to shatter the mood "Not to mention, that I have not showered in 2 days and I am going to be funky fresh."

Openly laughing at this last remark. She looks at me then hugs me close "thank you. Maybe next time"

0000

We were in the throes of passion I was giving myself to him freely.

He accepts me for who I am good or bad I had never felt so relived. I had found someone that I wanted; I needed his words, something I had longed for, to feel some sort of normal to just be myself, to allow myself to love even if it was just for tonight or out of some kind of pity.

But when I mounted him, feeling his erection press against me I became excited by the thought of what next. My concerns of doses this make me a lose woman evaporated.

He suddenly stopped. I looked to him he was looking sad as if he was betraying something. Oh no… Is he promised to another? Dose he not mean what he has said?

Looking to me with that calm assurance, then explaining to me why he stopped. I could see what he was saying and I was glad for it.

He then broke the mood with some wise crack about smelling bad, I had to laugh I couldn't help myself, it was just so inappropriate for the moment.

Feeling a little disappointed and Placing my head on his chest to listened to the calm of his heartbeat, to calm myself and thanking him for his consideration. He was right; to do it like this was wrong of him he genuinely did not want to betray me. For once in my life I was actually truly happy.

"Ok then we shall sleep now but please hold me." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled the blanket over us to keep warm. Then I closed my eyes listening to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat I drifted off into the first peaceful sleep I have had since all this began.

0000

Morning broke and light flooded into the shrine, bathing me in its pure spring light. I looked to my watch it was 6 am we had slept holding each other for the last 8 hours.

Looking down as the first rays of light bathed the face of the sleeping form next to me radiating her beauty. or that is what I expected.

What? Hold on is.. is she drooling. I start smirking trying and failing to hold in the chuckle. My movements stirred the sleeping girl, to the point she looked up at me with half asleep eyes.

"Good morning dribbles." I happily chime "sleep well."

Saeko looks at me then suddenly turns red and sits up wiping her mouth at lightning speed this only makes me laugh more. She then turns her eyes down towards my middle.

Then with a bit of a sly expression she looks back. "Looks like I'm not the only one with morning problems." patting me on the stomach just above my morning man moment.

"A well err.. All men.. h.. have this problem lass." I say trying to cover my own embarrassment.

This earns me a snarky grin and a comment

"I may have to take advantage of that."

"I so Hope that's a promise Saeko-chan." finally winning back what was left of my dignity.

Changing the subject I began a new conversation. "Well we better start thinking of moving off again soon. Your friends are bound to be worried… I also, when clearing this place last night found you a present."

"A present.. What did you find me?" Back in her normal calm manner.

"This!" Going back behind the tapestry, to the top of the shrine to retrieve a black sword and scabbard.

"A Katana." She excitedly removes it from the scabbard, whilst handing back my other sword.

Taking back my sword, to strap it to the side of my day sack. I watch Saeko examine the sword.

"You know how to make a girl happy don't you" she is studding the blade "it must be important, for it to be in a place of such importance in this shrine. But I don't see why?" she stays deep in thought as I reply to her question.

"I don't know enough about katana swords to say why" I start to explain "But anyway we need to get going I recon we could be at the big house in time for breakfast if we leave now" Saeko nods to me as she fixes the sword to her hip, where mine once adorned it. I can't help but feel a bit disappointed at this maybe I should have just given it to her.

0000

It is morning in the Takagi estate. Takashi and Kohta are taking heatedly. "We need to go look for her!" Takashi said for the umpteenth time for the last 2 days.

"I know man… but we don't even know where to start." Kohta fired back trying to reassure his friend.

"it's bad its real bad. She is out there alone somewhere, in god know what condition? While we sit here safe and do nothing. Then there is the whole we are kids attitude we are."

"Well if she is not back by 9 I'm going out to look for her." Takashi then injected. " I'm going to go speak to Don Takagi and leave as soon as I can."

"Ok man well I'll come with you. Not like you're much good with that shot gun yet" with that dark smile that only Kohta could have he furthered his comment "I have a feeling she may turn up today anyway so I'll go watch the back gate"

Patting his friend on the back" thanks for backing me up Kohta be ready to go at 8." He headed off to speak with the head of the Takagi family.

0000

We stepped outside quietly with trepidation looking for any of them. and as I suspected we were not alone. In the small court yard was about a dozen of them.

The man to my right shouted a profanity as he pulls out the short gun putting it to his shoulder taking aim.

"For fucks sake! you think we could have a quiet morning."

Nervously I find myself routed to the floor again. I don't want to release my demon in fear that if I do I will lose myself to it.

ooooooo

Taking down two zeds I turn to see Saeko, aging she has frozen, clutching her sword still in its scabbard. "For Fuck Sake!" she is making a habit of this. I angrily tell myself. As I run over to shake her out of it. "Saeko!... SAEKO!" shouting to her… nothing she is off in lala land again. huh well fuck it if I'm going to die, then I will die happy.

Move in behind her and Trying something that is ether going to work, have her kill me, or at least get some reaction. I reach around with my left hand and firmly grab onto her right breast hard. Saeko winced in pain as I over tightened my grip.

"Get a fucking grip of yourself. I don't have time for you.. To be sending invites to your very own pity party. Now! Unless you want to be breakfast for those fuckers" I point the 90 to a group of them firing at one to emphasis my point. feeling her jump as the weapon barks.

"I…I.. can't" she stammers close to tears.

"Then if you can't for yourself, do it for others fight for your friends. Fuck it, Right now fight for me. Now show me what you can do.., show me what you can really do. Don't you even think about holding back… I want to see the true you… I accepted the true you last night, so don't you make me into a liar!" shouting the last of this into her ear.

As group of them are closing in and as I am about to give in and just go at them fully myself, if for anything to try and buy her more time. Until she placed a hand onto my hand, that is groping her tit.

0000

He is pulling at my breast and shouting at me, his words ring true in my head. As I start to calm and focused on what I need to do to help save us both. I reach to his hand that is clamped to me like a vice; it hurts but not as much as the thought of losing to them.

"It's ok you can let go now" I say softly. He releases me and starts to get himself ready for the battle pulling the short gun into his shoulder.

I walk forward calmly and ready myself and I hear him openly pray in a loud voice his words calm me further. As I focus on my enemy, my true enemy them.

The demon in me is begging for release… and now I am only too happy to un-cage it

"Yea though WE walk into the valley of the shadow of death WE shall fear no evil for my gun and sword accompany me and all evil shall fear US for they do not know who they are fucking with."

As he finished I smiled at the word we not I, he dose accept me and of this I am sure now.

My hands moved to draw my sword. With the snick of the swords release I breathed out releasing my full self as I allow my demon its escape.

Charging forward I cut through my first two of them, spraying their blood to the ground.

"More!" moving to the next target knocking it to the ground stabbing it through its ugly contorted face.

I feel free I can keep going. Another then another falls to my blade I am becoming aroused as I decapitate the next one of them, the head flying through the air, as I pounce on the next knocking it to the ground.

I excitingly kick the next one in the chest, cutting through its mouth removing the jaw as the blood flows from my victim I feel the equal flow of liberty as I send it to next world.

I have a strange feeling, like I felt on top of him or when I was discovering my body in private. My body screams for release. Crying out "I'M WET"

0000

We started battling them any that got to close or looked like they would mob us answered to her blade or my FN.

The P90 coughing its deadly muffled sound, as I double tappet at the targets 1 in the chest 1 into the head of our foes, as I covered the back of the violet dancer.

All the while Saeko danced her dance of death cutting down zeds, so fast I could not count, as severed limbs and heads showered around her.

The P90 ran dry missing the last one of them. Throwing the SMG round behind me on its sling my hand instinctively through muscle memory grasps the pistol strapped to my leg.

Turning to face the next of the zeds that got in close to me, ramming the silencer into the mouth of the the undead human creature releasing the bullet for it to travel through the mouth out the back of the head. Then drawing my own sword and closing in behind Saeko so to better protect her back.

I had only just caught a glimpse of the flash of steel in the corner of my sight. Dodging it by, using my blade to stop the offending object turning my Pistol arm to face the attacker. Only to see through the sights one very excited Saeko stop in her tracks face to barrel she smiled at me.

"Looks like we are alone now." She is breathing hard a satisfied smile across her face.

Taking in her look; Holy shit she really dose like this.

Looking around taking in the carnage, of the dead dismembered and shot corpses all around us. The smell fuck, the air was thick with the smell of blood and cordite.

"So it would seem, shall we go to your friend's house now?" I lower and holster my pistol picking up the empty mags, place my sword away then reload the P90.

As we leave, Seako stops me by holding onto my hand and asks something very odd. So odd I thought I did something last night and got her pregnant.

"You will take responsibility for this.. Right?"

"….."

Not knowing what to say to that, I reply to her on instinct. This was probably a mistake

"Sure I will Saeko-chan. But tell me you're not pregnant"

She giggles at my answer. Closing into me, she kisses me lightly. I wrap an arm around her and we walk onward to the estate, with no more trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 6 Reunions.**

Rei was laying on her front, she was in her room after getting some treatment, almost naked save for the towel that covered her ass, thinking that the day could not get any worse.

That was until the rest of the group came badging in scaring the life out of her.

"KAAAAA, what are you lot doing." the startled girl all but shouted

Saya was the first to speak "shut up and cover up Komuro has something we all need to hear."

Huffing the red head covered pulled the towel up in an attempt to cover. but more to tease Takashi. "What is it about?"

"It about, that we are still missing someone unless you haven't noticed." The pink fire cracker scorned her friend.

"Huh oh sorry." As her cheeks flashed red from embarrassment, by her dumb question.

At that moment Komuro entered the room. "What you sorry for Rei." He asked somewhat confused about what he had missed and trying his best not to look at her exposed cleavage.

5 minutes before. He was caught out back by Saya and Kohta, who then proclaimed that he should be there group's leader and this was to be his first decision, as the one in charge.

"Well if I'm going to do this, then I should take charge… ok if you want me to lead, then my first official act will be. I need everyone to meet up, so we can talk about what we are going to do about Saeko."

"What did Don Takagi say." Was the first thing Kohta asked with some trepidation knowing that Saya was next to him.

"Not much he will not stop you and me, but as for Saya he pretty much forbid it." He looked to Saya expecting her heated temper but was surprised by her answer

"What he said that… he can't well I'm going anyway... After all what are you going to do without your genius?"

Back in Rei's room the whole group had assembled. Komuro is addressing the group in a calm tone. "We have been missing Saeko for the last two days… We need to make up our minds now, if we will go look for her… I already have, Kohta and Saya going but what about you guys?" Takashi looked to Shizuka first for her answer.

"Well I'll go, but Rei should stay here, so as not to make her back worse and Alice should stay to."

Alice interrupted her, huffing out. "No I want to go look for Seako-nee- chan."

Kohta Took this as his queue to interrupt the little girl that he had become attached to "it's not that we don't want you to come. We want someone to look after Rei."

"So I get to be a nurse yheeee." The little girl now happy chimed, jumping next to Rei rubbing her back.

"Ok so it's settled then Saya where should we start" Komuro turning the strategist of the group knowing she would come up with the safest way to go about looking for their friend.

"why are you asking me you're the leader."

rubbing the bridge of his nose for a second, then trying another approach; thinking I well just appeal to her brain "Because even grate leaders have advisors."

"hmmm" Taking centre stage Saya laid out her plan, "Well we should start at the wire barricades, moving round to each one in the direction she ran off to. Once that is done we will start from the back of the house outwards" pausing to answer any questions.

"What about… well you know… Them?" Shizuka asked

"We avoid them and go out as quiet as w…."

Kohta was looking out the back window to the gate and beyond when he saw something he muttered "what the.. Is that..?" interrupting Saya by flapping his arms and excitedly trying to get the words out. "ahhh loo er hahaha"

"What is it fat ass!" A now angry pink haired girl shouted to him.

"There... Over there, she is back. It's Saeko and she has someone with her." they all ran over, even Rei pulling the towel around her, stiffly walked to have a look at where Kohta was pointing. Sure as black was black, there arm in arm was Seako, with some tall strange man.

Relieved for his friends safety Komuro with a grin told his group of comrades. "well lets go greet her and find out who that is."

As the others left, Rei was looking towards the man, noting how they were interacting she was feeling relieved that Seako was safe. But also by the looks of things, Seako may just not be a love rival that she was worried about.

0000

We had left the park well behind us and walked in silence she was holding onto me as we walked so I put my arm around her and she held my hand.

What the fuck am I doing? Am I staying with her or what? Well it looks like my mind is made up I am staying. That's if they'll, her friends will have me?

If not fuck them, I'll see what Saeko wants and go with that and if she wants me to go, then so be it.

As we walked up the hill, crossing a wire fences that had been put up to restrict the road towards the house, nope not a house an estate. You could not call this place a house; it's too elegant and extravagant for that. I had been in the compound several days ago to gain some information on its security and lay out, for the contract on Yoshioka and what I had seen did impress me.

The grounds where surrounded by a thick rendered block wall that was 8 foot high, with steel gates and CCTV units placed about every 50 meters. Woodland surrounded the estate grounds .Inside the compound that was about 200 meters by 200meter was a well maintained garden with a large tennis court stood in one corner was the house, a 3 story European stilled manor, including a traditional looking building as a wing. Then separate to that, were the servant's quarters and near the main entrance was a large garage and store area. So pretty impressive. It had taken me two nights to map it all out.

I had started to notice the people that were moving around the entrance pointing towards us. The next thing I knew the gate was open and a small crowd was running towards us. As we crossed the threshold, I let Saeko go and asked "friends of yours?"

"Yes you could say that." Came the calm voice beside me.

I looked to Seako just in time to see her nearly bowled over by a little girl. Has she got a daughter? No don't be daft she is too old to be her daughter.

"onee-chan onee-chan your back its good to see you're back. I missed you." The over excited girl was jumping into her arms giggling away like any school girl.

"ooff it's good to see you to Alice-chan" Saeko beamed.

"Just where did you get to? And just who is this?" a pink hair short ass demanded taking me off my guard for a second.

Just as I was about to tell the obnoxious little lass to fuck off, Seako spoke interrupting me.

"This is James Campbell and the rest is a tail, which is best discussed over tea. We have not had anything this morning but some water."

"Ok then follow me." Pinkie huffed staring at me as if sizing me up. She then grabbed Saeko's arm pulling her away from me,

Urrgh girl talk and I guess I'm the subject. My thoughts where then interrupted by someone next to me getting so excited I truly thought he had cum a little.

Then an arm from a spectacled fat guy reattach for my P90"waaaaaaa you you have oooo oooo let me see."

"Woo there big lad its customary to introduce yourself before grabbing someone's kit." As I tried in vain to bat away the grabby kid

"Don't worry about him." The other taller young mad explained. "He is like this around guns you get used to it eventually. I'm Komuro Takashi and he." Pointing to the kid I was now almost fighting off. "and that is Hirano Kohta he is our arms expert." He reaches a hand out to me to shake.

"Nice to meet you give me a minute." I reach out grabbing the gun nuts wrist twisting it into a lock "Down boy." then reaching out with the free hand shaking Komuro's. "Sorry about your friend but well you can see." letting him go as he calms down a little.

"So can I take a look. "Gun boy asks while rubbing his wrist.

"Ok seeing how you are so determined." clearing the guns first showing him that it is clear, I hand them over. Then I was left in stunned silence, as I am given the sales pitch knowledge of the weapons.

"You have a FN P90 5.7mm personal defence weapon and the FN five seven pistols that was developed with it you can't get them here how did you get them? look they both uses the same ammunition the 5.7x28 round I guess you do that so as not to carry multiple types of ammunition cooool You have silencers on them but what about the ammo is it sub sonic it is it must be hard to get? and laser pointers and lights and a x3 sight"

Looking to Komuro, as Kohta he keeps going on "dose he breath when taking about this stuff."

Laughing at that he just shook his head. "Come on best go meet the rest of us"

Taking back my weapons, from the nutter I follow Komuro, to the house. On the way there I get bombarded by questions from the both of them. "When the introductions are done, I'll explain. That way I do it once." I tell the now pouting lads.

oooooo

Saya dragged me away from James asking me all sorts about him.

"So who is he?" she questions so low that only I can hear her.

"He is the reason I'm not dead, or worse one of them. In the last few days he has saved me body, mind and spirit." Looking back to see he has put Kohta on the ground in an arm lock, for trying to grab his equipment and shaking Komuros hand with the other. The sight causes me to cover my mouth trying to hide a chuckle.

Saya however looked on disapprovingly "Looks like he has started well. What's he like? Is he a foreigner?"

I looked at my trusted friend and answered her honestly "He is a good fighter. Sort of a cross, a good all-rounder, having the same skills as some all of us. He is good, with the sword and the guns that he carries. Towards them he is utterly ruthless giving them little or no time to react. But he has this caring side to him. He treated my wounds and brought me here, although he has asked for nothing in return yet. He is Very methodical in his approach to problems planning almost every task in detail, also he curses a lot" I was trying not to blush as I described him but Saya had noticed.

"You have done something with him haven't you?"

"Done what?" I tried to hide as I started to turn redder.

"Come on Saeko? you know what I mean? you are not as stupid as the rest of the group." Saya was practically begging me to tell her. I relented a little and told her of last night keeping some of the details to myself such as my demon.

"He stopped you?" she gasped a bit dumbfounded.

I looked down a bit embarrassed "yes"

"He's a keeper then" was all she could say I truly hoped she was correct.

We arrived at our destination within the house, to what I found out to be Rei's room. The others were waiting there for us Saya had sent a houseboy for some refreshments that soon arrived just as James and the boys entered the room.

ooooooo

The walk to the house was dominated by the gun nut, I now know as Kohta, he was deep in discussion with me about my gear.

"What else do you have?"

I was a bit reluctant to tell him, but hiding this from them all may not help with my acceptance. so I began describing some of the equipment back at the workshop.

"well you have seen the pistol, I had 2 but gave one to Saeko. There is another silenced P90 and 2 without silencers. For them though I only have 800 rounds of 5.7mm and 1500 5.7mm sub, so at some point that will need to change to something a bit more common.

I also have a l96 silenced rifle with 800 7.62mm rounds of green spot for it and 500 rounds of match subsonic , a M417 battle rifle that is supressed again I have 1000 of low quality 7.62 rounds for that, an mp5k with 100 rounds of 9mm and finally 2 Glock 18s." as I stopped my summery of the weapons I possessed I turned to look at Kohta He had stopped moving, looking at me with jaw almost hitting the floor, all I could think was _god not again is he having another white pee pee moment_.

Finally he squeaked out. "Where? We need all of this."

Looking at Komuro, hoping for some sort of explanation. "Is he seriously helping himself to this gear I don't mind lending what I have but is nice to be asked first."

"I think he is, Kohta calm down will you we don't know him yet."

Scratching the back of his head Kohta agreed with him "sorry I get a bit carried away with this sort of thing."

"No shit lad." I proclaimed all the while thinking to myself, _I hope fat boy here does not fall in love with me._

We rounded a corner and entered a room to women starring in silence at me.

Well this is awkward.

Taking the silence as my queue, not quite understanding Japanese's introduction I open my trap and start what I thought was a good attempt at an introduction .

"hello I'm James Campbell I brought back your friend back." again silence ok that could of gone better.

The girl that I had now christened Pinkie mutters and rolls her eyes "Idiot."

Saeko then saves me and starts to introduce everyone in the room. I get a chorus of nods and hellos.

Next the girl lying on the bed called Rei spoke "So tell us how you met Saeko?" I was kind of distracted by the fact she only had a towel on and Jesus did she have some big Boobs.

Regaining my senses after a moment and trying very hard not to stair (what I'm a young man that likes boobs).

"Ah well there is a story. She kind of fell on me, as I was having a cup of tea." there was some smirks and stifled laughs at this. "Ok so what I know. Then Saeko can confirm the rest." Then started the tail of what happened, from the girl falling through my roof, to the gate of the Takagi estate. But leaving out what happen at the shrine only saying that we stayed there that night.

the blonde nurse with boobs that surly had their own gravitational lpull was first to speak, even if a little spaced out. "That is wonderful and a new man." she was giggling a little, then surprising me because I had pegged her as a bimbo. She turned serious for as second "Saeko-chan I need to look at your wounds after you clean up." looking at me she added. "No offence but I just want to check" I nod to her she then asked what I gave her.

"A tetanus shot, a shot of broadband antibiotics a pack of 24 Amoxicillin, then some paracetamol and ibuprofen for any pain.

The nurse Looked at me surprised. "Not bad I would have done the same, but I still would like a look.

"Thank you and no problem."

Next was Pinkie she was asking allsorts such as where I was from what was I doing here. It was like a police interview. I simply answered as much as I could, until it came to the subject of my equipment.

"What are you doing with all the guns then?"

This was a tough one. So putting on A game face, to answer her calmly. I tried not to make the same mistake I did with Saeko yesterday. "Well I'm not prepared to tell you all about me. So I will just say that, I fix things for people from time to time."

It was a big enough hint to what I do, without actually coming out with it. Not like I wanted to advertise or answer with. Hay I kill people for a living and business is grate just grate and by the way can you point me in the direction of Yoshioka? So that I can off him.

The final question came from Komuro. "Can we rely on you, when things go wrong or bad?"

That was a worse question than the last I wanted to say to him. _Fuck off dick head, its more can I rely on you._ But I put it a bit better "So long as we all work together, then I see no reason why not. But I will prioritise who needs my help some more than others." I briefly looked to Saeko. She was looking directly at me with a small smile, knowing that I meant her. This did not go unnoticed by the other girls in the room; I just hoped I did not put her on the spot with that later.

After some more small chat and tea (point to note best tea ever, have I mentioned that I really like tea.) any way where was I oh yes after the small chat, I think that I was sort of accepted as one of the gang.

After some time and more getting to know you I asked if there was anywhere I could get shower as I really need to clean up. The answer was a resounding yes. That there is one in the room I would be staying in.

After saying my see you laters, to my new acquaintances and a see you soon to Saeko. I was shown to this room by Saya. We waked through the halls of the house in silence, only sort of polite nods giving directions. wehen we arrived at the room, as I went in she followed me.

"So it's in there then." Trying to fob her off, more because I did not like her yet, she came across as a bit of a know it all.

"yes." she sighed "Campbell-san please be good to her."

"Pardon."

"Don't play dumb with me idiot." The anger rising in her voice.

"Oh I know what you mean and I have no intention of hurting her. I was saying pardon, at the way you put it Pinkie." Barely containing my own severally pissed off temperament .

She waked right up to me. "It's not Pinkie its Takagi-sama to you." Speaking with a finger poking me in the chest eye twitching "and it is not me that you have to convince to stay with us, it is everyone."

Looking directly at her this time and in a forceful tone that shouted fuck off twat. "I don't give a fuck, what you all think of me. Or if you need me or not. the only person who I care about who's opinion I will listen to is Saeko. The sooner you understand that, the faster we will get along hell we might become friends." I over emphasise the might looking down on her from my full height.

"And I will call you pinkie, until you stop acting a prat and I most certainly will not call you sama." she stands her ground and I'm tempted just to shoot her to get this over with.

"Ok fair enough. We know where we stand with each other" she then explains.

Eh what is she on about.

"I now know you will look out for her. Also my papa wants to meet with you after you clean-up."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose in frustration "Ok… well then I will go see your dad after I shower."

We stand there in silence for a moment until I decide to tell her "Well unless you want to see me naked, I suggest you leave, as I am getting a shower now." she turns a bright shade of red, turns and practically flew out the door.

Shaking my head I start to think of all the rest of the group and apart from pinkie they were all likable in their own way.

Shizuka was a bit dippy with moments of brilliance.

Kohta was a bit of a gun freak but I did like him he was easy to talk to.

Komuro well there was something about him… that the others looked up to him.

Rei well, from what I could work out that she was a bit of a nudist that seamed level headed and Alice was as cute as a button. All in all not a bad bunch to hang about with.

Then I thought about Daddy Takagi Muttering. "I hope this is worth it" God I hope that daddy is not like the daughter or I might just shoot someone today.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 7: Down Time and Confessions**

The water was hot and flowing fast, purifying me. The colour of the run off was red and dirty, with the blood and dirt from the last few days. Dam it was good to be in the shower. There is just something about one, that puts the world to rights and far better than the bird bath that was my sink.

Having Just stood there enjoying the sensation and had been for at least 15 minutes, when I decided to finally get washed. I was not exactly relishing the thought, of having to put on my dirty clothes after this. "Should of brought some spare with me." I huffed out taking a gulp of the hot water then spitting it back out.

Finally all pruned up I left the shower. After an hour of just standing there washing myself lazily, got to take advantage while I can after all. Checking my watch its now 11:30, urrgg got to go meet daddy Takagi now.

I was thinking about the man, having done the previous research, on the Yoshioka job, The man that was originally to be my first mark in Japan.

Don Takagi was a clan leader and politician, ultra-right wing. A no bullshit kind of guy, probably will take an instant dislike to me as I'm a not from japan, but then nether is his wife so we will just have to see. Besides if it comes to a pissing contest on family I do have an ace up my sleeve for that.

Having got out of the shower and dried off, I started to look around the room in just my towel, to see if there are any clean clothes, which can be used. Grumbling to myself after the fruitless search, not for me by the looks of it, I'm 6'2" not that many in japan are that size. "Fuck!" dirty gear it is then, their go's my first impression. I will have to wash them before bed, so that it's dry in the morning.

Leaving my room, I head off down stairs towards the main office. Stopping one of the servants, to ask for directions to the Don, only to get a sort of wave in the direction. After some looking around the large home I bump in to Komuro on the way to find the don.

"Hello there." I shout out to him all grins.

"Hello how was the shower." He looks me up and down a little confused I still have blood stained clothes on.

"Ah well I don't have any clean ones." I smirk while scratching the back of my head. "But the shower was a god send." At that point we are interrupted by some shouting, it sounds like pinkie is giving someone a bad time.

Komuro looks to me and sighs "Best go see what that is about."

"Rather you than me kid… she is a feisty one" all but beaming at him,

"She is not always like that. Saya can be quite a good friend too"

"Well if you say so… anyway I have got to find the Don as he has asked to see me can you point in the right direction to find him?"

Looking at me for a moment Komuro then laughs and points down the hall. "Down there… Looks like we are both about to get some of the hard treatment."

"Maybe… maybe" I say as I walk off.

As I arrive I am asked to wait outside the dojo. By non-other than the man I was to kill next week Yoshioka "Don Takagi is in with someone and asked for you to wait here."

"Ok" was all I could say to the now lucky man looks like he was going to live.

After standing there for 20 minutes which felt as if it was 20 hours. With the feeling like I was at the principal's office, or when I was a kid, during the incident with the cat next door.

The door finally slides open to revel Saeko. She is dressed in a blue kimono, we exchange glances and I look down to see her with a new sword. Seriously the girl is picking them up like skittles now, by the hand full.

"Later. I will come and see you in your room later. But right now, you need to have your talk to Don Takagi about men's business" she calmly tells me with a small smile.

I just stand and nod as she walks past I whisper to her. "You look good in that." she stops briefly turns and gives me a wink and leaves.

Don Takagi, was a powerful looking man in both stature and looks. Not to mention his position is society as a whole. Someone not to be trifled with, but then so am I and I am not intimidated by this, or the kind of person that the Don is. I look to him bowing slightly; as I do not see him as a superior that and I just don't get the bow thing. this I will admit was a mistake. "You wish to see me Don Takagi." Straight to the point no sense dancing around it.

"….."

There is an awkward pause he is looking at me. Sizing me up, as if I am some ingrate that has just defiled his presence with my own.

"I do not approve of you."

Well that's nice of you I think keeping a straight face.

"A common man" he let this lingered a bit.

"That has seen fit, to ally himself with my sensei's daughter, I have half the mind to ask you to leave. But I will give you this chance, to defend yourself! After what you did for her. Be honest tell me now why you are worthy"

My mid was swimming on the edge of, fuck you and have 5.7mm of fuck off to the face.

I looked to the Don, giving him the deepest of stairs. Showing him exactly what I was a cold killer that would not think twice of killing, if it is needed, then go and have cornflakes after the fact. Not that this would intimidate him it, I was not that stupid to believe it would. It was more a show of fuck you.

"I am James Campbell, of the Clan Campbell of Argyll Scotland. 6th in line to the head of the clan. The clan cheften is my great grandfather. I am a fighter a killer for hire and I will not think twice of anyone's safety but Saeko's, even if that means that I must die so she can live."

Ok that could have gone better. But this guy just pissed me right off. It is true though, I had fallen for her and fallen bad. Now knowing, that I am going to have to tell her this and soon.

I paused to let my words sink in "and if you wish me to prove it to you… then you can fuck right off… as that would be a matter between her father and myself."

Looking at me angrily he then began to laugh "well Campbell-kun I admire your honesty… but you are an assassin and that is hard to take in, as well as have you around here unattended."

Cutting him off mid speech; "I was in the old world, now in this new one, well I don't know just a survivor and fighter like everyone else and I give you my word that I will not do anything untoward anybody here."

Looking to me again to size up his words and craft his answer. "Very well you have my support. You may stay but you must listen to me."

Aging I gave him the fuck off look "I am here at Seako-sans request and for her only. I will help out but in no way will I be subservient to anyone else here."

Looking at me surprised, all I could think was don't like it when it does not go your way do you.

"Very well I have a measure of you now. Some of it I like other things, well what I see is that you are head strong be careful of that. You may go now. But know this you are being watched." then he bowed a little.

I returned the bow keeping eye contact with him at all times turned and left all the while thinking it's going to be one of them days is it.

0000

The water was soothing, washing away my troubles and the pain from my cuts and sprains. The girls where with me, asking all sorts of questions.

I just wanted to be left alone for a moment to meditate and centre myself.

I was missing him already my battle partner James. I admired him greatly, maybe even loved him. All this was strange and new to me, I was having a crush well at least I think I was.

After my shower I sat down on the bed, so Sense could inspect my wounds, complementing on the job James had done. But telling me if he had done a little more than he had, the soon to be scars would have been hard to see.

Saya was asking what I thought of him again. "So tell me the truth what do you think of him?"

It was just girl talk and I could be doing without it for now. "I admire him greatly."

Rei then piped up. "So is that bushido for you love him then?"

I started to turn red this got them all very excited, with a giggling chorus of she is in love.

Saya excitably added "I should think so after what you nearly did last night?"

I looked to her, as an even darker shade of red broke across my face burning brightly; as I threw a look that could kill to Saya.

The room fell silent, with only Saya giggling quietly. Content in the mayhem she had just sown.

Rei broke the silent with a gasped "what happened?"

So I told them of the encounter. About how we made out and almost had sex and that he was the one that stopped me.

Sensei Shizuka then came over to me and smacked me upside the head and on the ass.

"ooowww what was that for?" I yelped at her.

Then moving to her med bag she threw me a box.

"What is this?" then as I read it I turned even redder if that was possible it was a box of 6 condoms.

Embarrassingly I looked at her "I have an IUD so that can't happen"

She then came back over and gave me a hug and whispered sweetly to me "ok. but if it happens, let me know. At least he is responsible and thought of you. I have never had a man like that, most of them just play with my boobs." she pouted, jiggling her large breasts.

Comforted by her genuine concern for me and happy that my bust was the smallest in the room, I calmed down again and got dressed, in the kimono Sayas mum had left me.

As I got dressed, Saya informed me that I was to go see Don Takagi in his dojo.

On arriving at the dojo, I was met by Don Takagi and he ushered me into the dojo.

Bowing to him deeply, I asked with grate respect. "Hello Don Takagi. I am grateful for your hospitality please take care of me."

The reply was surprising "It is I that should be grateful. That I should have my master's daughter and prodigy visiting me. As I was a student of his please sit with me." He said this warmly and we sat down facing each other.

We sat in silence for a minute then the don addressed me. "So who was the man you came with?"

"He is James Campbell. He helped me here and I respect his ability's. He is an honourable man. But not from japan."

"Is that so?" he paused in thought for a moment, then continued. "Any way onto the main reason for calling you here"

The don questioned me while handed over to me a sword "what do you think of this blade? Go ahead and open it you will not soil its power."

I open the blade" it is a rare sword a double edged Katana it is a Murata-Tou it is a fine blade flawless"

He laughs then answers "your knowledge of the sword is exceptional. it is said that General Murata cleaved a pigs skull and it did not even leave a scratch. but knowledge is not what I wish to discuss. Please accept this as a gift, for the training your father gifted me with."

"I am sorry" as impressed as I was I had no right to accept his offer. "I cannot accept such a gift it would be better given to my father."

He looks to me disappointedly. "Then as a gift for saving my daughter."

I realise that Don Takagi is not going to take no for an answer." Very well I gratefully accept this sword."

I bow again and he asked me to rise laughing "you do not need to bow to me Saeko, Pleases let us discuss other matters."

We spoke of his daughter. Again I praise her and her parents while we drink some tea and we talk of Komuro about his leadership ability and how it is just staring to assert itself, even if he can be a little indecisive.

After we finished our conversation, and I was leaving. I see him standing there outside the dojo it's my battle partner and interest. James my heart leaped with joy at the sight of him and I told him we would speak later. He was looking me up and down ,then gave me a complement and I did something very unlike me, I winked. I actually winked at him like a girl with a crush. I felt that I was looking forward to our take later.

After I left James to the Don, I went outside to the koi pond, to settle my thoughts, relax and meditate.

I always enjoyed watching koi I found it very relaxing even when home it was one of the places I could be found the most.

After about 15 minutes I was joined by Saya.

"These koi are beautiful and quite rare." I say to her, More to try and get her to move on, as I was not finished in my meditations.

But soon I know that this failed as she asked to talk with me I just nodded a reply still looking to the pond.

"So you're not just an expert in kendo but fish as well."

"I find all things cultural of interest." I say to her still not wanting to engage in a deep discussion.

"You do know that this is all over now no more kendo tournaments no more dojos or koi."

"I am aware, that this new word is just beginning and there is nothing left of the old." She had a point; the old order was dying like the rest of the world.

"We need to think about what we are going to do next. We are getting side lined more and more here." Saya had started to deepen the conversation.

"You are right but we will see what Komuro has to say. We will have to get together as a group and talk about it." This was my answer and it was up to our reluctant leader, to plan our next move and actions.

However for now I was content just to wind down for a bit, if I could. Then I see a glimpse of my battle partner heeding to his room he looked annoyed. I wanted to talk with him and comfort him maybe with him I could get some peace for a bit.

Saya had seen him to. "You want to go to him don't you?"

All I could do was nod it was not like she could understand what had bonded us the last few days.

"Fine I will see you later. I'll see if I can get Takashi to sort out a meeting in a few hours" she smiled at me then added "I'll come and let you know when."

"Thank you" was all I said as I left to see James.

ooooooo

I was pissed off. The meeting with daddy did not go to well; the man was a fucking ass in my opinion. Thinking of the conversation only wound me up more as I read far too much into it and its meaning.

So on my way back I stopped near the kitchen, asked one of the staff nicely for some tea, to try and calm down a bit.

Another servant was trying to take it to my room for me. "Look friend you don't have to serve me so I'll just take it myself." he was surprised by this as he handed me a pot and a cup. "thanks brother" Then with a pot in one hand and a cup in the other I set off for my room.

I had just got in and closed the door starting to fill the cup when there was a soft knock. muttering as I walked over to the door. "Can I just get 5 fucking minutes."

On opening the door however I completely changed my mind, it was a ray of light, that was sure to brighten up my day, Stood there in all her beauty long Violet hair and sapphire eyes that I could lose my soul in, was Saeko.

"Hello there stranger." I beam at her,

"Hello James-san may I come in." she asked in that calm manner she had.

"Yes would you like some tea? I just got a pot."

It then dawns on me, Shit I only have one cup

"Yes thank you" she walks into my room siting on the edge of the bed. closing the door I then move back to the desk to get her tea, handing her the cup. "thank you."

Next going to my day sack. I get out a bottle cut off the top to craft a makeshift cup and fill it with tea.

Looking at me doing this Saeko starts laughing. "You could have just got another cup you know."

"That is true but this way I get to see you more." grinning and laughing a bit more.

Then looking down and breathing out hard. "I need to ask you something? I need to know how you feel about me?"

My mind suddenly took a brain fart which is strange for me; I just stood there struck dumb and nodded.

"This morning and last night, did you mean what you said? I can understand if you did not and just said that to get me out of my low moment..."

Standing there like an idiot, without a clue what to say all I do is observe her as my thoughts abandoned me with the last comment of _your on your own son. _

_Saeko_ was visibly trembling. It must have been hard on her, to show someone that side of her. Then for the idiot she confided in, to just stand there gawping. The silence must have been defining to her at this point, as slowly my mind started to kick in and back to business as usual.

"I will take your lack of reply as a no you did not." She then queried standing up to start looking at me. Then with still no answer, he eyes turned to the ones that I had seen, that morning after our fight with the zeds when I narrowly blocked her blade. Then turning she made for the door.

On seeing this, mind came back to me. The words formed in my mind. It was now or never crush her, surprise her, or make her very happy. What the fuck was I doing?

Saeko had just reached the door, a hand turning the handle when I shouted after her. "Stop and please sit back down."

Not even looking at me and asking with some venom in her voice. "Why should I?"

"Because I have something to say, to you and only you." There is conviction in my voice I stair directly in to her eyes she moves back over to me but she does not sit down.

I grasped her hand and she tried to pull away. But I grasped firmer, for each attempt to pull away.

"I meant every word I said to you last.. night and especially this morning….. I want to fight by your side and for you to fight by mine… there is nobody else I would rather have with me in the valley. But you need to understand, that I was a Hitman. That everything I have done before was solo with stealth. Every move planed every eventuality planed for. Night was my only ally… I lived to a strict code and rules to isolate myself…if anything I am the one that is tainted but I have accepted this of myself… Then someone dropped into my life. As the world went to hell, she showed me her true self and confided in me. At that moment I decided that I would accept her for what she is. for what she can do and what she can teach me… then after just 2 days…. I decided that…. I LOVE you Saeko."

ooooooo

I was raging inside. He said nothing he just looked on at me with silence and what I thought was pity. I did not want his pity. If I did not get out of there I would have killed him as I found my hand on my sword.

As I move to the door to run from him, he called me back at first I did not move. Then as I turned around I had decided that I was going to hit him. But his expression had changes he looked at me with nothing but admiration.

He took my hand but as I tried to pull away he tightened his grip.

But then he spoke to me. His words fill my head he dose accept me but why I'm tainted he could not want me. He wants me as his battle partner and no other, he has been alone for so long it is hard for him to rely on others. He is a killer but admits to this even to himself.

But it was The next words hit me like a train.. I almost faint as I hear them… my legs start to feel weak as I slowly go to the floor in front of him.

Tears of joy roll down my cheek he loves me. I have a love. Me Saeko Busujima the sadistic killer that becomes aroused as I kill my enemies, has found someone that accepts me. It took the end of the world but it happened.

He lifts me up into his arms he placing his forefinger under my chin lifting my face to look at him.

"But why me?"

"No reason what so ever. Why would I need a reason, for once in my life. I am following my heart. and not just because I think it's cool."

God he was a smooth talker. We stand with him holding me I place my head on his chest.. again his heartbeat soothes me, as I listen to the heart that loves me.

After standing there for what seemed an eternity I finally have the conviction to speak again words I never thought I would ever get to say. "I love you to James my love"

I turn my head and reach up and we kiss softly.

Just as we are about to go further there is a knock at the door. I look at him and laugh again "Maybe one day we will get some time alone again."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

the end of this chapter is longer than the normal also it has the lemon in it.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 8: Best laid Plans**

The door knocked, ruining the moment that we were having. This was frustrated me in more than one way. Both of us turned our head to see if the person knocking would just sod off. Nope the door knocked again. "I'll answer it"

Reluctantly I waked over to the door, opening it find my favourite person in the world staring back at me, Pinky. "Oh deep joy It's you."

Huffing "baka"Saya barged her way past me to see Seako all red and puffy eyed.

"What have you done to her?" she shouted at me so angry that, I thought she was going to have a stroke. Her right eye was twitching again.

"Not much apart from telling her something between us two." As I tried in vain to proclaim my innocence.

"Well it sure does not look like nothi….."

interrupting us was Saeko "Saya-san it is ok. He just confessed to me."

Saya then calmed down and looked on stunned for a few seconds then hugged Seako. "Sorry. I have interrupted this, haven't I"

It was the first time she was quiet around me and….hold on a second; confessed? Confessed what? Not getting the meaning at this point I needed to know what she was on about. "What have I confessed?"

Both girls look at me Saeko rolling her eyes face palming and Saya with "you are an idiot"

Sakeo then tells me the answer to the question"you confessed your love"

At that moment I got it, like having a ton of bricks dropped on me. Thinking I really.. Really need to learn the culture a bit more "Ok this is a cultural thing and I think I need to learn, more about how it works round here."

Saeko started laughing "then I shall teach you"

"God knows someone needs to" pinkie added. "Any way congratulations you two but Komuro has called a meeting about what next I was coming to get you." She then pointed to me. "And now that you are with us you have been invited too"

Thinking to myself, don't make me feel to welcome now will you. I answer her" can you give us 5 minutes and we will be right there" she nodded to me hugged Saeko again then left us alone.

"Well that was interesting." I say looking to my new girlfriend.

"Very" was her only answer.

"We will continue this tonight" I had to say something this was getting beyond awkward now, dam pinkie for ruining my jazz.

Saeko then kissed me, bringing me out of my thoughts of; evil things need to happen to that pink haired smart ass.

Breaking the kiss she then spoke "she is nice really you know."

Laughing I answer "I hear that a lot. But I have yet to see it."

"That's is a mean thing to say"

"It is but… well… from my point of view it is true… anyway we had better get going before we are missed." grasping her hand we walk off to the meeting with the others.

oooooo

After Saya left I was feeling happy I had a love James and all was good in my world.

We walked hand in hand to the meeting. We arrived and took our place at the far end of the room, with James leaning against a wall and I sat by his side.

The group looked towards us and seen how we were acting with each other. Quiet at first then all of a sudden there was a barrage of congratulations.

The boys started shaking hands with pats on the back and I was getting hugged to death. Suffocated by Shizuka boobs as she came at me, when I was finally allowed air I was gasping and a deep red from embarrassment.

James was chuckling and I looked to him "One word and I will kill you." he put his hands up in mock surrender still laughing at my obvious discomfort.

0000000

"The point of this meeting is, what we are to do next "Komuro tarted off.

"Rei and myself want to find out about our parents, if there still alive. So we are asking if anyone will help us"

There was silence in the room until Seako commented "I will go with you and aid in your search" kind of thought she would say that, so looks like I will be going too. "Yes you have me to." I added to the mix.

Both the young teens look to me and Rei askes me "why are you going"

Ok thought that would be obvious. But I try a different approach "where she go's" I point to Saeko "I can't in all good conscience send the girl I love into the mouth of hell on her own. With just a pat on the backside and tell her that dinner will be in the oven. That and I don't play house wife very well."

Komuro stared at me for a few moments "ok" was the somewhat mundane reply "So it will be us four."

I looked over to Kohta confused as to why he was not going. But not saying anything about it. I let the kid continue his brief.

I have already talked with Don Takagi. He is agreement with me but from tomorrow we have 2 days to find them then everyone here will be moving to another location.

Shizuka, Saya, Kohta, Zake and Alice will be staying here. Until we return or meet up at the new location."

Kohta finally spoke up protesting that he could not go with us but he got cut off "I need a fighter to look after the rest in case we get split up" I could see his thoughts now and to be honest I liked it.

He then went into more detail "ok from 9am tomorrow we will go back out first to Reis house as that is closer. Then to mine we will move quickly and quietly with the least amount of equipment that we can… That is what we will do"

I did not like this plan though, as it was too short with no detail. so I asked him "is that all or are you just getting started"

He looked confused "no we just kind of make it up on the way."

Fucking hell is he serious. That is the grand plan, make it up and see who gets munched on first. I had to stop this.

After a few moment contemplation I looked up "no offence but are you fucking nuts" everyone stopped and stared at me mouths open.

"Wait and hear me out first" I then added "we need a better plan than that. There is not enough information such as; it's good that you guys know where you live. But I do not nether dose Saeko as we have never been to your homes. We have no idea as to the street lay out. No plan if someone is injured, what light equipment is supposed to be, food and water ,stop offs or what to do at night."

He was looking down now realising that he had just put out a plan for sure death.

I look around and the others have come to the same sort of conclusion.

"But the good thing is that we have not left yet and we have time so we can start again so if you are not going you don't need to be here so well I don't know get some tea or something unless you can add to the plan."

The only one to stay was Pinky which for once I was happy that Pinky was going to stay I needed that big brain of hers. The only problem with that thought was the one that followed it. At that point I could not help myself as I started to hum the tune to a cartoon I saw as a kid. Pinky and the brain

Once we all settled down, I start again. "Ok we first need some street maps, so we can plan a route and alternatives. It just so happens I have one in my room, from when we left my workshop. Then some pens and paper to note down what we need. Next thing we need to think about is the kit we are going to take. After that who will carry what. So everyone get your gear that you think you need then we will come back here in 10 minutes."

Everyone got up to leave, to get there gear. I hung in the back so I could stop Komuro. "Can I have a word?"

"Why so you can shoot me down again." He said bitterly to me.

"No actually to give you some advice so we don't have this again" fuck I had just neutered the lad in front of everyone I needed to do something about it.

"What is it?"

"Well just to get things straight with you. You are the leader of this group and if you want to live a bit longer, you need to be more careful in your planning.

So I will do this one. Watch and learn how to plan a job from me. Then I will watch you plan and execute the next and help you after that, if you ask." I look to him expecting an answer.

"So why don't you do it? Take charge" he then asks me directly

"Because the people around you.. Have chosen you.. To lead them. You got them this far you have their trust and in time you will have mine. I'm just the new guy, which nobody knows yet.

That and my background was not a team sport but a solitary one. I'm only just getting use to one other having my back. Never mind 2 more….."

"….so your point is…"

"My point is this. Leadership is earned by the trust of those you lead and you have that. But the first lesson you need to understand is that you serve to lead them…. if you don't give them a well thought out plan then you have failed that service." I pause for a moment letting lesson sink in.

"I see your point… ok I will do this thanks."

"Good but just remember that after this it all your show so grow a pair." I leave him after that final comment.

As I leave I bump into Don Takagi again. "I see what you did for Komuro-Kun and I thank you for giving him that lesson. Let us hope that will inspire him to become more decisive."

"I hope so to" wow he thanked me well the day is looking up.

10 minutes later; the 5 of us were all sat down together again. Looking at maps of the city, I had Rei and Komuro mark out their homes. This was so we could see where we would be going.

It was about a 4 mile round trip as Seako also wanted to go to her home for some things and just in case her father did not go on that trip on Zday.

"Ok we have what we need information wise, so let's get to the hard part."

Again I split the job into phases.

Phase 1 the route out: this consisted of several stop of points that we would all be able to find if we got split up with a set waiting time at each working our way back to the estate all movement was to be done silently with no talking so as not to attract any of them if the route was compromised then we would go back to a stop of and do a work around.

Phase 2: target location 1: if clear with nobody there then a note would be left if it was full of them then we would observe for 30minutes then try another approach. The Grim part if family was turned then someone else from the group would take them out.

phase 3 route to target location 2: again the same as phase 1 but with a night stop off planed this was to find an abandoned house with a walled garden or a flat clear it then stay the night the routine for this will be decided on location.

phase 4: location 2: same as phase 2

phase 5: was to be decided depending on time ether go to Saekos home or go back to the estate.

After that we then started planning on the equipment to take with us. Everyone would have a small back pack with 1 bandage, spare ammunition 2 litters of water I would have my day sack with more med kit I would get from Miss Shizuka. Takashi was to get my Pistol and sword. Rei would stick with her rifle.

Next was the what ifs.

Bumping into them it was avoided at all costs no firing unless surrounded and then it would be suppressed weapons first then if that fails all out.

If someone was bitten that would be decided on location. But the general consensus was fucking kill me.

If someone was injured then the plan was to patch up somewhere safe then move back to the estate

We then went on about maybe traveling at night it had its merits but street lighting was not good and sound travel further at night so unless we have a car by then no.

The plan was still very open but this was to allow for the fuck factor for that moment that can only happen out there.

0000

It was getting late by the time we finished, 8 o'clock we had been at it for 3 maybe 4 hours, when it was finally declared done.

Komuro did the final walk through with us all giving us our orders for the next day.

We were leaving the estate at 9 am sharp, so we decided that from now until 7am was our own time and I know where I wanted to spend mine and that was with James,

We both decided it was time to eat so we went with the other 3 and got some food together. Chatting about our mission and joking to lighten the mood until Rei brought us down well sort of.

She was sitting next to Takashi, as she would normally do; trying to win him back. Then declared "You know with the uncertainty in this world we should live each day as if it was our last"

I felt she was both right and yet so wrong if it was like that then what was there to look forward to.

It was as I finished my thought that James said in his deep serious tone "ok with that in mind as this conversation is getting too deep for me. I'm off to bed and I would suggests you all do the same. As it's a big day tomorrow."

To this everyone agreed and we started to go to our respective rooms he walked by my side slowly letting the rest get ahead of us. I then said to him. "Like our last."

James turned to me. "hmm?" not quite hearing me.

Taking his hand I asked him directly. "If this is to be our last then may we spend it together."

He stopped and looked at me "You know that it is the man's place to ask that." all the while pouting in mock hurt he then added "Ok the lets treat this as if we have no tomorrows Saeko."

Relived and smiling broadly and his uses of my name all I could say was "Thank you my love."

It was still exciting to me that I had a love, to share this with and , I was going to give myself to him.

0000

We arrived at what I was thinking is now our room and asked her "would you like to stay with me tonight."

Turning to face me she answered "I would like nothing more." ]

silently I opened the room and allowed her to go in first all the time thinking what are you doing here we go again seeing the world through the eye of your cock again.

She turns to me stating in that calm manner that I am getting accustomed to "I am going for a bath….. Do you wish to join me?"

"yes" I answered "I would like that very much" yet on the inside my thoughts where more along the lines of wibble and FUCKing right I do.

I left to the bathroom to run the bath, making it as hot as I could stand, hoping that she likes it like that too.

On completing that task I left the bathroom to see her in nothing but a towel and a towel never looked lovelier.

Her skin was alabaster in colour and her lips an inviting cherry red. She was walking towards me hips swaying hypnotically.

She stopped by me. We embraced warmly. She then whispered "Please be gentile. as I'm giving you my purity."

God she can be a bit forward, I started to think until that primal part of me that all men have suddenly went, VIRGIN fuck yehhh. The next thought was I really need to have a word with that part of me.

0000000

Saeko was determent that her first time was going to be memorable and she was going to attack it like she did all tasks in her life head on.

James had gone to run the bath that would be used for later. as first she wanted to finish what she had started last night.

Quickly she changed out of the kimono and into a towel so as to be ready for his return.

James came back into the room, to see Seako in nothing but a towel. This had her desired effect stunning him, as he watched his love walk seductively over. He was already starting to become aroused at just this sight.

Once she got to him they embraced each other and Saeko straight forward as always told him. "Please be gentile as I am giving you my purity."

He was aroused, that primal part of all men was in anticipation at what was to come, his caring side ready to be gentile with her, so as to make the experience not one of pain but one of joy.

He looked his lover in the eye at her statement as cold sapphire met ice blue he whispered back "at any time that you don't like what is happening tell me don't try to endure any pain for me" it was a simple request one of concern for his lover.

She started to lose herself in those eyes. The request sending her head into a spin with thoughts of, is this what true love is like? If so I want more. Lifting herself up on her toes slightly she reached up so as to kiss to sample what is next

Their lips met again, this time not in trepidation of a new love or in comfort.

But in lust soft at first, then with growing urgency, tongues meeting to do battle with each other in a war of lust. Only braking Now and then for air, as the two tried to outlast each other.

His hands had started to caress her, gently stroking her arms, neck and around her breasts. Then going through her long hair, playing with the long tresses setting of every goose bump she had.

She wanted more of him, pulling at his t-shirt removing it so as to see him better. Kissing hungrily at his neck and her moving hands to feel his abs and pecks his body was hard and sculpted he was muscular but not overly just a normal well maintained body. He was well trained he looked after his body. She needed to see even more, undoing his belt clip and pants button pulling at the waist band, so as to let them fall. She gasped in excitement at his manhood as it was freed.

He liked the sensation of her undressing him. Sending him wiled for her, this angel that fell to him. He gasped in excitement as she grasped his exposed manhood slowly stroking its length. After a short time he wanted to see her in all her glory, no not wanted but needed.

Picking her up bridal fashion he moved her over to the bed both embracing each other.

Her towel fell away as he picked her up exposing her body.

She was blushing at this, having never been seen by a man nude. But it was a blush of lust and wanting, as she prepared herself for what was sure to come, she purred out in a voice she did not know she had. "Am I agreeable to you?"

James was baffled, she was more than agreeable. He thanked the heavens that he was permitted to be with such a beauty.

Her soft white skin glowing in the soft dim light, Her body slender and toned to perfection, the large firm breasts with nipples just a few shads darker than her skin, her flat toned stomach down to the soft well sculpted pubic hair, her now wet womanhood that was a neat slit with only just a hint of the fold of her clitoris peeking out. To her long toned legs. Yes she was most certainly agreeable.

"Agreeable no. you are an angel of perfection sent to me." was his reply as he placed her onto the bed.

James was kissing her body from top to tow gently stroking and tickling.

She writhed in the ecstasy of his touch, hungry for more. As he massaged her breasts gently kissing and licking the nipples, she started to moan as the heat within her grew.

What was he doing? He was working his way down to her… oh god is he going to do that, on my first time. She thought, just as fingers started to stroke the inside of her thigh.

Kisses started to the top of her womanhood and across to the inside of her leg back up to her thigh, then suddenly he was kissing her other lips gently. His tongue then started to caress her inner most area, an area that had never been touched by a man, opening the delicate folds as if she was a delicate flower. The flat of his tongue started to massage the bud of that flower opening it further.

He was determined that this was to be good for her. His releases all but guaranteed. He was going to ensure that she was well satisfied before that could happen.

Was he going to do this? To taste her nectar and ensure she was satisfied before moving on.

He worked his way over her body, making his way downward until there was no further to go. He started to kiss the lips of her innermost parts, her legs parted more as if to encourage him to go further. At the top of her entrance was the hard bud of her clit eager for attention and he was only to eager to give it just that.

As he licked and kissed his hands stroked her body so as to heighten the sensation.

A hand grasped his hair pushing him further letting him know she was enjoying all her could offer her.

He then moved a finger to her entrance slowly stroking it, stirring her now flowing honey. Saeko's now constant panting and soft moans getting louder, letting him know he was close to achieving his goal as she read her body.

James then gently pushed his finger in deeper, tuning it up ward and with a gentile come here rhythm rubbed the next sensitive spot the one within her core the mussels constricting and quivering around his finger.

Saeko had never felt such pleasure, as her body was melting around her to his touch.

Every now and then but in growing quantity she would feel as if her head was exploding in the pleasure.

Something was building within her, she could not control her body as it quivered and cried for more. The motion of his tongue and fingers caused her to go insane with lust.

Then a deep rumbling feeling took over her as her voice broke into a scream, her mind exploded into a field of stars, as her body uncontrollably convulsed and twitched.

The unexplained heat of it all, warming her from her core to her soul.

After some time that felt as if it was eternal, she could do nothing but lie there, as the body of the one that had done this to her then embraced her.

He was moving after the embrace having watched the one he loved climax. James was now between her legs his erect penis touching her entrance feeling the transferring of its moisture.

He asked Saeko for her permeation to continue.

She was ready to start the act of where they would become one.

All she could do was smile and nod having still not caught her breath.

She felt herself start to part as he gently pushed into her she could feel the resistance of the last of her innocents giving way to him.

There was a sharp pain as it finally gave way, she winced in pain causing him to stop. After a minute of them staying like that she then asked him to continue.

Again he pushed forward, she still hurt but not as much as before he was now at the hilt of his manhood and could not go any further.

She held him like this for a few seconds, staring lovingly into those ice blue eyes feeling a sense of full that she has never had before, she was now a woman.

Saeko kissed him deeply and purred "its ok you can go on now."

As he entered her he could feel the tightness of her round him.

As it gave way he heard her yelp in pain and he stopped and waited for her to become accustomed to the feeling of him.

When this happen, he again slowly pushed himself into her until, there was no more to go. They held this for a few second then she encouraged him to continue.

Slowly they started to build their rhythm all the time kissing or sharing loving stairs at each other. He was close to what he could endure as his strokes became more raged he breathe "I'm going to cum soon"

She heard him, he was not the only one she was starting to explode again "please in me I want to feel it all pleases" she begged him "its ok I have precautions. So you can" she could feel his strokes shorten he was starting to grunt and moan until.

She felt it a flooding warm sensation filling her as he exploded into her core. Having never felt this sensation it set of her own climax. He collapsed besides her, rolling over to holding her. She turned to face him placing her head into the crook of his neck as the tremors of her joy subsided.

The pair just stayed like that for what seemed hours until she asked about the bath.

00000

"James do you still wish to take that bath with me" I asked the man that I loved and now have as my lover.

"Yes I do what about you" he turned to me with a smile still holding me.

"Yes I do."

We then had the bath together. As he washed and massaged me in the bath I had never felt so wanted in my life. I had truly found my true love.

We returned to the bed tuning off the lights still naked in the bead we embraced and I spoke softly to him. "Thank you for making this what it is. The best last day that I could of ever of wished for" I then kissed him and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Authors note: just to let you know that I have reviews upto chapter 15 and completed 19, 20, 21 book one will be compleat by chapter 24. The out line for book 2 "Life is but a dream for the dead" is done. This will be more third party than point of view. A prolog will go up as chapter 25 but I will write this properly after Soldiers of the Dead.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**chapter 9: If It Can Go Wrong It Will.**

I awoke at day break, content what happen last night. I looked down to see her. She was curled up next to me. Facing me she was sucking her thumb on one hand the other across my chest and a leg on top of mine. It was certainly one of the sweetest things I had seen.

I looked to my watch it was 5:30 maybe another hour sleep. I looked back at Saeko then gently moved some of her hair from her face causing her to stir and look at me, catching my admiring looks.

"Morning." she mumbled thumb still in her mouth. "What time is it?"

"Its 5:30 so we still have an hours sleep." I answered softly.

She then flashed me a mischievous smile "I can think of something else to do."

"Oh can you now." As I playing along.

"Yes and it looks as if you are ready before me." She purred this out, her voice dripping with intent, as her hand grazed over my manhood.

"And I said all men have this in the morning." As my body replied to her touch.

"And I said I would take advantage of that." With those words playing in my head she rolled over to mounted me, making love for the second time.

After some very energetic love making we had another shower together.

All I could think about was dam I am one lucky guy. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. There is work to be done.

It was nearing 7:00am, we had agreed to meet the others for breakfast at this time. To go over things again, in case anyone thought of something we missed.

Urgh no rest for the wicked I was thinking. Saeko was getting ready to leave, so she could go to her room and get changed into something more appropriate for battle. Or going by her dress sense that I had witnessed so far, more fuck you daddy clothes. "How about I come with you then we can go down for breakfast together." I suggested to her.

"You go ahead… I need to pick out what I need so I could be some time." She answered, back in calm mode.

Feeling somewhat rejected I replied "No problem."

Saeko then kissed me. "Until later James."

oooooo

Making my way to my room alone, I felt a bit bad to ask James to go without me, but I had to keep another promise to sensei Shizuka.

But first I need to get changed.

Arriving at my room down the hall I found Saya inside.

"I was waiting for you? I heard you last night and this morning."

I started to turn red at her mention, instantly realising what she meant.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to embarrass you I just wanted to ask you something?"

She was asking me sincerely and straight so I calmed myself wondering what it is she wanted. "Ask what you will Saya-chan."

"What was it like? I mean the whole thing not just the sex. finding love?"

Now that I was not ready for. But I put on my best big sister face and looked to my young friend.

"I don't know how to put it he is brash, forthright and curses far too much. He does not know much about our culture. But he is caring, honorable, a very skilled warrior and willing to learn. He tended to me when I needed it, he was there for me when I needed him most. I think he will always be there for me….that is the only way I can describe it. Why do you ask?"

"I have someone in mind, I just don't want to ask just yet that's why." she said with hesitation "I just wanted to know how you know if you get me?"

"I'm happy for you but who is it that you seek?"

"Well you have James. Rei and Komuro are dancing round each other. As for me well it is similar to you he has been there for me since all this began, but I have treated him badly, not just in the last few days but for some time he confessed to me once before and I blew him off then. So I don't know."

I then knew who she meant. "He is a good man, if somewhat fixated on a certain subject and has saved us from them on countless occasions. I can see that he cares for you. Just take it slow and give him some signs."

I was going to continue when the door burst open to a shouting tittering voice. "Seako you bad girl! Was it good… oh hehe. I wish I could have some of that. It sounded awesome Tell me everything?" It was our ditsy friend and medic Shizuka.

"I well er yes it was very enjoyable." I stammered out, as she then had one of her out of character moments and became serious.

"Well I know it was I could hear you down the hall. so it was your first time? Was there much pain? And when was the last time you checked your IUD string was there?"

I was more than surprised. I was mortified at her directness. I embarrassingly answered her "I checked it 1 month ago. He was very gentile with me so it only hurt a little and not at all this morning."

She then came over and smacked my backside again. "So you don't know if it is still in then?"

She was right this was a major oversight as I face palmed myself at the oversight.

"No"

"Ok how long have you had it in?"

"3 years." I replied, downcast for my error. "Ok… Will you mind if I check you over just in case."

I agreed and reluctantly laid down so she could carried out her check. It was unpleasant and nerve racking. But Saya for all her arrogance came over to me and held my hand and stroked my hair comforting me in something that is dam right uncomfortable.

"Well there is good news and bad." she then stated to me,

I looked down to her fearing the worse. "What?"

"The IUD is not there. But I don't think you are pregnant, we will need a test to be sure." she let the words sink in,

My eyes widened. It was bad, I will be nervous until I can get a test or have my period next week.

She then continued. "You also have a small tear so no playing for a week."

"ok" was all I could say. Ok give me a minuet she then said. Getting up "I have one test in my med bag" she left the room.

I looked to Saya she who continued holding my hand. "It will be ok."

"Thank you Saya."

Miss Shizuka then returned and handed me the test. "You can use this when your period is late or after 21 days, then you will know for sure."

It was going to be a hard wait and I would have to tell James as soon as I could. She then hugged me and said "Don't worry. We are all here for you and I don't think that man will be upset."

I knew she was done, as she went back into ditz mode. "So tell me everything."

Saya just rolled her eyes and announced "And she is back" we then giggled while talking about my night as I got changed.

oooooo

I had made my way down to our meeting point, it was in the large dining room Rei and Komuro were there ready for the next part of our day.

Rei was looking at me funny, smiling and giggling odd what is up with her.

"So what were the noises from your room last night?" she asked knowing fully well what they were.

So she is trying to embarrass me well two can play that game "listening in were we lass?" I then accused.

With a mortified look on her face turning a bright red "no no no.." Hands waving madly "I.. well.. it was loud and I was next door"

All I could do was laugh at her fluster moment "You need to try better, if you want to embarrass me with this sort of stuff."

Komuro then came over hooking an arm around me in to a team talk he said in a low voice "you must teach me what you did, I heard you from my room across the hall."

Stifling a laugh "What not next door too?" I then added "well it's just something you work out read the moment and watch porn it's what I did at your age." he just sighed.

Saeko then arrived. Aging I was struck dumb at what she was wearing.

it was the same black boots and stockings the split black skirt her new sword hanging from a belt on her hip and a tight fitting white top this showed every curve of her body I defiantly was one lucky guy.

Rei was the one to bring me out of it "Gezzz you need that much attention!"

Saeko cocked her head to one side, "What you on about?"

"Your clothes."

"Nothing wrong with what I see" was my reply

"You're a man you don't count" Rei then huffed out.

At this point I looked over to see Komuro, eye fucking Saeko. He had a bit of blood coming from his nose. "Lad if you're going to do that don't make it so obvious." I growled to him. Thinking, keep that up and there will be a lot more blood from your nose.

"Eh uh ho right sorry Campbell-san." He was now trying to look anywhere but at Saeko and me.

"It's James my friends call me James and drop the honorifics if we are going to working and living together just call me James." I wasn't one for the formal if it could be avoided. I know it's a cultural thing and all but it was just not me.

After our mucking about and banter, we sat down to a traditional breakfast of, rice porridge, miso soup, fish and some sort of small omelette. very filling and just what we would need to last us the day.

As we ate the discussion was the plan, working out any small kinks to it.

Going over it all again, so that everyone knew what was expected of them and what their role was.

We meet up with the rest of the group, in the main hall. So everyone could say there farewells and good lucks. When all of a sudden Rei shouted out, "No Way." She took off out the house towards two men at top speed.

I looked to Saeko "What the fuck is she doing?"

Kumuro had the same bewildered look until he seen just who it was "It's not good. That's sensei Shido."

"The joker from the bus?" I asked as we set off after Rei.

"Yes he and Rei have some sort of past that I do not know of." Saeko was sounding concerned for her friend.

We arrived just behind Rei. But she already had her rifle and bayonet pointed, to a very scared looking man in a pinstriped suit.

He had this air of wacko around him. I had seen his type before, having killed a cult leader in the past. He was the sort of guy that if you let him her could talk his way out of anything, or make you believe that white was black. I immediately wanted to shoot the prick where he stood. I found my hand already on my pistol the safety thumbed off. It did not help that Yoshioka was with him, I was tempted there and then to offer a two for one deal.

He was spinning his tail to Rei, trying to convince her to kill him, in some sort of sick attempt at martyrdom or just to fuck her up for life. Komuro shouted out to her, attempting to run to her.

However Saeko grabbed his arm. "She has to do this herself." She of course was right but I was ready. pistol out its holster, to shoot him for her, to spare her from taking this cunts life so that he could not have his twisted way, I had absolutely no problem in this.

At that point Don Takagi arrived "Then if that is what you want kill him." he bellowed out to Rei.

the tip of her bayonet now cutting his cheek. My pistol starting to rise. She then dropped her shoulders and lowered her rifle. She turned and waked towards the Don

"are you Shure this is what you want?" he asked.

Her reply was a good one "He is not even worth my time?" and she went back into the house.

Afterward Don Takagi ordered Shido leave taking his followers with him.

Komuro was now looking perplexed as to what to do next. I turned to him "Go after her she will need somebody to listen to her, don't speak just listen." He nodded then set off.

I turned to Seako next then asked "Is it always like this around this lot"

She replied looking at my still drawn pistol "Yes sometimes."

"Good I like it, it's exciting round here" was my sarcastic reply earning me a clip upside the head and a smile.

"You can put that away now."

Rubbing my head I looked at my Pistol "Ah Right that sorry... Did not want him getting to her"

"it was her choice to make. I know what you were trying to do but it was her choice just remember if something like this happens again that it is up to her."

Looking down for a second "I know just i know his type I did not want him getting to her. anyway we will delay for a few hours. Let Rei sort her head out."

we waked over to the balcony overlooking the front gate next to some of the others Shizuka was going at full burn dippy. She had remembered her friend's phone number. I found this highly entertaining to watch. As she then started to confirm each number was present on the phone

"there's the 1 and the 2 the 3 and 4 are here."

Pulling me to one side away from everyone, Seako then spoke to me in her normal way cool and calm. "I have something to tell you my love" she was serious.

"You can tell me anything." it can't be that bad. Was my thought

"My IUD fell out… I did not know… and….and.. I could be pregnant."

Nope I was wrong it could be.

"Please forgive me I'm so sorry" tears started to form in her eyes. Not knowing how I was going to react even thought I had told her my feelings yesterday she was still insecure.

"You once asked me if I would take responsibility did you not?"

she nodded to me. "But that was just an old joke."

"That may be, but as then I say this now. If you are… I am here for you. We'll just cross that bridge together if it comes to it. when will we know?" I was giving my best act of its cool. But my inner self that was a complete opposite. It was flipping out at top speed, in a pure flap of fuck shit and what the skippady. But showing that would not help the situation. It takes two to tango after all and I danced that dance.

"In about 12 days" she smiled, placing her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around. her God I love that smile and I think she knows it.

We were then interrupted, by a light that was brighter than the sun. Even with my eyes closed and not facing in its direction it was blinding as it died down "Like I said exciting." looking at Seako with concern.

I looked to everyone else Saya shouted out "ho no its it's an EMP from HAB high altitude burst nuclear weapon" she then went on to explain it to everyone

I had watched enough discovery channel, to know what she meant from the phrases EMP, Electromagnetic pulse. "fuck" I tried switching on my laser pointer Nope not working she was right things just went from bad to worse to completely fucked.

"We will have to rethink the plan. Movement at night is a complete no no now, as we are well and truly back in the dark ages."

We were all taking among ourselves when a commotion and gun fire started over at the gate It was zeds and a lot of them.

Don Takagi arrived to take charge.. He ordered the gates to be closed. One managed to get though but was shortly dispatched by the gun nut. "Good shot" was all I could say

The gate then failed crashing open allowing them accesses to all within the compound. My thoughts where now in overdrive, as I started firing into the crowd of them… Seriously god I am having enough excitement now.

Saya had just been slapped by her mother for being a bit of a brat. Dam I wanted to do that..

The Don had spoken to Kohta telling him to look after his daughter for him and that is what set her off.

Don Takagi turned to Komuro barking. "I thought you were going to look from your parents. Don't you think you should be going?"

He answered reluctantly knowing the meaning of get out of here save your friend. "Yes."

oooooo

Komuro then shouted to us, "Come on we are going. Seako, James, Rei take the front Alice, sensei stay in the middle Kohta and I will have the back.

0000

The group changed forward into the mix of metal and meat, taking down any of them that dared to get in the way. They pushed forward to the garages, in hope that the Hummer was repaired. Moving forward as one they fought furiously swords flashing in the light, guns sending there flames of death towards them. as explosions rocked the estate.

As they arrived at the garage to find the mechanic still working a shout of "Buy me some time." the group then set to the task of protecting the man at work.

Seako charged forward with James close behind he threw his P90 and the last 2 mags to Komuro as he was out of shot gun rounds, after helping Rei.

A small fight happened as one got passed near Shizuka, only to be bowled over with a car wheel from Alice then shot in the face by Saya

Drawing his pistol and sword to aid his lover, the man charged into to the fight sending 5.7mm of instant death into the head of a zombie near his lover blowing its skull across the yard.

Arriving at her side, he grasped her hand swinging her, so as to catapult her into the air for her to use her sword, to cut down 3 of the creatures that got close.

Others watching on to them noticed, a dance beginning.

one of strength the other of grace, a pure concerto of her white and his black as the pair fought with a ferocity rarely seen.

Again charging forward the man's pistol barking with deadly accuracy her sword flashed decimating all in its path.

This Fight was noticed by Yuriko and her husband Don Soichiro Takagi as they fought their own fight. that mirrored theirs. "Dose that remind you of any one." she asked her husband. He smiled to her "It reminds me of a young us she has chosen well."

The dance of the young couple continued, back to back they would switch position by ether her vaulting her over him in his hands. Or her using him to spring over his back, as he dropped to one knee to reload his pistol. At one point they faced each the swords passing by their heads over the shoulders into an embrace. The swords traveling on, into an offending creature at each other's backs.

A shout was sounded out as an engine sounded into life

"Time to get the fuck out of here"

"let's go"

ooooo

I looked to my battle partner and lover, he was breathing just as hard just as I was.

I was enjoying our fight. It was liberating to fight with some with skills in multiple forms of combat. But the time had come to end, it was time flee or die here.

And I did not want to die just yet. I had just found my lover and I wanted more of him. We fought our way back.

the mechanic chose to stay.

As we pulled away, with me on the roof and James in the cupola of the car still firing.

We passed the Takagi's still fighting Saya shouted out to her father, but he did not turn or acknowledge her More to steady his own braking heart to remain focused on saving his wife I like to think. It was heart breaking to see.

As we moved down the hill at speed, only to see the entrance blocked by a crashed bus. All I heard was "Hold on." as the car was pushed onto 2 wheels I leant out as if to keep us from righting a smile of content on my face as we approached the obstruction….

ooooo

The fuck is she doing… I had dropped into the car losing my footing, as the car was thrown onto two wheels.

I looked up to see Seako leaning out the top inches from the ground. A concrete Ballard heading towards her.

I reached out grabbing her belt and heaved with all my might pulling her back into the car as we passed what would have killed her.

The car righted itself with a crash causing us to land in a heap on the razed platform of the hummer.

In a mess of arms and legs, I looked to her shouting at her telling her off.

"The fuck was that?" Not waiting for the reply I added. "You are meant to grow old and die with each other, not because of each other."

Staring at one another she then kissed me. "I know sorry I was caught up in the moment."

I heard Rei "Get a room."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

Chapter 10: Back to the Start.

The mood in the hummer, to say it at its best was crap; lower than a rattle snakes balls. We had just been run out of an area that could have been safe for some time. Saya had just lost her parents and as much as I disliked Pinky, I could understand the feeling even relate to it, having gone through that myself.

After what happened We just drove around with no aim. Even I was at a bit of a loss. Rei went to say something to Saya but got shot down with "I don't want to talk about it."

But Kohta knocked her out of it "Takagi" he commanded "keep a lookout."

"Hirano! That's." It was Rei she about to get on at him.

but was suddenly cut off by Saya "No he's right Rei, he's Right Kumuro what next?" She looked to the young leader.

"Well we still need to find our family's then your friend sensei . But first we need somewhere to go for the night."

Miss Shizuka then added "And the car is making strange noises."

At this point I interrupted. "Well… We are about 1 mile from my workshop. I can try To fix the hummer there stay a night or 2 reload and re-plan." it was the best I could think of.

"And just how are you going to fix the car…. you kill people for a living." It was Saya back to being her normal cheerful self.

"I am a mechanic. Can't very well have a cover and not know anything about it now can I Pinky." All I could think was why me why this one.

"it's Takagi-Sama." She said pissed off eye twitching again.

"No its Pinky and you know why.. Now unless you have a better idea then well I don't know." I fired back at her. I was tired, having just gone all out, in a round of don't get eaten by the them and was in no mood for stroppy teens. Just as we were about to go round two, Kohta then broke up our little spat.

"Look you two, where are low on ammunition have nowhere safe to go. The Humvee is about dead. And you two are acting like kids." He was right and I took my telling off.

"How bad is the ammunition situation?" I then asked.

"About as bad as it can get that last fight really drained us…. but I need to work it out, when we get where we are going. I vote for your place as you have weapons and ammunition there., that we need badly."

Komuro finally spoke up "Then its settled we are going to your place first as you have what we need. Tell Shizuka how to get there would you." pointing at me

"Sure take the next right." I answered looking at my map.

We arrived to the workshop late and it was getting dark, strangely there was none of them around. "Ok give me a minuet to get in and open the door, then drive the hummer over the inspection pit, the ramps won't work with no electric"

I started to head off to the ally next to the shop when I heard Kohta say. "The door is there."

"I did not use it." was my dead pan answer. "I get in and out through the roof and I don't have the key on me."

"Why do that?" he asked confused but Saya answered for me.

"So none of them can get in, its got steel doors and shutters it would take them a long time to break through. Pretty clever really." I had to admit she was actually very clever to work that out so quick.

I got back into my shop, breathing a sigh of relief, probably letting my guard down a bit too much.

I had my P90 out with its torch on. I only had 14 rounds left for it and maybe 1 full mag fro my pistol. After the Last few days of going through the better part of 480 rounds out of 522 can't keep that up I thought to myself, as I cleared the building for any unwanted guests.

I moved around the dark building scanning every room clearing the large workshop first and garbing all the inspection lamps I could carry, then cleared each room looking fro any zeds or guests, leaving a battery inspection lamp on in each to show what I had cleared. With the building clear I unlocked the large doors and opened them to let everyone in.

The hummer backfired giving everyone a fright, causing me to put my weapons in my shoulder readying myself. It really is fucked will have to look at it soon. got to be a fuel problem seeing how it is back firing.

After it was parked up the last of the occupants got out I gave some instructions to everybody. "Go through there it's a seating area. we'll sort the rest in a bit."

Everyone was sat in the reception and waiting room, lit by some battery inspection lamps. All of us warn out and tired from battle, it had been one hell of a long day.

I was sat with Saeko leaning on my shoulder cuddled up to me, Rei had her head was on Takashi's lap Alice was sleeping cuddled up to Shizuka, then slouched in different chairs facing each other was Saya and Kohta. Nobody wanted to talk but as always there is work to do.

First things first. "Well as nice as it is to sit here all together and stuff. We do however need to get some things done, then we will call it a night." I say to a course of moaning. "Shizuka-san there is a camp bed for you and Alice in the office there. Also you will find a large green box next to the door; it has some medical kit in it take what you need." I paused looking to Takashi hinting at him to take over. I was thinking come on kid for fuck sake man up.

He caught my looks and took over the rest. "James is right we have stuff to do who wants to get some food on." Saeko and Rei, volunteered asking where thing where. "Kohta what do you need?"

"I need somewhere to clean the guns and look at James-sans weapons and ammunition."

I answered "I'll take you to my armoury and little workshop. However please don't dry hump my leg again, when you see what's in there." this got some laughs to a now very excited Kohta.

Finishing off Takashi explained the last job. "Saya and I will come up with some sort of plan for the next few days."

With our tasks given it was time to sort out what we needed. I set off to my armoury with a very expectant Kohta I'm sure he is almost skipping in glee then as i turn around and witness the sight. Nope never mind almost he is.

0000

Rei and I were in the kitchen and employee rest room at the back of the workshop office looking through what we can cook for everyone.

"So what do you think? About ramen its quick and simple and we have what we need for it?" Rei asked me

"I think that would be a good idea filling and hot." I checked the stove to see if it would work the gas came on but the igniter did not "Have you got a lighter or match" I asked Rei who had handfuls of bits and pieces for the meal

"Err Im seventeen so no, but I think I seen one in the cupboard"

"Ok"

"Saeko?"

looking up from getting the lighter to Rei "Yes."

"Did you have feelings for Takashi?"

Wow where did that come from was going through my mind. "Why do you ask?"

"Well at the start of this you two where sort of getting close."

"I would be lying to you, if I said that I did not find him attractive. But now no I have promised myself to another for as long as he will have me. It is true when we were at the flat I found him very attractive and I would of perused him. But now may heart belongs to James.

"I know it doses but well?"

I cut her off and looked directly at her this had gone far enough. "I have promised myself to James for some privet reasons and I have no interest in Takashi-kun in that way now. Rei I see you as my sister not as a rival and I could not do that to you... you have nothing to be jealous of or fearful of from me."

She was looking surprised at me trying not to look me in the eye. I walked over to her gave her a hug and added. "You are my sister, Friend and someone I can rely on in battle. As you are a very skilled fighter with your spear, as skilled as I am with a sword; I would not hurt you in that way. He is your man it is up to you to catch him."

We were then interrupted by a very high pitched squeal. "Kohta has found the guns then" we both laughed.

"You best watch…. or Kohta might try to…. have your boyfriend away from you…" Rei said between laughing snorts.

giggling myself "You could be right."

oooooo

I knew this would happen. The little nutter was hugging me while trying to jump up and down, he was making some sort of noise that is best described, as an over excited schoolgirl who just got her first bike with pink tassels.

"fuck pal my ears." I shouted in English with a broad scots accent.

I would like to say that this stopped him. But nope, he was now going into full gun expert mode. Going from item to item, giving me a full run down of what I had. "more p90s and a hk417 this is what a lot of the special services of the UK and US are converting to.. what is this it's an L96 coooool its out dated now as it is getting replaced by the L115A3 but still a very good rifle."

I tried interrupting him, again he stopped breathing, blurting everything out. "Brother I know what I have. I did buy them and build them, to what they have now"

This still this did not work so I had to go to the last way I knew how to distract someone. So I punched him on the arm giving him a dead arm.

"Argh" he loudly proclaimed "what was that for?"

"You where wigging out on me. We have things to do you can play later."

as I began the tedious task to reload the empty magazines from the last few days and load the other weapons. so we will have something to use as the others are getting cleaned.

"For tonight, we will strip down what was used in the battle. Cover them in oil, to cut into what is now baked on carbon, then give then a clean them in the morning what do you think."

"I would rather clean them now" was his answer as he started to take apart the AR-10 hybrid.

"That may be so, but we are all tired and I don't want to miss something, lose parts plus we don't have the best light right now."

"Your right we have time I suppose." He was looking a bit rejected so I thought I would cheer him up.

"How about you take a start cleaning them all, then take note of what you need from here and tomorrow I will let you loses on what you want. I have a hummer to look at."

"That will be AWESOME." As he fist pumped the air around him.

Laughing at the boys comment then turning around to let the kid loses in the candy store thinking to myself; he'll sleep tonight.

I had stared on the hummer to diagnose what was up with it. My expert opinion was; its fucked very fucked. I had found a collapsed wheel baring probably from hitting the bus, some leaking injector pipes and finally a leaking fuel lift pump again from some of the hard hits and landings its it had taken from nurse Duke's of hazard Shizuka. This is going to take me at least a day if we can find the baring I had some fuel pipe, O-rings and olives for he other problems.

"Is it the electronics after the EMP." it was Saya catching me off guard as she was talking nicely to me.

"No the electronics that are in this are not for the engine, but other things that are not fitted like a GPS and radio."

She looked to me a bit confused "So how does it work then? If there is no Electronics to run the engine?" Ok now I am scared she wants to learn from me.

"the engine is the older V8 naturally aspirated so it uses mechanical means to power itself other than a stop solenoid and glow plugs, There is not much in the way of electronics only timer relays and there almost impervious to an EMP. So its running and that is because when they were first designed, the cold war was still on. So the us army planed for EMPs. what is broken thou I can fix" I explained to her.

"However the problem we have, is the leaking fuel pipes fuel pump, that caused the misfire. I can fix that with what I have here." then I gave her the bad news "but the big problem is the wheel baring it will need a replacement that we don't have. It was probably broken from some of the landings its had." it was about as bad as it could be.

Saya then asked me "do you have a phone book?"

Looking it was my turn to look confused "Yes in the office. Why?"

She huffed at me "So I can find a parts supplier near here. I would rather have this car than not I don't fancy walking around the city."

"I got to admit that is some good thinking you had there." I said to her actually quite impressed.

She then smiled at me "well I am a genus you know Campball-san."

"Yes you are and its James." I then said to her.

"only if you call me Saya." she answered happily.

"Well I'll make you a deal. I'll call you Saya, but if you piss me of its pinky." I tell her with a big smile on my face.

She then gave me a look of fuck you "Fine..." she huffed out. Slapping me on the back she then left for the office. But I stood up and stopped her, thinking back to what my uncle said to me.

"Saya if you ever want to talk about your parent's then I'm here."

Saya tuned back to me with some fire in her voice "Why? What would you know about it?"

I could understand that little outburst. "I was an orphan by the time I was 10, so I kind of know."

Stopping what she was going to say she changed her mind "Thanks."

"Any time." Turning back to my work she stood there watching me a little more before going to look for the phone book.

Later that evening, we sat or stood around my work bench to the ramen that the girls had made and starting to take about the next day or two. Tomorrow was going to be a day to look for the part for the hummer Saya had found a part supplier about half a mile away.

The mood had defiantly cheered up from this morning even jokes where told.

After the meal it was time for sleep and every one slowly parted ways, until it was just Seako and I.

"We had best get some sleep." I said to her with a yawn and stretch.

"Yes I can't say I am looking forward to the floor though." she then added looking around to find a spot.

"Who said we have to rough it." Telling her with a wink then Taking her hand, leading her off to the back of the

workshop I picking up a large bag from the things I had unpacked a few days ago.

"What is that?" Saeko asked quizzically.

"Watch." I rip open the bag for something to unroll it was the memory foam mattress for my apartment." I was going to take it home the next day but then This happened, so I never got the chance."

Saeko had a big smile on her face now. "That is good at least we will have some comfort. but what of the others?"

"I told Kohta how to move the chairs in the waiting room into beds and gave them enough blankets, so they should be ok."

Digging around some more bags I found a sheet and quilt for us. Then some clean clothes for me throwing a large t-shirt to Seako "To sleep in."

"I know how I would rather sleep." she then said with that mischievous smile again.

Looking back up at her as I made the bed, I was tempted but not with an audience. "Pity we have guests."

"Very much so" she replayed. as she begun to get changed.

We had got changed and were now in bed Saeko cuddled up to me "tell me of your home" she asked.

"hmmm"

"Your home… I do not know much about you my love and I would like to learn more." she whispered into my ear.

Ok I will tell you some things. "I was born in Kirkcaldy in Fife Scotland. My family live in a small village called Falkland it was a village that was overlooked by the Lomond hills. I had many years of happy living there until my parents' death. I do go back to Scotland as much as I can, but now… well looks like I will not be going home again." I then started to tell her about how I was brought up, playing in the Forrest and streams near my home. I stopped just as I got to my parent's death.

"What happened?"

"Saeko I'm sorry I just don't talk about it."

Saeko was looking a bit stunned at my reaction "It still hurts I see."

"Very much so." was all I said on the subject. Knowing that I would probably never fully come to terms with it.

"What of your other life, the secret one?"

It was lucky the lights where off, as she would of seen me roll my eyes at the question. "What do you want to know?"

"Have you ever regretted what you have done?"

"No… but you need to understand… that I never took on a job that I deemed as innocent people… I only took on the hits against the corrupt and the very dregs of society so murders rapists drug dealers/handlers and others like that. But the number one rule was no children."

"That is comforting to hear, that you would not kill for no reason or the wrong ones tell me of one of the... what do you call them."

"we call them Marks... But if you want to know then I will tell you about the Cut Leader Mathew Harris, or as he had his followers would call him Mathew of the reborn soul. He was the leader of a cult that had the belief that all our souls belonged to an alien spices call the Chosen and only through him could you reach the next plain of exesitance. He would take the vulnerable in society and warp their fragile minds, so that they would do anything for him including mass suicide.

Unfortunately he took the daughter of a client of mine and brutally sacrificed her after multiple rapes as an example to others that tried to leave with her. the family at first tried everything to jail the man. But he got of on some technicality probably paid off the right people. The clients left with no choice then approached my employers and I accepted the job.

After about 3 weeks research on the mark, Studding his pattern of life, so I knew when and where he would be most vulnerable and what sort of protection he had. Then look for the weaknesses of that protection. the research proved Getting closes was not an option as he had round the clock guards, but he did like to go jogging every morning on his own following the same route. So to kill him I placed several home made claymore mines out on his running route, made of some Tupperware tubs, some explosives that I had a fixer get for me and filled them with scrap yard confetti. This was then put onto a command wire that was 300 meters long so I could detonate the devices at the correct time catching him in a three way cross fire. He did not survive justice to a family was done"

she looked at me with a strange look that i had not seen before "So that is what you use to do? more revenge killings, for those that could not get justice?"

"hmmm for the most part yes...well any way, for the moment that life is behind me. So what about you Saeko?"

"I will tell you tomorrow as it late." She answered sleepily and stifled a yawn "Good night and I love you." she then curled up to me tighter and closed her eyes.

"Night and I love you to." I then kissed her forehead.

As I watched her sleep, my mind started to wander, Dam why did I tell her that story. Was I going to give up on what I do? Well for now yes, as right now surviving is a bigger concern. In the future however? Well I'll just have to see what that will bring. But if the new world is anything like the old people will still want revenge or things taken care of it is just human nature.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 11 Sparring**

The day started well…. with the Girls winging, about their only being one sink to wash in, in the small bathroom and the discomfort of the sleeping arrangements .well what did they think that they would find in a workshop a 5 star top of the line hotel? I think not. Besides it was only for a night or two, depending on when we can get things rolling again.

With the moaning about the accommodation finished, the group all sat or crowded around me as I carried on working on the Hummer to discuss the day's business.

"How long until the car is ready to go?" I was asked by Takashi.

"It will start and run around lunch time. But the wheel baring is another matter, I reckon with the way it is, you may get if you are lucky, another 20 miles out of it and I mean lucky." I replied not looking up from striping out the fuel lift pump.

"What could happen if we don't fix it now?" was the next question.

"The wheel will fall off, possibly smashing the stub axle. Or if driving fast flip the vehicle, both are not a good result if we are stuck with lots of them about." I told him still not looking up.

"Dam." he then turned to the resident genius "Saya any luck in finding a place for parts."

"I have found a place about half a mile away, in this industrial park. It looks like a major parts supplier for western cars, according to its advert in the phonebook. I have already marked up the map as to where it is." she said sounding somewhat pleased. Fuck she learns fast no wonder she is the team strategist.

"Good work." Takashi told her, then continued. "If you lot give me some time, we will come up with a plan to get the part we need. Until then, James keep working on the Hummer take anyone you need for help, Saya come with me and help me plan, sensei anything you need?"

He turned to a bewildered looking nurse. "I was able to restock some of my things. But if you can when you're out try and get more from any first aid equipment you come across and antibiotics if you can find them." As she spoke she was drifting in and out, whilst tapping her mouth with a finger.

"We will see what we can find." Takashi promised her

"Kohta.., what about weapons? How's it looking?"

"I have some good news and some bad." Was his answer causing me to stop and look up from my work now interested in my surroundings? "The bad is we only have 6 shells for your shotgun left. Also all the holographic sights are now not working because of the EMP. I have replaced the M1's red dot, with a x3 optical from one of the P90's, so it can be aimed again and added a laser pointer, that was in a safe so it can be aimed better.

All other weapons are good for ammo as James-san had a fair amount. But some of his guns are no use to us as they are not suppressed and will be too noisy.

To replace your shotgun for the time being, you are getting his Hk 417 it is supressed and has an ACOG 6x48 and a laser pointer that works too. That is until we can get some more ammo for your shot gun."

He then looked to us all sternly. "The last thing is, remember that ammo is not endless. We have a finite amount and when it's gone it's gone, so if we come across anything that is abandoned, we will have to take it."

If we can we will have to go to more common bullets like 5.56mm, 9mm, and 7.62mm. James what you have in the way of 5.7mm is all you have for yours and Saeko's weapons. We will probably not find in Japan it was never adopted here and finding hens teeth would be easier the 2 G18's are suppressed but don't have subsonic ammo one will be given to Sensei the other I will have."

All I could think was grate that's me fucked. Also this kid is good at his guns and knowledge of their use.

With Kohta finished, Takashi then asked if anyone had anything to add. He was starting to become a good if reluctant leader, asking those with the skills in the right places for the information he needed to make the choices needed.

It was Seako that then asked. "How long will we be here for?"

"Well." scratching the back of his head Takashi answered "Saya and I discussed this last night. I hope to be gone from here tomorrow morning, then hold up in a house or something near our homes. So we can go look for our parents, check Saekos' home and see if we can find Miss Shizukas' friend. Over the next few days to a week, using the plan we had but modified it a bit. After that we will leave the city, for something less populated with them. But that is in the future."

Everyone looked relieved at that idea. Staying in the city would only become more difficult as time went on, Increasing the chance of getting mobbed or death.

Takashi then finished his brief. "Any way we will meet back up at lunch time by then we will have a plan on what next."

At that point to a chorus of yeses and nods and a "Gotcha you bastard." from me, all pleased with myself as I held up the fuel pump triumphantly. Only for everyone to laugh and shrug at me, then moved to go about their jobs, for the next few hours. Everyone's a critic! I thought to myself well back to work.

0000

I was going to go and train for a bit, as I had nothing to do. But instead found myself watching James work on the Humvee. He was cursing and swearing in English and an odd accent, as he would catch knuckles or fingers on parts in the depths of the engine.

I knew he was uncomfortable talking about his past. But I was curious as to how he knew about this stuff and that curiosity got the better of me so I asked him. "When did you learn about this? The mechanics that is?"

He looked to me with some surprise then hesitantly started speaking.

"Well If you are going to ask… then you can help. Here hold this and don't move it" He indicted to a tool that was holding a pulley still and spoke as he worked away "started at about age 6 when my dad would let me in his garage as he worked… He was a mechanic and proud of it, wanting me to take over his business later in life.. But well you know he died so I never got the chance." as he finished he had a small flash of pain in his eyes but continued on. "Thanks now turn that a quarter turn" turning the pulley round the required amount he continued.

"Anyway after I moved to the states, when I stated growing up and got interested, in what I would do after school, I wanted to carry on with it. But then I found out what it was my uncle did." He paused for a few moments looking at me.

"That's good now hold it still again… Well I thought I would do the same work as my uncle instead. Like all teens growing up it sounded adventuress and badass. So I started to pester him to teach me. It took me two years to convince him, to let me though. But the first thing he said to me was, find a job that you love doing, as you will need it for a cover and that is where I went and became a mechanic. ok you can let that go now"

we took the parts that he removed over to a workbench placed them down as he retrieved some more bit and bobs.

He was now working with a small tool bending some bits of pipe.

"What is that?"

"It's a pipe bender I'm making new injector pipes. What about you? What's your life story Saeko? I mean I have told you more about me than any other person short of my two closest friends. So I would like to get to know you a bit better?" He asked me whilst tinkering away.

I was not surprised that he wanted to know, as he asked last night. So I just started to speak.

"I was born in a hospital not far from here grew and up in this city. I was brought up by my father. My mother died of a pulmonary embolism a few days after giving birth to me. She had some complications and needed a C-section then a clot formed and well." I stopped, with some sadness at this, as I remembered my own possible predicament. He must have caught me as he replied to me.

"Don't worry you'll be ok.. It's not certain yet." he stopped what he was doing and then held my hand.

I looked to him asking in all seriousness "But what if I am?"

"I already told you I'm here to stay promise." He then told me, but it was not that I wanted to know.

"I know you will stand with me… it's… just what if.."

He looked to me in thought for a moment and answered.

"I know very little about giving birth, after all I am a man and not equipped for it. But if you're not sure ask Shizuka-san, I'm sure she can tell you everything you need."

He was right and if I am, I will need to talk to her as soon as I know. I smiled at him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Would you mind, if we conclude this later?" I asked him back to my calm self.

"Only because you ask then we will." was his short reply.

Then giving me a kiss and rubbing some dirty grease on my cheek he stated laughing at his handy work.

"Hay!" I said as I punched him on the arm playfully, while rubbing my cheek.

"Sorry I needed to do something to cheer you up" he was laughing harder now. The laughter had started to infected me, as I too started to laugh.

As I started to recover I told James "I'm going to train and practice now."

Still smirking "Ok you go blow off some steam Saeko." was his reply as he turd back and continued to fight more with the Humvee.

0000

I was finally finished the work on the fuel system of the hummer. It had fired up well ahead of time and ran as it should. I think I was trying to pull a Scotty, by telling the captain it would take longer than it should, I had also got the wheel off and striped down the hub assembly. Things where looking up. The result of all this hard work , was a bit of free time.

As I washed my hands, I saw Saeko going through her routines and katas.

She looked as if she was dancing graceful and elegant. She had gotten back her bokken. Her face was a mix of relief, joy, concentration and determination. Although I knew what was troubling her.

I do not know what came over me, but I suddenly had a thought. I went to my stuff at the back of the shop looking for something. Upon finding it I picked my wooden ninjaken that I practice with as I walked up to her. I challenged the dancer. "Mind if I have this dance my lady."

She looked over to me, and then looked at the length of wood instantly recognising that I wished to spar with her.

"I would not if I was you. But if you so wish then yes." came her serious reply.

"Oh I do so wish my lady." was my reply dripping with charm, as I bowed deeply to her.

Her answer was short and to the point. "Very well. Free swords, first to three points."

At this point unbeknown to me, the whole work shop stopped what they were doing, to watch the Baka vs the violet swordswoman.

I was feeling confident, as my SCA and Kenjutsu faced off against what I thought was just Kendo.

How wrong was I. Well very as it turns out. Finding out later, it was a family art. That had been used for generations of Busujima's guarding the emperor, of which she was its greatest student.

So there I was facing off against her, hoping that brute force will overcome speed and agility, I was probably overconfident no I retract that I was overconfident. Let's face facts here her training has lasted since she could pick up a sword, so she has far more experience, next to my 7 years of training but sod it I like a challenge.

We stood facing each other a small smile on each of our faces "I will not go easy on you." she told me blatantly.

"I would be upset if you did" I replied adding "So who is going to start this off."

At that moment I heard someone shout "get on with it."

0000

As the shout finished Seako kicked the ground, jumping high in the air at her pray, bringing her sword down. Only to be defected by his attempt to block. James immediately went on the attack much to his misfortune, she thought as she was now of to his rear right.

Saeko brought her sword round her front swinging with its momentum she landed her first point to his left kidney.

"Point." Saeko shouted, it was too easy. This was going to not last long or so she thought, as they refaced off at each other.

This time there was no go it was a free style match after all.

James was first to move, he launched himself at her. Predictable he is using strength; she lifted her cherry Bokken above her head thrusting it back down again on only for him to surprise her by pulling off a parry, with his deflecting of her movement using what she though was multiple fighting styles not just Kenjutsu a fighting stile she had not seen before more a European style of fighting.

As the swords locked in front of them both, she did not try to push back. As his strength was grater, she just waited for her moment. As he pushed forward she used the momentum to back flip away from him, only to twirl round dropping low under his defence and ram the tip of her blade, into his chest.

"Point" she cried out again to his cry of "fuck sake".

This time James thought I will do something different. The faced off again.

Again he rushed in this time he used a faint left. Using the momentum of the faint to kick off the ground to her right where she was not expecting. When he moved past her and he changed to a left grip, swinging the blade backwards. Only to slap on her left ass cheek with an audible crack.

"Point." He finally got to shout. Only to turn and see a woman possessed, looking at him his thoughts of "fuck this is going to hurt" running through his mind as she came at him her sword high in the air. He made to defend himself as her sword met his, Over and over, only for her to drop down kicking his legs out from under him. As he fell backward, she used the momentum carried on through the motion twisting her sword round, for her it to hit his side he fell to the ground in a heap.

On looking up, she was already advancing on him. The point of the bokken was swinging down to his face, only to stop mere inches from his nose.

A cheeky and excited grin looked down on him and said in an excited voice "Point and match".

He relented "I believe you win my lady." He struggled to get out the words. He then croaked out "Ouch"

"We should do this again." was her excited reply.

"Not for a while." James croaked still on the floor.

0000

I was on my back hurting not just in body; as my pride had taken a big dent as well. I did however start this and took my punishment as painful as it was.

Looking up at her happy and smiling face, she told me that we should do this again sometime. Realising that I was completely out matched, all I could think was I am in no hurry for that but some lessons would not go amiss besides I originally came to japan to learn swordsmanship.

I was staring at Saeko from my point on the floor still not aware of our audience, as she put out a hand to help me up. Having taken her hand I then pulled her down onto me to try and have some fun. This however backfired as her knee landed squarely in that spot that quite literally cripples all men. Again my pride took a hit as she started an uncontrolled practically busting a gut laugh at my expense as the pain exploded in my groin

"You deserved that" she managed to get out.

"Possibly" was all I managed to squeak out, as I looked around, to see the group watching us on the floor?

Saeko then noticed the others watching as well. It then must of dawned on her as to where she was as she turned a bright red.

Takashi then broke up our moment "if you two have finished we have a plan set up. Be ready in 5 minutes."

All I could manage was a croak of "Yes Boss…..but I may need a bit longer owwwwwwww."

0000

After I recovered from my nut shot and was finally siting in the rest room. Tea had been made, fucking awesome Downing my first hot brew and quickly refilling. Takashi started a run through of what was going to happen.

"We need a part for the Humvee, as it our only mode of transport. Waking over anything past a mile still has a lot of risk and we will need it to get out of the city at nearly 30miles, so it is worth the risk. Also we need a second vehicle any ideas on that."

I spoke up at this point "well it needs to be a classic, but because of the shakan road worthiness inspection being so strict, it will prove hard to find something. Another diesel would be a great help so we don't have to find multiple fuel types and if it has a mechanical fuel injections system it can run on vegetable oil in a pinch."

Saya added "We could try places where the military have been and get another Humvee so we can look on the bridges, around hospitals and government buildings to find one."

Takashi nodded to her. "Ok, we will do that when we move from here tomorrow morning. But first… let's fix what we have... Seako, Rei ,James, Kohta and I will play a part in this."

"Kohta you will stay on the roof of the workshop and watch over us as we go to the far end of this street where the parts shop is." he was pointing to the map showing him where we were going.

"We will move down here on foot as quietly as possible, no stop offs as it is a straight line Seako you will have the front, James on the left, I will be on the right and Rei at the back in a small diamond shape. This should give us all cover and help each other." Ok now that was impressive that he had thought this through so much.

"After we get there, James you will go in as you know what to look for. Rei will be behind you, Saeko and I will keep the front clear."

I interrupted at this point looking to Rei "Sorry to interrupt you, but Rei can you help me, as I don't read Kanji that well. I have the part number from my books, but if it's in Kenji it will take me forever.

Looking me up and down then simply answered "Sure I can."

Takashi then continued his plan. "Ok so Rei help James out as much as you can, once we have the part we will come straight back any questions."

He then looked to each of us there were none so he went on "If we get mobbed then we fight our way back try not to get split up, if you get bitten then well you know what will happen. If anyone is hurt, then James will give first aid until you are back here, when Miss Shizuka will take over." He paused for a moment "We leave as soon as everyone is ready." It was a good plan the kid had taken his lesson well and I was glad for it.

I was checking my kit when I see Kohta with my L96. "I would rather you did not use that." I said to him sternly. "It's not zeroed to you."

He looked at me a bit upset "but it's my first real sniper rifle… I can adapt after my first shot."

"Fine" I huffed out "as it is silenced. But we will take a few practice shots and zero you in to it before we go I don't want your first shot to be extremely off." I said giving in. Besides it's the best rifle we have for this job.

Up on the roof I was stood with Kohta the others waiting for us. I had my spotting scope looking at a cross road sign about 100 yards away that's the target I indicated to him.

He was lying down with the rifle in front of him bipod down and the butt held in a bench vice , the bolt was removed as he adjusting the sights to bore sight the rifle. "You know I have a zeroing laser? and who taught you that?" I asked him.

"I tried the laser it's not working… so I went with the old fashioned way I learned from a retired colonel that works for Blackwater."

"He taught you well…" was all I could say. "But Blackwater now there is a shady bunch" was my next thought, having had dealings with them in the past.

"Ok once you are ready, five rounds at the centre of the black cross for your group. I'll give you the correction after."

A very excited "Ok" came from my feet.

He fired his five rounds, in a perfect group about an inch in size. "High Left, adjust 3 clicks Right 4 Clicks down, then try again."

"Roger" was his reply I looked down to see him dial in the correction to the sights.

Again he fired making only a small putt noise as each round fired. "on, on, on" I called out as each round found its mark. "Good work lad that is spot on" I patted him on the back feeling more confident that actually the kid was an exceptional shot, considering the very limited training of four weeks that he's had.

With Kohta and myself finished I walked over to the others. "Fucking good shot isn't he" I proclaimed to the others laughing.

"Well let's get going" Takashi added somewhat upbeat.

We made our way down the ladder into the ally and moved to the entrance.

Stopping I grabbed Saeko by the hand; she placed her forehead on mine, as I whispered what was now our prayer to her. She smiled back kissing me gently.

I looked over to see Rei and Takashi having their own moment as they embraced each other. looking Seako as I cleared my minded, walked to the entrance and focused on the job at hand.

"See you on the other side."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter : 12 Bad Times**

As we worked our way up the dead street, it was becoming very apparent that there was very few of them. The city was almost deserted devoid of life and so quiet, none of the hustle and bustle that you would normal fined in a city just the occasional pitter pater of our feet. The only other noise was some cat mewing in the distance and every now and then a soft clap of a subsonic round sent from Kohtas rifle, as he dispatched any of them that got to close. It felt more sinister than when all this was first happening, there is just something very unsettling about a city so quiet and so devoid of life.

All we could do was move silently and observe the new world occasionally stopping to give each other reassuring looks. There was no taking only the use of some crude hand signals that we had worked out to communicate.

It had taken us all of 15 minutes to carefully cover the distance to the parts store at the end of the road.

On arriving Takashi was first to say something in a voice so low you had to strain to hear it. "It's locked cover me as I cut the lock." he took out a hacksaw from his bag and started to cut the padlock on the door.

The noise was defining compared to the silence, but still none of them came.

Ok it was time to go in but first time to teach Rei something. Kicking myself as I realised, we should have practiced back at the workshop. "Rei when we go in, we will have to clear the building first for any of them or anyone else. Stay close behind me; we will move slowly clearing room by room. I will be looking forward you will be looking backward. Any time I tap you stop until I tap you again do not leave my back further than your arm's length. Once it is clear then we will look for the part but with any luck we should see it before we are done."

She was looking nervous to me. Building up her resolve she finally answered back. "Ok I will do as you ask."

Takashi grabbed my arm to get my attention. "How long do you think it will take."

Looking down at my watch I responded "about 30 minutes"

He looked at me puzzled then confused eventually asking me. "Your watch is working mine stopped when the EMP hit… How?"

I looked back at him puzzled myself about his question "Er… it's Kinetic. I forget to replace batteries or wind them up so this stops that from happening."

"Can I borrow it? So to time you, then if you're not back in 30 we will come looking for you?" Looking at me a bit red cheeked.

"Yes. But remind me when we get back to give you one of the others I have." Fuck it not like I need it anymore, what is a collection of watches going to get me?

Rei and I entered the small warehouse, only to be met with a gloomy light barely bright enough to see. The building had that smell about it I tuned my head close to Rei whispering one word "Zeds" I was unable to see her reaction, more feel it she had a shiver "urgh" she sounded out

"Well lets go find them." she added nervously. The panic rising clearly in her voice.

"Give it 5 minutes, until our eyes adapt to the dark first."

5 minutes later, we made our way silently through the labyrinth of shelves, looking for the part we needed. Our eyes were constantly scanning our surroundings for the part and around us for the zeds that had somehow got in here.

Every now and then we heard one of them making that groaning noise that they made. I was then repeatedly tapped on the shoulder "Over There." Came a voice that was so low I strained to hear her.

On turning I looked to where her beam of light fell it was one of them just stood there doing nothing no it was not stood.. it was floating… looking at Rei I mouthed the words, what the fuck! As various things ran through my mind, as I looked at the spectacle before me.

Looking around to the ground around it, its feet stretched down, but clearly not on the ground.

Only when I followed back up did I see a rope attached to its neck some poor fucker that got bit had hung themselves when the end came. Only to come back as one of them.

Rei looked away squeaking out to me. "We can't just leave him like this, to hang there for all eternity."

As cold as I can be nobody deserves that "We will end it when we are done. he's just going to have to hang around a bit longer." I whisper to her in a firm voice.

Moving on we heard a shuffling one of them, it must have heard us talking, as it was heading to where we were.

I motion to Rei to keep moving and ignore it. Until she froze to her spot. On looked to her, she hands me a box it's the Barings we are after. I flash her smile taking them from her and place them in my day sack. "Well time to get the fuck out of here." I wave to her to start heading out. We get to the first Zed and I drop it with a muffled shot that echoes around the building, pausing for a moment straining ears to hear for more movement…there was none. Next is the poor bastard that we left hanging around.

I approach the poor soul finishing him with a single shot to the head then cut him down with a jack-knife. I was going to cover him with a jacket that was near him, until something grabbed me.

Rei screamed out "Look out." she rushed forward to stab at it with her bayonet, piercing its head with a sickening wet crunch.

Rei was looking at me all pleased with herself. "You ow…" her smile slowly vanished as she looked at the concern on my face, my eyes looking at my hand.

I felt it through my hand, knowing what she had done even before I looked at my hand.

Her eyes now followed mine glancing to my hand that was grasping the Knife. Concern gave way to horror, as I see the side of her abdomen impaled on it.

Gasping now as she realised what had happened. She looked back up at me and our eyes lock. "James it doesn't hurt."

I look to her with dread "Don't talk, save your strength."

"Can you take it out?"

Looking at her now tearing up eyes and shaking my head. "No… It can make it worse. Let's get you out of here first ok." I was speaking softly to her

"Ok. But I feel dizzy." came the simple reply.

"Ok I'll Carry you" Picking her up in a princess carry as gently as possible. A noises rang out in the silence as the knife fell out. "Shit."

"Arrrrgghhh"

"Ok… ok… Put your hand on the wound and press down hard… hard enough that it hurts."

Nodding to me she complied stifling a cry of pain by biting onto my shoulder, as she pressed on the wound. I ran though the shop the way we came for the door. As I reached it to kick it open only to be blinded by the strong sun light "Help quick".

00000

Takashi-kun and I where left outside, to watch over the front of the store and I was bored.

I was not able to let loses. As any time one of them came near us, it was soon shot down by Kohta.

This was frustrating as there was a small group of them that just stood there with no sound to fallow.

Every now and then I would look to Takashi-kun. He was looking at the watch James gave him almost to the point that he would do nothing else.

Having had enough I walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder talking softly to him. "How long has it been?"

He did not look up from the watch "25 minutes."

"You worry about her don't you? It's ok to I may not look it, but I also worry for them." I tried to reassure him. But that changed as there was a crash, James had kicked open the door.

Caring Rei in a princess carry he looked at me a face full of regret. "Help Quick." he all but shouted.

"what happened?" Takashi almost shouted to him.

"An accident I was trying to do something. Then Rei helped me fight off one of them she got Stabbed." he was talking as he put Rei down hands moving at lightning speed to his bag pulling out some items.

"We need to get her back now!" Takashi shouted. As he knelt down taking Rei's hand.

"We need to stabilizer her first, start thinking and cover us." James fired back at him to no avail. James looked up at me nodding giving me free rein to do as I wish to cover them.

"You two help her I will keep them away." I turned to face the small group that was now approaching thanks to the commotion that was now going on.

In a way my demon was happy to be allowed out, but I was concerned for my friend as well.

I focused on the first targets, bending down at my knees slightly taking my stance.

My hands begin moving to my sword as I hear the click of the blades releases. My mind focuses, my eyes open pupil's dilating. As the demon in me takes over, making my body explode towards my enemy so as to cut them down, The demon in me screams at me Cut Them All Down!

0000

I was in full panic mode, working as fast as I could to stop her bleeding. The knife had fell out when I got out the door.

Takashi was shouting. Understandable but I wished he would just fuck off and help Saeko cover me, as I worked on stopping the bleeding.

"Ok if you are going to stay.. Then make yourself useful" grabbing his hand. "Put the flat of your hand here and push down hard if it's not hurting her it's not helping. I need to get some things out my kit" I all but ordered him taking his hand and pushing it onto the wound.

Rei screamed out in pain. "Ok it FUCKING hurts now."

Found it. I had in my bag a small trauma kit consisting of 2 large dressings and a role of CELOX* gauze and a pack of celox granules. Looking down at Rei I spoke softly to her "This will hurt a lot but will stop the bleeding ok."

She looked up at me then at Takashi nodding. "DO IT."

"Right here I go." I took out the celox unrolling some then started to feed it into the small stab wound that my knife had made all the while Rei was crying out in pain as I pushed it in.

"Nearly done… then we can get you back and fixed up." It must of gotten too much for her as she blacked out

"REI!REI!" Takashi shouted as he tried to shove me out of the way.

Only to have me slap him out of mine so I could check her pulse and breathing still both are strong "She is still with us." I reassure him, grasping his fingers and putting them on her pulse point on her neck "Let her be she has only fainted." I lied hoping it was not the start of shock.

I started to dress the wound looking up to check on Saeko she was fighting hard, having decimated a small group of them. She is fine finishing off the last of them.

A few more minutes and an IV in and were finished. Shouting out To Saeko "Time for us to be going." she did not respond.. "fuck me… This again."

Takashi was already picking up Rei "I'll start taking her back, go get Saeko." All I did was nod, as I ran after my girl.

As I got closer to her, she was stalking her way to another group of them "Seako! We are done" I cried out.

"I'm not finished yet." was the reply from an over excited Saeko. As I caught up to her I grabbed her shoulder turning her round.

Fuck…, her face; she was in full blood lust, eyes wide in excitement a twisted grin on her face. "Don't stop me" She ordered me in an voice full of a murderous intent.

"We are going **now! **So fucking Snap out of it I need you!" she looked at me then over to Takashi carrying Rei. She then looked back over at me; resting her head on my chest. "Ok" a calm voice spoke. Looking up again she then added "You get the back… I'll get the front."

As we approached the workshop the door opened to revile Saya directing us to Miss Shizuka at my work table ready for Rei. "What Happened?" she barked at me as I closed the door

"Not now." Was my curt reply as I threw my gear off of me, so I can go and help the nurse?

"No tell me NOW!" was the angered reply directed at me form Pinky, pulling at my arm to stop.

My mind snapped just who the fuck is this cunt stopping, I flipped out. Seeing nothing but red, Grabbing the pistol from my leg. Pushing the barrel into her forehead, as I shouted at her "You want to fucking know?... You fucking spoiled brat…. do you?" she had a look of terror in her eyes the same look I had seen from so many others, as images of those marks and their last moments at my hand flashed through my mind

"I fucking stabbed her…" The words rang out into the workshop. but I was not done "We were helping some poor bastard that had turned and tried to hanging him-fucking-self only to be left as one of them dangling on a rope….. I let my guard down…as… as another grabbed me… next thing I know Rei is on my Knife….. So it's… its… my fault if she dies…." tears now streaming down my face. For the first time in my life, I felt true remorse for my actions. Not just at Rei but the other lives I had taken. my arm was shaking as I felt my finger twitch, taking up the slack in the trigger.

A soft hand wrapped around mine that had the pistol pinned against Saya's forehead. "James." A soothing voice that ran through my head, the hand was now pulling my pistol down my finger releasing the trigger, the hand taking the pistol from me, as I then began to see what I was doing.

Guilt started flowing through me at what was I doing... at what I had done.

Looking around me the only one doing anything was Miss Shizuka as she worked on Rei. Takashi looked on dumbfounded, Kohta had his rifle up pointed at me, that I can understand I would of done the same. Little Alice turned away not wanting to look.

Then there was Saeko. She was looking at me my hand in hers taking the pistol, I could not read her expression but it was soft looking.

I looked back to Saya then bowed to her "Takagi-sama I am sorry… I'm so sorry"

I then start to feel weak I sank down dropping to my knees as my own crap world collapsed around me. Images of what happened in the store playing over and over; the faces of those that I had killed started to haunt me as Rei's face was added to them.

Saya then placed a hand on my head "It's ok I should not of pushed you.. I..I.. didn't know." she then slowly walked off to Kohta.

As I turned she was kneeling next to me and pressed my face into Sakeo's chest…

0000

It had happened just as we got back. I heard shouting, turning towards the noise only to see something that filled me with dread.

James had a pistol out pointed at Saya arm shaking. He was screaming at her about what had happened. She was crying not sure as to what is going to happen to her.

I ran back over putting a hand on his and softly called his name he stopped then looked around. As anger gave way to guilt.

He then apologised to Saya. But what happened next absolutely surprised me, he just slowly dropped down on to his knees looking at the ground frozen to the spot. Saya then said sorry in her own way. I knelt beside him he just turned and placed his head on my chest he was visibly shaking

"Just let it out, it's bad to bottle this up." I told him after all it is a women's place to comfort her man when he is broken.

He let out a noise of pure anguish moaning like a dyeing animal into my chest I placed my arms around him as he cried.

It only took him a few minute to recomposes himself "I need to help Shizuka." he was speaking in a low voice in broken Japanese and English having lost his way.

0000

"She is hurt, but not too bad the knife has not hit anything major so as long as the bleeding is stopped she will be ok. I am concerned that she may have lost a fair bit of blood though."

Miss Shizuka was going through actions, that she had rehearsed over and over in medical school. Having already put in a fresh IV removed the CELOX she was now cleaning the wound, getting ready to stitching up Rei.

James was now unsteadily waking over, after his show with Saya "I don't think I will be needing his help. I think he needs some help himself, having just had a full on brake down after what has happened…. It's ok I have this, go do something else." Shizuka told James

He just stood there "How is she? Is there anything she is going to need?"

"A hospital for a few days would be nice but we don't have that now" she was remarkably clear minded right now.

Takashi then spoke "James fix the car. We are moving soon as we can, to a private clinic I know of near here. It's almost at my house with all of this it's probably the best place to go. Saeko go with him I'm going to check on the others" he had finally decided to himself that it was time for him to act and make the decisions that are needed for the wellbeing of his group.

0000

Saya was crying onto Kohtas shoulder "I really thought he was going to kill me" she cried to Kohta. "I should have just left him get on with what he was doing"

"No Takagi he was wrong to do that. I think it is that you two have a personality clash, but that is no excuse" He was hugging her close in his own anger at what had happened how dare he do this to Saya.

"What's no excuse" it was Takashi

"What that man did to Saya-chan" Kohta spat at him. Takashi thought carefully about his next words, so to try and defuse anything that may happen later.

"It was rough out there he blames himself for what happen to Rei, even though it was an accident." he paused letting the words sink in then continued. "We all may have times like that, where something that would normally just wash of your back will snap you."

"That's still no excuse for this" he said back with less fire.

"that is true any way how are you Saya?" he asked his childhood friend.

"I'm ok just had a fright that's all." she said looking up from Kohta with wet eyes.

"Ok…. just to let you guys know, we are leaving here in a few hours. Going to that clinic that is near my house we will stay there until Rei is well enough to move"

"When did you become so organised without me" say then said trying to smile.

Grinning at her. "About five minutes ago."

2 hours later the Group whole Group, apart from Rei as she was sleeping on a makeshift stretcher in the hummer already,

Takashi was standing taking the lead.

"James you are driving, Kohta you are on the top with Saeko, Sensei will be in the back taking care of Rei. Everyone else find a seat jump in time to move on."

With every one mounted up the hummer sparked into life and pulled out of another home with bad memories. All had thoughts of let's hope the next has some good.

* * *

*CELOX is a type of quick clot agent used to stop bleeding fast it is made from Chitosan that comes from treated crustacean shells.

Shock. not to be confused with emotional shock. this is Hypovolemic shock from blood loss it kills as blood pressure drops causing the body to shut down as it tries to maintain all its core functions eventually leading to main/multapal organ failure or death by bleeding out


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter: 13 A New Home**.

We arrived at the clinic late that night, to find it abandoned. The only problem for the whole trip was at the end and that was figuring out, the main gate manual release. Once that was done after Takashi had jumped over the wall and got into the small guard house, the hummer was pulled into the compound and parked out of sight, in a garage with an ambulance.

The clinic was in its own compound, surrounded by high concrete walls with well-maintained grounds. In the clinic that was a large white modern building, sat a small private hospital for people with money.

Clean and new plenty of rooms a well equipped kitchen granted the perishables had it, but there was plenty of canned goods. However the cherry on top was an emergency generator, that is if I can bypass some of the electrical components, that had been burned out by the EMP. then add some sort of sound deadening. If that could happen then the generator would serve us well.

The main were doors locked. Nobody is home was my thought. But then I was pretty much no use to anyone as I was mentally exhausted running on auto pilot, compared to my switched on normal self I was a pail shadow.

I felt that I just did not want to play anymore and that to fuck with this bull shit. so much so that if anyone needed something from me or had anything for me to do, Saeko was called to point me in the direction and set me on my merry way.

I had hurt Rei by accident so I am told and this was burning me up inside. Then to cap it off I nearly shot Saya in a hissy fit. Some fucking professional cool collected contract killer I was.

What was it I said to Saeko a few days ago, invites to your own pity party? Well I sent mine had the party but I was the only to turn up and there was no cake.

Someone managed to get in and open the main doors and we all filled in.

Most of the kids were now clearing the clinic, I was left with Alice, Shizuka and one still sleeping Rei to keep watch over. More because I was not much uses for anything else, in fact I wasn't any good so it was more to keep me out of the way.

"Are you ok?"

I turned to see Shizuka talking to me, but in my mind I could see her but her words it was like…. well it was like I could see the pictures but couldn't hear the sound.

"Uh" was all I managed until she walked up to me and slapped my cheek with such force it knocked me off the stool I was sitting on and onto my ass "The fuck woman… did you do that for?" was my question as I rubbed the hand print on my cheek.

"You were spacing out now you're not." it was a very chipper response with a goofy smile.

"Hmm well got to admit it worked… How is Rei?" still rubbing my new hand printed face fuck that was hard for a small woman.

"She is sleeping and will probably be out for a day or two I would like to give her some blood but well we don't have any plus we don't know her blood group."

"We can I'm O- so I can give to anyone, also how do you know so much for a nurse? Are you a nurse practitioner?"

"I am, but I am also studying to become a fully-fledged doctor in my own right, I just finish my pre-med this year and was to start my internship next month the school nurse thing was to pay the bills." her face suddenly dropped into a massive grin "stop did you say O-." As she got excited rummaging through boxes and draws until she found a donation kit complete with blood bag. "Give me your arm" she asked still chipper and bubbly.

So there I sat with a tube in my arm giving blood, a first for me and by heck was the needle a big one.

I sat there filling the bag as Kohta came back in.

"The clinic is clear… We found a kitchen Saeko is making some soup for later…" He then looked over at me. "What you doing?"

"Giving blood I'm O- so I can give to anyone."

"How much more would you need as I'm O- as well."

This perked up the ears of Shizuka she turned and ran at Kohta, grasping him in her death hug "mmmfffmfmfmf." was all I could hear from him, causing me to laugh a bit as the boy struggled to breath, he was getting the full attack by boobzilla.

She then let him go he look completely bewildered and very stunted. Leaning over to him I said "that would be such a nice way to go."

He looked at me red faced "Ye...Yes… man ….very much so." He had the biggest smile I had ever seen from someone on his face.

Miss Shizuka had us siting as she did the vampire act to a worried looking Kohta "I'm going to take your blood" pushing the needle into his arm giggled away. "Ok I shall be back soon" she waked back over to Rei to check on her.

I turned to Kohta and asked. "How can someone so clever be so dumb?"

He looked back to me then spoke in a low voice so only I would hear. "That she is… but what the fuck were you playing at earlier?" I knew this would happen he was asking about what happened with Saya.

Looking at him with a neutral expression, I answered honestly "I have no excuse… if you are asking would I of done her? Then yes probably if I was not stopped."

I was looking directly at him, I was not about to lie about it. "Do I regret it… well now that is the million dollar question…. And now yes very much so… Would I do it again? Well my balls are not crystal so I do not know" I then turned looking at Rei sighing hard.

"I would have killed you if you hurt her, still would if you try again." Kohta almost spat at me

"I would expect no less from you to be honest Brother" I answered looking back at him

"I'm not your brother."

"It's a Scottish term of endearment to a close friend…. if I try to hurt your… well just what are you two?" I asked puzzled at what the two of them are to each other

"Is complicate."

"It is at that…. well just take me out before I do something to her."

I continued on "Mind if I tell you something between just us as it's fucking me up." I needed to tell someone shit like this just fucks with your head.

"What?"

"I'm worried and scared"

Kohta then looked directly at me confusion in his words "What the hell about man. You fight them without a care in the world."

"It's not about them, it's about Saeko if she is pregnant. About Rei if she dies because of my fuck up, I still have her blood on me for fuck sake." looking down at the staining still on my hands and clothes.

"About this whole mess. About working in a team, fuck I am use to just looking out for me. Then in the last 3 days I'm now in a team of survivors, the world is going the way of the dinosaur, I nearly killed a friend, almost shot your girl, maybe have a kid on the way and well things are just fucked."

Whistling out Kohta then answered "No wanders you snapped Heavy man Heavy…" He then stopped as he computed something. "Wait… What? Saeko… you.. a kid?" his head whipping round to double take me.

"Yep accident… her birth control failed so now I have 8 more days or worrying about it till I find out"

"B…b….b..but pregnant how?"

Oh boy "Well you see, when two people love each other very much the man puts his pee pee in the woman's fufu." looks like my sarcastic streak still works.

He came back with his own though. "Yes then a stalk comes… want me to shoot it first."

I laughed at that "It would help a lot."

I brought the mood down again "Well we have something and it works between us. But you need to do something about yours."

"I know but I confessed to her before and she shot me down. How did you do it."

"In an argument" I explained to one now baffled Kohta. "Women brother…, are a puzzle and a mystery wrap up in an enigma… if you ever figure it out let me know. But I would say take your time she will let you know when she is ready." that has always been my assessment of women, the most complicated creatures there is.

He let out a long sigh "You're probably right… you know you're alright… but I won't forgive what you did."

"I don't think I ever will get forgiveness for that or for what I have done, ether in the past or what I am yet to do. So there is no point asking. I fucked up and fucked up bad sorry if that sounds harsh, but I'm the one that has to live with it and with those I wronged. Thanks for listening brother." I was grateful to him and his honesty. Granted one talk was not going to solve my problems, but it was a steep in the right direction. I put out my hand ad he reached over and grasped it as he spoke.

"Any time man" he replied and then with a wink he added "Just don't try and kill Saya before I speak with her." Funny fucker was all I thought.

0000

James was not himself and I was worried about him. He was just a robot only able to do tasks that were simple. Whatever happen with him and Rei in that store had affected him badly.

When we arrived he just sat in the driver's seat, not saying or doing anything. I will have to do something about this and soon. Or risk him losing himself.

Walking over to sensei I needed to ask her about this kind of stuff I just hoped she could be serious for a bit. Taping her on the shoulder I began my inquiry "What is wrong with James?"

Again with the taping of her cheek. "Hmmm I don't know but at a guess I would say combat fatigue but I don't know his past what do you know?"

Should I tell her was the prime question? I stared back at him standing there looking at the ground fidgeting with his pistol.

"It's ok I won't tell anyone."

Shizuka brought me out of my thoughts "Ok but where do I start. Well you see he is not what he's seems to be, he is a hitman, or as he calls himself a contract killer." I then proceeded to tell her what I knew. I felt like I was betraying him considering he had sworn to me that he would tell no one of my secret.

As I finished my story sensei came to a conclusion "Wow you know how to pick them." she then slapped herself "Think straight… any way it is a combat stress reaction Saya was just the trigger. He is going to need rest and to talk with others that were there. So you and Takashi possibly Rei when she wakes. That will help but keep a close eye on him as this can develop in to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder if left unchecked there is good news though if he gets the rest and gets whatever is on his mind out he should be ok in a day or two."

Takashi then came out of the front door "Well let's set up home."

Hugging Shizuka "Thank you I'll do what I can."

"You find anything." A voice from the end of the hall it was Takashi he was holding up well all things considered with Rei.

"No just more rooms and a large ward."

He then walked back down the hall towards me "Well that is this place all cleared."

"We should get back to the others." we made our way in silence, back toward the first floor of the clinic as we got to the bottom of the stairs we ran into Kohta and Saya.

"Hello there man." Kohta sounded out patting Takashi on the back. "All clear down here."

"Yes it's the same upstairs, looks like we have had a bit of luck."

"Don't jinks us baka" it was Saya back to normal after earlier on. we all looked to her a bit stunted

"What can't I believe in luck" she angrily put to us.

"No it's just surprising that you do" was all I could say to her

"Oh and what do you believe Saeko-sempi?" asking me directly hands on hips.

"That we shape our own fates within our actions good or bad."

She stood there for a minute looking at me "That is…. a good answer actually."

The small talk continued until Takashi took over "Ok you two, we need to get sorted for the night. Seako, Saya can you get some food on, I'm going to sort out rooms to live in Kohta can you help me after you check on the others to make sure they are ok."

I was confused that he would not go and check himself so I sent Saya ahead of me, When Kohta took his leave. I called to him "Takashi-kun may we talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" was his short reply.

"Why you are not checking on Rei for one." I said to him perhaps a bit too firmly.

"Do you think I don't care?... that I am avoiding her. avoiding after what has happened?" he spoke with fire in his eyes clearly annoyed at my question.

"So why are you here?" I asked again.

"Because we are not safe yet, as soon as everyone is sorted then I can deal with my own stuff. I'm the leader of our group and if I don't check that you lot are ok, then what sort of leader am I?"

He had a point but at this rate he would burn out. "So long as you get some rest and go to her side. We can deal with anything; I shall let you know if you are needed. A good leader knows when to nominate and delegate, you can't do it all yourself." I told him full of concern.

He stood there looking down thinking for a moment as if choosing his words he then looked back up "Saeko you have leadership experience, you know being the captain of the kendo team and all."

I shook my head slowly "I am not taking over as leader."

"No.. no.. not that. I was going to ask…. well." he was starting to scratch the back of his head "If you could be the sub leader… my second in command if you will?"

"Me? Why not James he seems a more logical choice."

"No" he shook his head "To many unknowns with him and his personality clash with Saya, would not help.., not Saya for the same reason and she is well… you know how she is. Kohta is not ready for it… he is still a bit shy, sensei is our medic so she is out and Alice well she is just Alice." he paused then pointed at me "So it just leaves you, with no reason not to."

"Then I will be honoured to do as you ask.. But the first thing I will do as sub leader… is send you to Rei… the next is to make some soup…"

Takashi laughing a little at this commented "Then thank you sub leader. I shall do as you demand." we then shook hands as he turned to leave he said thank you again and walked off as I made my way to the kitchen.

After a short walk I arrived at the kitchen to find Saya peeling potatoes in the sink.

"Hello Saya-chan what can I do to help?"

She did not look at me just grunted and indicated to some other ingredients on the work top "You can chop them up."

"Ok" was all I said as I started my work.

After 5 minutes of silence' she spoke again. "Are you going to stay with him James that is?"

I did not hesitate in my answer. "Yes… A woman's place is to bare her man's decisions with him… good or bad."

"And if he is asked to leave?"

"I stand by my decision to stay with him. I may not agree with what happened with you two. But I still love him for other reasons."

"I would not want to lose you over this Saeko. but what he did to me…." she looked over to me now, stopping what she was doing tears clearly in her eyes. " I was so scared…. I ..I.. even…."

She could not finish her sentence so I move over to her embracing her as I had done back in the high school. "It's ok… You were there for me once, now let me be here for you." I softly told her.

"But I.. peed myself a little." she then added, through the sniffles and soft whimpers, Saya was now making.

Knowing that it is part of the human fight or flight response I could understand. "It's still ok we can't control that when we get scared."

"I Don't know why he did it… I was too demanding but…. but… I did not expect that."

I did not know what to say, on one hand I had Saya a friend and little sister to me and then I had James, my love and calming force on the other. I just held her.

After a few seconds she continued on. "Even if he apologises again, I still cannot forgive him. The look in his eyes still terrifies me now. But I would have him stay if it meant you would stay….. but why did he do that?

"We all react different under pressure.. He just snapped under his." It was all I could say. I was not the best to give advice for this sort of thing. Knowing that if it was me in full blood lust, I would have not hesitated like he did.

She pulled away after that "We best get this done or we will have a riot of hungry guests soon."

We then set to work silently cooking.

oooooo

Everybody was now gathered in the ward Rei had been moved to. eating the soup that had been prepared. Quietly chatting among themselves.

Once finish Takashi stood up and addressed everyone.

"Right we are going to be here for the long run, with small expedition's now and then, we will go out to find our parent's and any supplies we may need. Also Saeko is now the sub leader, so if I am not available then please go to her." this news got a chorus of nods and well done directed at Saeko.

He then continued on giving out tasks for the next few days "We will stay here for the next two days, getting settled, so if it is not urgent we are not going out.

James you have the generator to sort out, Kohta sort out the weapons and set up some look out positions, Saya see if you can finds some more maps and phone books mark-up points of interest for us. Saeko take note of our supplies then when you are all done let me know. However start tomorrow as its late now."

Kohta then interrupted "I will take the guard tonight you lot just rest then we will work out something better tomorrow."

"Thanks Kohta" Takashi then added finishing off with "Any questions?" there were none "Ok then see you all in the morning" and with that the group broke up to their rooms.

0000

My arm was grasped by Saeko "This way." she murmured. All I could do was follow her lead, as we walked in silence up the stairs.

She had taken me into into a large room with two beds in it "Help me push this bed next to this one" I did as I was told, pushing the beds into one. Once that was complete she pulled me into the shower room attached to the ward pulling off my clothes "I brought our stuff up here, so we have some clean things to sleep in."

"You should have said, I would have done that for you." I replied looking at her as I stood there naked.

She then took of her own clothes but I was too fucked up to notice, all I could say was. "The water will be cold."

"It's not this is a new clinic it has solar water heaters." she smiled at me; all I could do was grunt a reply. Saeko then pushed me into the shower with her turning on the water.

It was hot a nice hot and then I felt her hands start to wash me god it felt good. That was until I looked down at the blood washing off of me. Rei's blood again a pang of guilt assaulted me, as the image of my knife in her gut and the look on her face as the pain hit her, flashed my mind.

Saeko noticed and embraced me pushing her breasts into my back, Women they know a good distraction. She then spoke softly. "It's ok to feel like this. You did do all you could to help save her. Miss Shizuka thinks she will be fine after the blood Kohta and you gave her." she then continued to wash me until the water ran clear and the last of the blood disappeared down the drain.

As she began to clean herself I moved in behind her and washed her back I still had nothing to say to her until. "You know I regret what happened with Saya…"

"I know. For a start, you did not just shoot her and your arm was shaking, so I knew you were in conflict." she was right but I still think in the end I would of.

"true.. true. But I don't think I will enjoy the moment, when I have to talk with her."

She stopped what she was doing "Are you going to beg forgiveness." She sounded strange, a tone of voice I had never heard from her, almost like she was scalding me.

"No I don't deserve forgiveness for that. But we need to get it out and sort out our differences."

"ah… I see." she had changed her tone back again. "Are you going to just wash that same spot?"

"Eh" I asked her "ooh right I had been washing her shoulders the whole time.

I worked my way down her back. "You will need your stiches out soon you have healed up well" I told her as I got to the small of her back I noticed a red line across her left butt cheek I smiled inwardly a bit, remembering our fight yesterday morning.

Saeko then turned to look at me, cocking her head to the left slightly, as she caught my goofy grin. "What?" she asked.

"I seem to have bruised your ass a little" I told her a bit happier.

"Cheap shot…. and you still lost." she smirked, as she turned off the water.

We got out of the shower and Saeko picked up two towels handing me one. I took the towel but started to dry her with it.

Standing there she allowed me to dry her before stopping me and moved in for a kiss. After a bit of kissing and fondling, she then dried me off and took me over to our bed.

We lay down as she moved so that my head onto her breasts. The pair of us just lay there for a little while, close so to enjoy each other's warmth in the cold spring night air. Saeko then started slowly stroking my hair and softly hummed a tune. This had its desired effect I started to drift off. The last memory I had, of that moment was of her, as she softly said.

"Go to sleep and dream of me."

oooo

Up in the new look out, a dark figure sat watch, looking out to the now dead city. He sighs a little, noting that the only light that he could see, was the occasional torch and some fires that still burned. Thinking to himself so this is what a war zone is?

He felt her presence before he had seen her "What is it?"

A sweet voice then answered "I couldn't sleep, so I thought you would like some coffee and company." it was Saya she sounded different more grown up. But then they had all had to do some serious growing, in the last few days.

Kohta answered. "Thank you Takagi-san. I would like that." He heard her move next to him and sit down. "its Saya just Saya." she then handed him the coffee. As he reached out to take it, there hands touched and a spark passed between them. She quickly drew her hand back but then surprised them both and locked her arm around his.

"Saya just lean against me and sleep." he spoke softly to her.

"Thank you for being there for me" Saya then kissed him on the cheek his heart lifted

"Saya!"

"Shut up don't ruin this moment we will talk later let's just sit now." she then cuddled into him more and drifted off to sleep.

He sat there silently watching over her, as the light for the new day broke he made a promise to himself, I will protect you no mater what.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 14: Resolution **

I awoke the next morning to find Saeko drooling again. She was lying on her side facing the window and I was behind her spooning. I propped myself up and looked down on her sleeping face. A picture of cuteness, or as cute as a pretty girl with a puddle of drool next to her can be. Dam I wish I had a camera.

As I looked at my watch I realised the time was 09:00, but considering we did not go to bed until the back of two in the morning, I recon it was more than justified, in fact just listening to the noises in here I recon I was the only one awake.

I had however noticed one more thing, I was hungry very hungry. Now this put me at somewhat of a dilemma, (1) do I get up and go without her, or (2) wake her up and go together.

Now option (1) would lead to her possibly waking up with me not there, resulting in her panicking about where I got to, or if I had just fucked off during the night. I had to admit that I had taught of doing just that when I woke at four, but my sense of loyalty stopped me.

option (2) would mean that I had to wake her and after our chat last night and my waking up throughout the night with night terrors, as my brain fucked with me, replaying events of the last few days. Meant that I would rather she slept.

So I decided on a mix of both options. I was going to get up but stay in the room we were in and do some long overdue maintenance of my gear. like washing clothes, cleaning my weapons. Then when she wakes up go do something together. Just normal unglamorous housekeeping stuff, that has to be done.

A hour later I had washed mine and her clothes in the sink, then as I started striping down my pistol, Saeko finally woke up. Wrapped in the sheet, she came up behind me wrapping me in her arms and the sheet, with the added bonus of bare breasts on my neck. Then sleepily said "Ohayou James." she purred into my ear. "What are you doing up?"

"I got bored of going insane…. So thought I would set my mind to some repetitive tasks to get out of my rut. That and it is 10:30" I said to her with a smile. She moved herself around to my front and sat on my lap. Flashing me her body slightly as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm happy you are feeling better. So what have you done?"

"Well I have cleaned our clothes and put them to dry and now I am cleaning my weapons then I will clean your pistol."

She looked down for a moment then looked back to me. "Show me how to maintain my pistol, it is my weapon after all and I prefer to check my own equipment."

I could understand that and I was more than happy to show her.

"Of course I will. Just go get your pistol, then sit next to me and we will do this together." she then moved over to get her pistol stopping to get dressed in some more clothes she had my black t-shirt I gave her and some leggings. As I watched her get dressed, she turned back to me catching me looking at her naked form. "James no ecchi."

"Eh… what… er… um… sorry." I stammered out, trying to look anywhere but at her. She laughed at my obvious reaction.

"Relax I'm only fucking with you. You may look if you wish, you are my man after all and that comes with some privileges."

My mind went blank for a second as I took in what she just said, then without realising it I shouted out "that is so Sweet!" Thank god it was in English though. Or at least I thought, until she came back in very good English herself

"You know I can speak English. It was one of the subjects in school, that I excelled in." She then came over to me and wacked me upside the head. As I thought, she is just full of surprises.

We then sat together as I taught her about her pistol and its maintenance,from striping and assembly to cleaning and checking serviceability. As well as some general goofing around joking, with her again ending up with a black smudge of oil and carbon on her nose.

0000

Rei lay in her bed. the side with the stab wound hurting more than her back. She felt that that if anyone was going to get injured or worse it was going to be her. Because in the last few days, she had picked up more injures than she had in the rest of her 17 year life.

Taking a look around the room that she was in she noticed she had been moved to a hospital. Clearly not the workshop or still outside the store, with James looking over her, doing something to her wounds. feeling down to her side she found a dressing over where the stab wound should be.

As she looked around, she noticed a familiar sight, the black spiky hair that belonged to Takashi on a bed beside hers.

"Hay you." she tried to shout out, however she could not, her throat was dry and parched. So she took the next option to her and threw a pillow at him, waking him with a start as he jumped up, looking bewildered then surprised, he ran over to her side.

"Rei." He tried to hug the girl only for her to wince in some pain.

"Oh sorry."

She looked back up at him "Water…"

"Ah ok."

he reached over to a cup with a straw, full of water for her to drink only for her to drink it all down in one "better… where are we? What happened?" She asked the boy.

"We are at the private clinic near my house, it was abandoned so we are the only ones here and will be until you are well enough to move" he explained to her about what happened outside the parts shop but when it came to what happened after he hesitated a bit.

She noticed this then asked "What did you leaved out?"

He looked at her then explained about James and Saya. She looked horrified at how it turned out. "So he just snapped and nearly killed Saya…. I know she can be a pain and a bit mean… But to do that."

Takashi Nodded then added "I have a hard choice to make. I can't ask him to go because he saved you, he proved useful when we escaped Saya's house, fixing the car has been more than useful and then there is the thing with him and Saeko, if he was to go I think she would go with him. But he and Saya. Need to sort their things out and soon or I will have to ask him to move on."

As Takashi sat on Reis bed Saeko, James and Shizuka came into the room.

Shizuka was first to say something "Rei!..." she shouted excitably "your awake… that's nice but I need to do some checks.." she then moved over to her side to take her vitals.

Saeko was next taking her hand "Welcome back to us sister. How are you?"

Rei smiled at Saeko as she answered her "Saeko-san, I'm well, a bit of pain but I'll be ok."

"I don't know about that" Shizuka added "I want you off your feet for at least 3 days and then another week, before we move from here."

With a huff Rei then added to this "But I need to find"

Shizuka cut her off "No you are here until I say so… you could make yourself worse you have had a lot of stiches andtwo units of blood from Kohta and James."

In a low voice Takashi took the opportunity to talk "I'm sure we will find them for you. You need your rest."

Rei looked to him with a pout "Fine…. Anyway can you leave James and I alone for a bit."

James looked up from where he was standing, not saying anything, to a look of confusion "Me why?"

She looked back at him. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok" he simply replied still not looking at her.

The others all looked at each other with a bit of concern until Rei set them at ease with a happy chime "Just go." the group got up to leave Shizuka spoke "I'll be just outside"

When the others had left them alone Rei took the opportunity to start their conversation. Patting on the bed, indicating to him to sit. "James come here will you, I won't bite." he was still standing near the door looking like he was about to run out or more like him jump out the nearest window.

"Ok" he answered as he walked over to her bed "What is it you want to say?"

"Simply put I want to say thank you." she said to him grasping his hand.

Confusion turned to puzzlement "Why ? I'm the one that hurt you. You should not be thanking me. If anything you should keep away or be demanding that I stay away."

She looked directly into his eyes and saw nothing but sorrow. "Because… Yes it was your knife that hurt me. But you did not do it on purpose…, I ran to help you remember…. Then there is what you did outside the store and the blood that you gave me…. so thank you and I do not blame you for what happened."

"Ok… Any time just don't jump on my knife again." he smiled back to her with some trepidation still not feeling forgiven.

"What happened with Saya though?" she then asked him.

"I was trying to help you… then we got back she got in my way… and" he looked down again "would not get out of it… so I could continue helping you… I flipped out." he spoke in a low voice so only she could hear him. "I could not help but feel responsible for what happened… No I am responsible for what happened to you... Then when she gave me the fuck you jerk attitude, I saw red... I just did not want you dying by my hand."

She took a while to reply to him so long that it was uncomfortable. "Ok I can understand some of that I think... maybe that is what you should tell her."

He looked up again "Well it was going to be part of it… but well I'll have to see how it works out."

The pair stood there in silence for a moment

"Rei."

"Yes."

"thank you for living and get well soon"

oooo

I had decided at mid-afternoon, after the time I spent with Rei ,that it was time to have my talk with Saya.

First off I had to find her and after bumping into a happy looking Kohta, he told me she was in her room, just down form mine.

I asked him if he wanted to sit in on it, to which he said he would. Saeko would also be there this needed to be sorted and put away before it festers even more than it already had.

I also would not be carrying any weapons so as to try and keep her settled.

I walked into the room behind Saya as she looked out of the window, she turned and look at me, then noted who else was there.

"Thought you would have been here sooner."

Scratching the back of my head I smiled at her tenacity "Well I was going to, but I had to check on Rei first."

She looked at everyone else "What you all doing here…. we can do this ourselves so just wait outside."

Both Saeko and Kohta looked at each other, but before they could protest Saya cut them off. "Look I know why you are here. But I don't think it's needed, so thank you." both Saeko and Kohta left as Kohta said "I'll just be outside." Saeko just gave me a nod.

"So what do we talk about, I was thinking it was nice weather." I got the first word in, thinking that I'll probably not get the last.

Saya looked me up and down. "Baka" nice start to this, but then I did make her have a life flash before the eyes moment so I'll just roll with it.

After another silence she asked me "Why?" nothing else no big speech nothing just why. I knew what she meant there was no need for an explanation.

I just told her straight no point lying about it. "I had just thought I had killed someone, that I could call friend. You stopped me from helping that friend in a time of need, to satisfy your own curiosity. Now I'm not going to say I was justified in what I did because I was not. But it was my straw that broke the camel's back moment." I paused there and waited for the reply.

Again she looked me up and down as she thought about what to say "So that makes it ok to put a gun to my head."

"I'm not going to lie to you… at the time yes…. part of me was screaming at me to just shoot and the other was saying don't" her jaw all but hit the floor at those words. I just continued on. "Would I do it again….. No.. I would not." again I just waited for her reply.

This time it took longer she had tears in her eyes "how….how… can you say that… like that."

My reply came almost instantly "I said I would not lie to you, so I won't and if what I say is hard for you then I am sorry. But to tell you honestly is the least I can do."

"Aren't you going to ask or beg me to forgive you?" She then added.

"I do not beg so no…. I kneel to no man or woman….But if you mean that to say I have wronged you then yes I have wronged you and will see to it that I do not in the future." fucking begging… seriously… the day I beg to a sixteen year old, will be a cold cold day in hell.

"So where do we go from here?" Saya then spoke up "I can't forgive you and you know that so where does that leave us and the group."

To be honest I did not know. Not like I could wave a wand and take it all back now is it. so I took my time to answer her and came up with this. "It leaves us with a profound understanding, of each other's limits…. that when it go's wrong we should avoid each other, until the problem comes to a conclusion…. unless it requires us to interact." it was the best I could come up with.

She thought for a moment, dwelling on my words never braking eye contact. "So we will have to agree to disagree then is what you are saying"

"Yes that's the nuts and bolts of it.."

We sat in silence for a bit longer so I added a bit. "Look you are very intelligent, but you come off….. a bit… hmm how do I put It…. a know it all who is always right and everyone else is an idiot…" I left a long pause before adding "That and I'm a stubborn man that can be single minded to a goal that I have my mind on. So we are never going to get along like best friends."

Saya then got up and walked up to me "I understand, that you have your problems and that we will not be friends, well not until we understand each other better, so we will leave it at that and start a new ok" I did not reply I just nodded. "

And I will try not to call you a baka so much."

"hmmm ok and I will try not to shoot you for it."

She then gave me a huff. "You make it hard baka."

At this point I turned to leave having nothing further to say but she stopped me. "Where are you going?"

I stopped walking but did not turn around. "There is nothing left to say. so well… to get something to eat, after I go check the look out, that Kohta set up as I'm up there tonight."

"Oh well, ok then see you at dinner" there was nothing else to say to her and if I stayed it would only end in an argument. I just left her in her room.

Waiting outside Sayas room was Kohta and Saeko. Turning to Kohta first I said "You should go see her I'll meet you up at the look out in 15 minutes. She will need a friend about now."

Then I turned to walk off as Saeko griped my hand.

"I'll come with you" to be honest I wanted to be alone, but Saeko was an exception to my thoughts so I let her walk with me.

00000

James was in with Saya for a long time, all I could do after being asked to leave was hang about outside the room with Kohta.

At first, all we did was exchange pleasantries, which is what we would normally do and not much else. That was until the silence became unbearable.

"Kohta. How are things going with you." I asked the chubby marksman.

"good good" Was his somewhat let down of a reply so again more silence. Really why do I try, I thought pinching the bridge of my nose. "Much happen last night?"

He then looked at me as if I had caught him doing something and flustered an answer "err….umm… no just a few fires."

I knew he had something else "And?"

again he stammers a bit "well….well.. um.. Saya came to see me last night"

I knew it as I supressed the smile that started to form on my face "It is good that she has someone to go to in her time of need." then I remembered my conversation with Saya from a few days ago. She had someone in mind, but had treated him badly. My suspicions where correct; it was Kohta.

He looked to me and smiled "I will try to be there"

We were then disturbed, as James came out and asked Kohta to go to Saya maybe he knows as well I'll ask him later.

He then turned to walk off this irked me a bit. So I grasped his hand telling him I would go with him.

We walked in silence, up to the look out on the top floor; to a room that over looked the main gate.

I chose not to ask him about his meeting with Saya letting him come to me, he made no mention of it instead he started to look around.

He was making grumbling noises, at some of the arrangements in the look out.

Then he sat down "What is it?" I asked him

"What is what?" He asked me obviously confused by my question.

"What is on your mind? Sulking is not attractive in a man." he then looked up at me and smiled softly "You're right it's not… just a lot to think about."

"Then tell me so I can take some of the burden with you." I said as I sat next to him locking our arms.

"No it nothing big just about my conversation with Saya we agreed to disagree and just take it as it comes."

"Oh so that. Well I know how to take your mind of it." I started to kiss him passionately, as we both started to feel the fire within us growing until he stopped. "Did this not get us into trouble before?"

I looked at him and laughed softly, turning a bit red "Yes it did and we are not out of the woods yet."

This time he turned a bit red and spoke quietly, almost a whisper "I don't want to tempt fate on this."

"You can pull out or I can get condoms"

He laughed at me then added "it would need to be condoms… as a heard of rampaging zombies could not get me to pull out." we both started laughing hard

"What's so funny" it was Kohta. This caused us to laugh more this time from embarrassment.

ooooo

"Nothing just a joke between us" I finally managed to say.

"Any way… Your look out needs some work. We need to move it back from the window a bit, also the room behind needs to be used so we can see out back ideally I would say the roof. But there is nowhere to hide up there." it was not the best set up but for short notice in the dark it was passable.

"So tonight when I'm on I will set it up a bit better also I want the L96 up here at all times."

Kohta then looked at me

"but…"

I cut him off "It has the best optics of all the weapons eventually we will get everyone up to speed on it, also the night attachment still works and it is our only way to see in the dark as long as we have battery's for it. So last night what did you see."

He took a moment to answer "Well nothing much just some of them and some other survivors with torches nothing important." Was he kidding other people not important.

"Where and what numbers" I quickly asked.

He looked at me confused for a moment as he then asked "why"

Fucking really I found myself face palming. "Because we are looking for people that live near here… we also don't know if they will be friendly or not that's why."

I could see him inwardly kicking himself now.

Turning to Saeko "We need to talk to everyone that can get up here. Can you get them?" she just nodded and ran off leaving me to pick up the L96 and start observing the outside world.

Authers Note:

What I have tried to touch on the last few chapters is not PTSD (post-Traumatic stress disorder) as that is far more complicated.. But something on what can be the precursor cause of it if not treated with swiftly. This is called combat stress reaction or combat fatigue.

please leave a review


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 15: Life with the Dead**

I was in the corridor outside the Look out; most of the group was there except for Rei and Alice. Some rules were needed about the position. My main concern was the other survivors nearby; this was because we knew nothing about them or their intent. So we needed to know what to do about them. So I called for a team talk about the subject.

"So what is it you want James?" Takashi was first to speak if a little irked.

"Well it's about this look out and the way it advertises that we are here, to every man, woman and dickhead out there. Also if we as a group want that sort of attention?" it was short and to the point so as to start the discussion.

After a few moments thought Takashi then replied to my questions. "We will sort out up here first. Then go onto what we do about other survivors … so what is there to sort?"

"Well most of what I do is all about covertness… In other words with nobody knowing where I am, so that I can observe without being observed ... standing next to the window is a bad idea, but we also can't be that far back that we can't see what is going on. So in that corner where the dark screen is. "I point to the area of the room I have set up with a Navy blue screen. "Is the area that you will look out from?" the dark background is to hide any shadows and silhouettes that may be present.

"Next are some rules." I then start to lay out the law. "First and foremost, there is to be absolutely No light in here at any time…

Weapons with optics must have anti-glare coating or have covers over them, such as the honey comb cover on the sniper rifle, to prevent refection of moon or sun light.

Movement is to at a minimum. We as humans are naturally drawn to movement it goes back to primal instincts and it is just the way we are wired.

No noise especially at night as sound travels further…. one because it attracts the zeds and any agro we give them will alert others to our presence.

At night, there is to be no light whatsoever on the top floor. so we may want to move to the middle floor at night keeping all the rooms we live in curtains closed.

An alert of some sort needs to be set up, so that if we have someone or any of them in the compound we will know what to do.

As well as some sort of emergency escape plan needs to be thought up and practiced."

Takashi thought for a moment before replying. "Ok… I can go with that, set it up how you like. As for, If we come into contact with other survivors. I think it would be best to play it out case by case. If they are armed we have Kohta and you, as top shots covering me as I talk to them. Saeko and Rei when she is well enough will guard the inside, as a second line of protection for Shizuka, Saya and Alice."

Saya then added to the mix "We want to avoid anybody that we are not looking for or it could destabilise our little family. We should also start to have a routine and work chart for us all if we are going to be here for some time. What I'll do is take note of what we need and mark it up. the next main concern is water as I have no idea how long until the pressure drops off it could be a day or a week we had best be moving off by then, if we can if not then work out something."

Takashi nodded his approval then asked "James have you looked at that generator yet?"

I had not I was caught up in my issues and forgot all about it. Inwardly slapping myself I answered. "Not yet… it's next on my to do list."

"Ok" came the reply "Well everyone has their tasks let's get it done." with the leaders words the group broke up to start work.

I worked my way down to the Generator room in the basement to find it was beyond repair.

The ECU(electronic control unit) that controlled the EDC (electronic diesel control) system was fried, with no way to bypass it and no spares. It was a long shot but oh well.

There was however a smaller portable 5kva generator and a large stock of dry cell batteries, running some 5000W inverters providing 100v, probably to recharge some of the medical equipment , also a large fuel tank that had about 500 imperial gallons of diesel.

In the store cupboards I also found more lamps of the bright LED type. Not a bad find after all.

The only problem being, the small generator would sound like the devil's own fart… in the silence of the city so we could not use it here. However we were going to keep it for when we eventually left the city.

After I had been down the basement I went to see Takashi to tell him the situation, Finding him in an office with Saya. "It's fucked." was my only comment.

"Is there any." cutting Takashi off mid-sentence to try and explain better.

"No way it's dead as the dodo. But there is a second prize though." I then informed him and Saya of my findings "It's not like we need electricity anyway the water is solar heated and that works there is gas and some gas cylinders for cooking so we should be ok."

Saya huffed out a bit of a groan then rolled her eyes "Well at least it was not a total loss and we have more than we can uses now."

ooooo

That was 6 days ago.

Now however I was bored.

After 5 days of boring routine. Getting up, breakfast then go on watch, coming off watch do some training. completing 200 sit-ups, 2 hundred press-ups, 100 crunches, 100 wide arm press-ups, 100 alt v sits, 100 x thumb press-ups and as many pull-ups on the door frame as I could manage, then run up and down the stairs for 30 minutes, cool down by stretching for 15 minutes, then bask in the endorphin high for a few minutes as my body said thank you for the exercise and have a shower.

Go on watch again. Lunch, spar with Saeko as she trained me in Kendo getting my ass handed to me mostly and on the odd occasion getting up to 2 points and one time actually winning (although I think she let me something about a man's pride and his woman's place to support it) but also improving on my own sword skills.

Have a brake, train Saeko in how to use her pistol, So that it becomes second nature to her, going through the drills of drawing, reloading, advancing, and withdrawing using with a sword and without a sword. I would also train with Kohta in CQC, going through the same drills with pistols and rifles. As most of what he had done in the US for his 4 weeks there was static range work. Then go on watch again.

Then evening meal, this was actually some fun. As most of us would be together and chat about nothing. On day 3 Rei was finally allowed out to join us, much to my relief.

After that Saeko and I would shower together, sometimes leading to other things that lovers do. Then during the night I had another watch as did Saeko. Normally she would be after me, problem with that was it could and did lead to some very interesting distractions.

Dam it I'm a young man after all, what do you think was going to happen. Certainly not as you see in the films where the hard killer shrugs off all emotions, then each night sit in his chair opposite the door to sleep with his gun. Not that I had never done this… But I was in a place where there was an early warning, so plenty of notice I did however still sleep with a five seven under my pillow and P90 close at hand what can I say force of habit. But I digress back to the subject at hand.

I would take over my watch from Kohta, finding Saeko and I was not the only ones. As I did catch Saya and Kohta on more than one night, cuddled together doing some heavy petting. So I would have to turn around and cough to get their attention, which would lead to some embarrassment as Saya rapidly sorted out her blouse, as I tried to look anywhere but at her. Looks like those two have started something together. I would also fist bump Kohta on the way out with a whisper of "good on you brother."

The only ones that did not do a watch, was Rei for the days she was not allowed out of bed, Alice as she was to young and Miss Shizuka she was the medic and may be needed at any time, although she did do a few on the sly.

During those 5 days, I had actually started to get on very well with Kohta. Granted we had some shared interests and we could talk for hours on weapons and there use, much to the rolling eyes and shouts of don't encourage him from Saya. Then when the women folk where not around the subject would end on them.

He was very much the shooter and dead set against swords, to the point he would have arguments with Saeko, he reckoned that they are inefficient and would dull over time. All I would say to him is that it gives another option and does not require ammunition, also when up close to a mark there is no substitute for bladed weapons not just swords quick and quiet . So I had started to teach him the use of a combat knife. He had a Ka-Bar hunting knife very similar to the, us marine fighting knife, that he had salvaged form Miss Shizuka friend's flat and I had a Fairbairn-Sykes as that was my preference, again the differences were, one was more utility the Ka-Bar and the other more pure Fighting the Fairburn-Sykes.

I tried to explain to him that, in close-quarters fighting there is no more deadly weapon than the knife.

With a knife there are two important factors to keep in mind: balance and keenness. The hilt should fit in your hand naturally, and the blade should not be so heavy that it tends to drag the hilt from your fingers in a loose grip (i.e. drop it) or when the body reacts to the knife as you remove it. So no big ass fucking shit as you can get Rambo Knives their heavy unwieldy and generally useless. It is essential that the blade has a sharp stabbing point and good sharp cutting edges, because an artery torn through tends to contract and stop the bleeding. If an artery is cleanly severed, the wounded will continue to bleed rapidly leading to exsanguination and death

The only problem with this covenantal type of fighting was the fact that even as one of them bleeds out it still won't be dead. So we would have to concentrate on the week spots. Such as the base of the scull, temples, under the chin and up, through the eye sockets and lastly and defiantly not advised unless you had the reach of a sword, was through the mouth. Also cutting the ligaments in the legs, to immobilise the zed. So you can get away in a pinch.

I also started teaching him Krav maga for close in fighting although he did not care to much for this.

Kohta was also rapidly losing his chubbiness, so much so that he had to go to the shop across the road to get some clothes that fitted him.. He would also turn up when I was doing my training; reckoning he had to seriously think about getting in shape.

As he told me in private it was more for Saya than him, as he wanted to protect her better. I could understand this even if we did have our different opinions on the girl that and I knew he was infatuated with her.

The only thing he would complain about during the training was the running, as he absolutely hated it.

ooooo

James and I were fast becoming inseparable. If he was not looking for me I was looking for him unless I knew he had man's work, then I would leave him too it and I was getting pissed off getting an oil smudge on my face almost every time he was working on something mechanical.

Or if he was taking or training with Kohta who looked as if they were becoming good friends.

If I was training, he would leave me to it as we both had our different styles and techniques. He would however watch me regularly stating, "In a world filled with horror and disgust it is rare to see such beauty in motion that and there is no TV." this would cause be to smile in joy. Yet my inner self the more serious side that is not use to such complements, would be rolling its eyes thinking smooth bastard.

Some of our best times together, would be when we would spar together; he would normally lose only scoring a point or two. I did however go easy on him once, to save his pride that was taking a large dent. It is woman's work to support her man's pride after all.

If I was not with him, Then I would spend time with sensei Shizuka or Saya, whom I see as my closest friends. Not that I did not see Rei as a friend, I just found her a bit whiney and a little immature.

She would always want to do the girl talk thing in some bid to compare James and Takashi. She was acting a bit queen bee to be honest and this would annoy the other girls as well as myself.

But right now I was however very nervous, as I was now two days late in my cycle, this has happen before as with all women, as you can go two to five days ether way with it but seeing as how I was pure before my last and now I am a woman I had causes to be concerned. I said I would give it 12 days but something was nagging at me.

I was in the lookout for my shift before evening meal. But I was not able to concentrate on this, as I found myself reading the instructions for the test called, clear blue 3 day before; that sensei had given me.

I also had another two tests called Check One, which Saya had found as she was looking for something else, in the family planning section of the clinic.

The odd thing about that is she would not tell me what she was looking for, not that I could not guess, as I needed some of them as well but got them from Shizuka quietly… well as quiet as she could make it, earning me another spank to the ass and making me promise to tell her all about it.

Only to find out later that James found a pack of 50. He was grinning from ear to ear as he held them out triumphantly. Only for me to punch his arm, telling him that he best not have any plans on using them all too soon.

After Saya came up to let me go I ran to a part of the clinic that we did not use much and mumbled "Ok I have 3 tests" so I could do one now then another in a few days. After a few minutes of finding my resolve, this was difficult.

I would rather solo fight one hundred of them than do this was my thinking.

Having finally built up the courage to take the test, I slowly walked over to the toilet, but found I was so nervous I could not pee. After some time arguing with myself, I managed to fill the small cup in the box, put the test into it taking it out putting the cap back on. Then after the longest 3 minutes of my life picking up and putting down the test I checked on it.

"…."

Now I pride myself on the ability to remain calm, no matter the situation. But this was the most emotions I have ever felt at once, as my mind flooded with relief, horror surprise, worry, joy and sadness. All this hit at once causing Tears to begin to form in my eyes.

Then to make matters worse for myself, I took another test the same result the same emotional roller-coaster only amplified from the last result and inability to pee again.

Luckily I still had time to think before I would let him know the result.

ooooo

On day 6 at evening meal Takashi gave some instructions. He was looking excited with a bit of a spark in his eyes. "Rei has been given the all clear so we will start to look for our families from tomorrow".

The whole group was there to hear this including the look out. The atmosphere in the room changed to a dead silence from the normal chit chat

"We will use a modified plan… the change being that we are going to leave here and return here. Each day as the homes are fairly close to here… Kohta and Saya you will stay to guard Miss Shizuka and Alice with Zake to help. Rei, Saeko, James and I will go out to my house in the morning then then come back next is the police station then finally as it is furthest away is Rei's home. Last place to visit will be Saeko's home…Then two days to look around in case your friend is around sensei, so as to look about for her."

All looked on and agreed to what was going to happen, there was an air of anticipation as everybody was feeling cooked up and just the thought of getting away for a bit was exciting .

However the chatter soon died down again as Saeko then spoke "Not that I wish to interrupt but I would like to visit my home sooner…" she paused for a bit then continued on. "So I will be going when we get back from your home Takashi"

The room fell silent then Takashi answered her request "I don't think that is a good idea and I don't think I can risk everyone for something that may take all night."

Saeko then spoke again still calm but her face had changed to a look of deadly expression "I do not think that I require your permeation…. nor did I say that everyone should go…I shall be going when we get back tomorrow." She sat there staring at him awaiting his reply she did not have to wait long.

Takashi then gave her the answer "I still don't think it is a good idea to go on your own."

A voice from behind Saeko then spoke "Who said she will be alone….. I distinctly remember telling you, where Saeko go's I go." it was James. He was now standing behind Saeko with a hand on her shoulder.

Takashi took a moment to reply looking at the two lovers. "And I can't persuade you otherwise?"

"No" was the answer from Saeko "I have given you my word, I will help you and I will. But I am very close to my home and there are things I need to do, now more than ever…."

"Ok then so tomorrow, you and James will be gone for a few hours possibly overnight …. if there is anything else now is the time." nobody said anything. The small confrontation had broken the mood of the group and an air of awkwardness now descended casing some to scramble away to avoided any possible arguments.

0000

as the group broke up for the night Saeko then turned to James who had sat down talking to Kohta she waited patiently until they had finished their conversation, "James can we go outside to the koi pond."

James looked back towards her "Certainly I will accompany you." The pair said nothing on their walk outside until they reached the pond.

The night was clear and the stars glistened, the sound of distant gowns and crickets could be heard. The moon illuminated the gardens as light sparkled on the surface of the water, as the young pair crossed onto the small bridge that crossed the pond.

Looking down Saeko followed the path of some of the Koi as they swam under them she exhaled hard as she thought about what to say. What she had to say was important, she did not know what to say her thoughts of how do you tell someone something so important that will change their lives and the bond they share for the rest of their lives. Again the roller-coaster of emotions took hold as he grasped his hands she enjoyed the warmth of the grasp, but she was unable to look him in the eye. With her heart in her throat she then began to spill her heart to him again. "I know I told you twelve days… but I...I... took a test today."

He knew what she meant He knew the answer before she could say anything. Letting go of her hands he stood stock still for a moment his own thoughts of ohhh fuck, running through him.

She started to hesitate more he had let go of her not moving. What does this mean? That he will now reject me. Is he going to take this bad?

After a moment just as she was going to drop to her knees bow deeply and say that she had failed him, she felt a warm hand placed gently on her lower abdomen. and another under her chin gently razing her gaze to look into his eyes.

He realised his error that he let go of her hands. Her shoulders slumped slightly as he thought of a way to correct the error.

Reaching out with one hand and then placing it on her to where her womb would be. With the other hand he slowly lifted her head so as to gaze at her eyes. James then spoke softly, "Does this mean that we…."

He was interrupted as she placed a finger to his mouth hushing him and then softly and lovingly replied whilst nodding "Yes I am."

He took his time to say anything else. But decided that words were not needed he just kissed her. Then softly moving her into his arms, picking her up into a princess carry then waked her back to their room. She placed her head on his shoulder felling the warmth of his embrace hearing the steady beat of his heart wrapping her arms around his neck wondering why he had said nothing to the news. Only the motion of his carrying her in a tight embrace reassured her that it was not going to be bad

On arrival he placed her on the bed, and then whispered into her ear, "This changes nothing between us… or my feelings for you, Other than to love you more."

Saeko was overjoyed at his words as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek she truly had found someone that cared for her. He was hers and hers alone that is all that mattered now.

He now lay besides her again placing a hand to her belly. She accepted this by placing her own hands on top of his as they both fell asleep in a loving expecting couples embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

Lemon warning: for this chapter.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**Chapter 16: Arguments and Bandits**

I woke up the next morning, as the sun rose from behind the distant mountains sending rays of light into my eyes and to James softly snoring. Looks like this would be a rare occasion, as normally he would wake before me, catching me ether sucking my thumb or worse drooling. I had done both for as long as I could remember and although I found it to be embarrassing and un lady like, I have no choice in the matter so I had come to accept it as part of me.

As I lay there and contemplated what next, I started to think on today's mission and going home.

My father would not be there as he was abroad. I had tried to call his cell phone days ago from the Takagi house, but all I got was the answer machine and no reply to the text messages that I had sent. I was however sure he would be safe, if anyone could survive this it would be him.

My father is an extremely proud man that brought me up, the only way he knew how, to follow the bushido code, as his father taught him, but he was not overly strict with this on me. Sure I had been brought up to be a lady of high standing, having been fully versed in proper etiquette and I was disciplined when needed. But my father can be somewhat of a joker enjoying a good wind up or laugh. If anything I was the serious one between the two of us.

As I was an only child, I do regret that I never had a mother figure to learn the ways of a woman from, other than my aunt when I would stay at her home most summers.

I know he would be disappointed and probably very angry, that I was pregnant at my age. I could already feel the sting on my cheek for the back hand it was sure to receive on delivering this news to him. Considering the talk we had when he tried to explain the facts of life to me, I think we both ended up embarrassed, luckily my aunt saved him again on this subject.

But then I think he would be proud, that I had found a good man that I loved dearly. He and my mother had me when she was just about 20 she fell pregnant with me a little after she turned 19, only 3 months after they met and he was 7 years her senior. I am 18years and 8 months old now, so will be giving birth when I am near 19 and a half and James is 5 years my senior. So it is not like he could complain much.

That and he would always tease me, about his future grandchildren, saying that he wanted at least three.

I had been deep in thought when I heard James say "Penny for your thoughts." this startled me slightly as I was sure he was still sleeping.

"Nothing just thinking of today and of home." No point in holding the truth from him.

He opened his eyes and propped himself up "You're not going today." he told me flat out

"Why not?" I was a little taken back by his suddenness.

His eyes softened "You have an extra person to think about. I don't want you getting hurt and losing both of you."

I looked back at him defiantly "James! I'm pregnant not disabled."

He looked a bit surprised for a moment then added "No I don't think you understand."

I heard enough I sat upright looking down at him "NO… I don't think you understand… Yes I am pregnant… but that does not mean I cannot help, it's not like them will give us much of a choice is it… and I cannot sit idly like most women it is just not my style." I paused for a second then continue as he looks on with that blank look he has. "I am ok for the next 8-12 weeks then I will have to stand back as I will begin to start showing and will not be able to do as much, so as to not strain my body."

He looked at me for a moment then came back. "God you are as stubborn as I am.. fine but there are some conditions first and if you start to feel odd then stop."

"What conditions?" Again I asked defiantly still above him.

This time he sat up also. "First we speak to Miss Shizuka. Next when we are out you stay next to me no realising the demon unless we absolutely have to."

I glared at him "Fine, but we are not telling anyone yet, I'm not ready." I got off the bed and marched to the shower. "I'm going to shower…Alone…."

As I got into the shower my anger at that man started to evaporate, as I let the water wash over me calming me down. It was not like I could not see his point of view; I just did not want to rely on everyone for my mistake and I have promise to keep. If it was one thing I took to heart that my father taught me, it is that you should always keep your promises.

As I washed myself, my hand brushed over my lower abdomen stopping and staying put, holding myself in the spot that a new life was growing.

I could not help but go very out of character for me and smile as I thought about what was in there and that I will soon be a mother.

However this happy feeling did not last. As I started to think about the world as it is now and about my demon, would this make me a bad mother to bring a life into this? where can my child be safe from them? We are going to have to leave here very soon, to somewhere safe.

0000

Looks like this is going to be a crap morning, I thought to myself.

Ok she was pissed at me. She had just stormed off to the shower, demanding that she be alone.

I swear I will never understand women and their moods. All I was trying to do was to keep her safe.

So what next?

Now here lies the question… of I'm dammed if I do dammed if I don't.

Do I go to her and say sorry for butting in and just keep an eye on her when we go out.

Or do I become a bit overbearing and demand she not go anywhere dangerous.

"Fuck it" I shout out… there is no taming a wild beast and the tiger that she is would be more dangerous guarding her cub, so sod it I'll just stay closes to her when we go out, it's not like she did not have a point about the zeds not giving her a chance.

Time to man up and shut up and go take a climb up the apology tree. Minus the flowers and chocolate… no wait a second didn't I see oh yes I did.

I turn and jump off the bed, running out the room at top speed… There has got to be some, I seen them out to the garden. As I fly out the room, I Run straight into Saya bowling her over as we both go ass over tit. "Hay" she shouts to me "Watch it!" as I roll forward back onto my feet.

Shouting back to her "Sorry in a rush need to be quick." honestly dose she just happen to be there when things go bad, or dose she plan it. I hear her shout after me "Baka!" leaving her on the floor in a mess of arms legs and pink hair.

I reached the garden and run passed Rei and Takashi who are siting talking "Morning!" I shout in English not thinking.

"Ah there you are you wee bastards." Still talking in English to some confused looks. Probably more due to the fact that I am only wearing boxer shorts but hay ho when in a rush need must. I grab the first flower I see a blue star shaped one then turn and run back to my room I arrive just in time to see her getting out the shower wrapped in a towel.

She looks still unhappy almost teary was that from our argument, fuck it that is in the past.

That was until she seen me panting and sweaty in a pair of Bart Simpson boxer shorts holding a hand up to stop her as I fight to regain my breath, her look of sadness turned to one of confusion. "What are you?" she tries to ask.

As I look directly at her, waking over with the flower behind my back. Time to man up wet pants I say to myself.

"Saeko… about before I'm sorry I doubted you…. You are the most capable fighter I know…. I should know that you will know your limits" I hold out the flower for her.

She looks me up and down. Smiles that small smile she has. "Apology accepted." she took the flower and placed it in her hair the contrast of the blue and violet works well, she allows her towel to fall as our lips crashed together,

Looks like this will be a good morning after all.

0000

The group of 4 stood at the main gate ready to go Takashi took command. "Shall we... Saeko will."

James interrupted him "No I will" as he walked through the gate, fist bumping Kohta on the way past to some surprised looks. Takashi turned to Saeko, with a look as if to ask what the hell was that all about. Saeko just shrugged as if to say you got me.

The 4 walked in silence, with only the occasional pop of James's silenced P90 as he dropped any of them he deemed to close, as they slowly covering the distance to Takashi's house.

It was strange as there were hardly any of them around, but there was quite a few of their corpses lying around the street.

Takashi jogged up to James and whispered "Let's take a break for a few minutes."

James nodded to the teen and pointed to a walled garden "There."

After the group arrived and checked the area was clear of them Takashi spoke "What's with all the bodies?"

Rei was first to answer "I think other survivors have done this most looked like they were shot, stabbed or had their heads caved in." the other two just nodded a confirmation to what the girl said.

There was a silence for a few minutes, as Takashi thought about the extra information. "Ok.. well we best keep going. we will be there in about 10 more minutes as it is just round in the next street… but keep on your guard."

00000

I did not like this there were just too many unknowns.

I was at the front of the diamond. Ha you could call it the tip of the spear but that is a little cliché for my likening. This was because I wanted Saeko behind me to better protect her, dammed if I'm going to let her just run off into some situation like she normally would.

My instincts were in overdrive; this was more soldier territory like patrolling, not the normal assassin approaches to a job. I would of preferred moving at night keeping to any shadows not in daylight with dead bodies that have been shot all over the place.

It took a lot of will power, not to just say fuck this and run back and wait for the element that I would be more comfortable in.

When in doubt go with what you know if you are not 100% on something don't do it. Never go against your instinct this was one of my first lessons and this was very against my instincts.

My primary means of doing my job was by Snipping form long range hence the L96 and the HK417 I did have a L115 .338 ordered but seeing how the world just ended I don't think I will be seeing it any time soon.

However some jobs after you do your research may not be open to snipping. So if other means could be planed for, Such as poisoning so be it. Or if the client requests an accident or a specific way then that would have to be planed for.

There are also some simple rules that are just unbreakable that I would follow.

Never leave a trace, so a rifle was only good for 1 or 2 jobs then you would have to ether change the barrel and firing pin or the whole weapon because of ballistic forensics.

Never ever do something silly like a signature kill, this leaves a trace that can follow you around the world.

Never take on to many jobs at once, at most I would do 1 a month. Each job needs to be planed researched and the best means to the mark thought through, pattern of life studies done etc etc and this takes time.

But one of the most important rules was never underestimate those out to catch you. Police, law enforcement and body guards are not stupid and to think otherwise only encourages failure.

So this whole take a walk down the street, in the in broad day light, was not sitting well with me.

True to his word thought 10 minutes later we arrived at the Komuro residence.

0000

Takashi was looking at the front gate of his home. It was wide open, he knew his mother may not be there, but that still did not help with the trepidation, he felt as he approached his home.

Silently he indicated to James at the front to go in first. He was confused as to why he would not let Saeko do this as was the normal, but he would have his reasons as he followed behind.

Next was Saeko as she entered indicting to Rei to fallow on last.

The felling of trepidation then got worse, as he looked at the broken down front door to his home.

Forgetting everything he ran James past and straight into his home.

As Takashi entered the first thing he did was shout out. "MOTHER! Are you here?" As he looked around franticly he locked eyes on one of them that was in his house unable to move or react through surprise at who it used to be.

"Get Down!" A voice called out as the boy instinctively ducked to the voice filled with violent intent.

2 muffled shots sounded out, sending the zombie on to the next world.

An arm reached out to help the kid up. "Sorry was that?" James's question was short as he helped the teen up.

Takashi looked back to James shaking his head, as Rei came running up to him "No it was Mrs Sato from next door she was always kind to me she just surprised me" Rei was now embracing Takashi "I remember her too"

Saeko then spoke up "Would you two stay here, James and I will check for any others."

Takashi thought for a moment. "No we should help" he said half-heartedly.

"It's not that you can't kill them, I know that you can. But killing friends and family…that would be hard even for me." Saeko tried to reassure her friend so as to spare him any hardship.

He looked at Rei then back to Saeko and nodding to her he said "You're right we will stay here." Killing those close to you would be unexplainably hard and full of hesitation so much so that it would be dangerous to hesitate as much as you would do.

James and Saeko quietly moved off to check the rest of the house, as Rei and Takashi stayed in the large sitting room closing what was left of the front door just in case more of them showed up.

Turning to Takashi Rei wanted to talk "You ok?" All she got was a grunt as a reply. "Takashi." She wanted to know more, about how he was. The incident had clearly affected him. "Takashi"

This time he turned to her with a face full of remorse and grief. "Rei… I have just seen my childhood babysitter and someone I have known all my life, as one of them. Just give me some time please…"

She took what he said thinking to herself what do I do with that? He was hurting how I can make it better? She stood watching him not knowing what to do, as he slumped his shoulders and looked down at the body.

Takashi just wanted to forget the twisted face, grey skin and white eyes that he had just seen, as he tried in vain not to look at the now fallen body of Mrs Sato. It was at that moment he felt her Rei embraced him, wrapping arms around him and turning him away from the grizzly sight. Feeling a little better he could not help but question himself. Was he up to all of this? "Thank you I'll be ok.." he lied to her.

She reached up with her hand and caressed his cheek turning his face to hers "Any time." was her answer as she placed a small kiss on his lips.

Just as Rei kissed a soft cough sounded out. Both of the kissing teens turned round to see a figure stood there.

He was dressed in ripped jeans and a dirty white jogging top. He would have been laughable with his bright blue hair if it was not for the shotgun he was holding pointed at the pair of teens.

"Hello you two now sorry to interrupt your sweet moment but this is a stick up." he was laughing now at his own comment. "Give me everything you have…. I want the guns and you" he pointed his gun at Rei "I have not seen a naked girl in some time… so bitch get undressed." The man had an air of crazy around him.

After a few stunned seconds Takashi shouted at him defiantly "Who the fuck are you? and why are you in my house?"

"Such language…" the man laughed out "That does not matter I have the gun pointed at you. Nobody will help you now… Do as I say now drop them and you show me your tits… If you don't… I'll just kill you and do as I please with her." he was looking at Rei with the intent of a rapist as he continues laughing.

It was at that point that the man felt something press into the base of his neck his sick laughter stopped, as a female voice spoke to him in a cold hard tone "I would not be so sure of yourself ... drop the gun and get on your knees…"

0000

James and I had just cleared the bedrooms of the house for any of them, when I heard Takashi-kun shouting to someone to identify themselves.

I turned to James to say something. Only to see him with a finger to his lips shaking his head, he indicated to me to follow him, as he pulled his little gun up into his shoulder.

I had my pistol out, as the corridors were too narrow to use my sword as I followed James down the stair.

In the main room at one end, were Rei and Takashi are getting held up by some scruffily dressed man with blue hair?

He had made a demand that Rei get undressed and this made me sick, to think someone would do that.

James then pointed at me making a pistol out of his fingers putting it to the back of his head showing me what to do. He then pointed at himself showing that he would guard my back.

I thought about just shooting the man, my demon was screaming at me to do that. To end an actual life not just one of them it excited me and I could feel that familiar tingle just thinking about it. With all my will power against my demon I managed to speak to the man. I would give him a chance to keep is wrenched life.

"I would not be so sure of yourself ... drop the gun and get on your knees…" I told him in a tone that could melt steel.

"Fuck you.. you bitch." He said with venom and fire in his voice I could se him tense he was going to shoot.

Time slowed for me in that moment. I could see Takashi and Rei hold each other tightly closing their eyes ready for their end; James did nothing but keeps watching out for others as he constantly scanned the area behind us.

I felt my finger pull the trigger and watched in amazement, as the pistol bucked backwards. The round entered the back of the man's head at the base of the scull, the front of his face exploded as the bullet passed through. Spraying blood, brain, bits of his jaw and teeth out to the room and onto me.

He was dead before he hit the floor but I still fired a second shot into his body the round ripping through his black heart, as I had been taught by James always double tap 1 to kill 2 to make sure. The only real sound was his body hitting the floor. The smell in the air was of gun powder and of metallic blood. I was so excited that I quivered I wanted more, as I looked for another to quench my thirst.

But James was on me in a flash lowering my pistol, He placed his forehead on mine cooling my lust.

I had taken my first real life and he was insuring that I was not drunk on this power.

He whispered to me "I understand I would have done the same." He then lifted his head holding me tight. "Now channel that feeling and focus on us your friends and use it."

My body quivered as it cooled its intent as my senses came back to me. "I will"

0000

She had killed the bandit without a second thought her blood lust taking over. To be honest the wanker deserves it and I would have killed him myself. However I had to run in to calm her as I recognised the sings of her demon waking up. Pulling her into an embrace and lowering her pistol.

Takashi and Rei were holding each other when I looked across Takashi just nodded thanks.

It must have been a few minutes when the teen leader finally spoke "Ok I will leave a note in the hope my mom shows up then we will get back."

As soon as the note was written we grabbed some of the food stuffs from the kitchen and headed off.

The trip back was uneventful again, but we did take an alternative route to check we are not getting followed, hoping that the man was alone and did not have anyone looking for him.

On getting back we had a group meeting telling everyone about the bandit and what the new world was like, after our isolation during the past week. Then we all came to an agreement that we will have very little to do with other survivors as it was just too risky.

Saeko decided that before we would go out to her home as it was only 1pm that we would have a short brake and shower she still had some of the man's blood on her and wanted it off before we continued our day.

We went up to our room to sort ourselves out for the job with her telling me where she lived it was just under a mile away we then did our route plan and discussed what we would do and that this would probably be on overnight trip, as waling a mile in this dead city can take hours.

After that it Saeko Stood up and announced that "I'm going to the shower." I was still studying the map.

"mmm." was all I could say as I was engrossed in what I was doing. lerning the rout drawing the map in my mind so that I do not have to take out the map. that was until I felt a pain, as my ear was pulled

"That means you too mister." she ordered me, now frustrated at my not noticing her.

"Ok ok I'm coming I'm coming." I winced out as I was hulled across the room.

In the shower it became very clear very fast, that she was after something else. I had never been washed so fast before; she even scrubbed herself at light speed. There was defiantly an upside to this demon thing she had.

0000

In the shower the purple haired woman washed her man down fast and herself even faster.

She wanted him so as to calm herself, she had wanted him back at Takashi's house, taking all her will power not to just take him there. She cornered him at one end as the warm water fell on their bodies. Her intent was nothing but lust and to satisfy herself.

Her hands wrapped around his penis stroking him until it was at its fullest, as she kissed him furiously. His tongue probing her mouth, afterward she would bite his lip pulling on it.

At this point she decided to make this for him too, having talked with sensei about how to please a man. She was told by the dippy nurse use your mouth all men love this. When she was told this she was mortified at the prospect.

But then she had read about this in the various romantic novels and some more hentai manga that she had.

However Thought of doing this at first did not sit well with her. But he had done this for her a few times now never asking for her to do the same. Now she wanted to return the pleasure, so for this man she would try.

He gasped out in surprise, as Saeko dropped to her knees, kissing the head of his manhood, deepening the kiss each time until she took him in her mouth.

She thought it was a strange sensation; his penis was warm having a feeling like velvet and twitching as she moved it around her mouth, wrapping her tongue around the head the salty taste of his pre-cum surprised her having not realised it does that.

The warmth of her mouth was amazing he thought as his lover tried something new.

She pulled back "is this ok I've never done" he cut off the blushing girl "yes this is well" he never got to finish as again she continued on.

As she sucked and stroked his manhood, he eventually pulled her back up "You need to stop that or I will cum" he said in a gasp to the woman as she turned bright red. he then added "Your Turn." she looked back at him in surprise "what… wait.. no.." her protests went ignored with a comment of "you started this."

He dropped down and lifted one of her slender legs over his shoulder, beginning with his own tricks, and the sensation of the warm water and of his motions on her clitoris caused her to climax very quickly. Who would have thought that making love in a shower would feel so good?

Before she had time to recover though, he had turned her around.

He hesitated at first. She knew why purred out "I'm already pregnant silly." with that she reached back grasping him and pushed herself onto him with a grin as she felt him fill her. He began moving slow at first then with more purpose as he reached round to feel her ample breasts, while kissing the back of her neck. It did not take long for him to have his own climax. She would have he own small climax as she felt the warm fluids pulsing into her.

The lovers just held each other in the shower after, no words were spoken, they were just not needed.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

I was stood next to the main gate to wish James and Saeko good luck, as they readied themselves to go to her house. I had asked if I could go with them, but Saya asked me to stay with her and this put me in a bit of a predicament.

On one hand I had my friend about to go to war and on the other my first love, asking me to stay with her.

It was a very hard choice to make. but I choses the latter, as we were still just fooling around with each other at the moment and the temptation of something more serious was too good to give up.

As James went to leave us, we bumped fists and he said. "Next time you're coming I promise Brother."

I told him "_gokouun o oinorishimasu.*" _he looked at me oddly for a second then answered

"Sorry don't know what that means"

I laughed at him for a second forgetting that his Japanese was not perfect. "It means good luck "I told him.

"Ok I get it, then… well… _Tapadh leat bhràthar *_" it was my turn to look confused

"It means thank you brother in Scottish Gaelic my first language."

"How many languages do you speak?" I had to ask this was amazing me.

"Four Gaelic, English, German and Japanese although my German sucks as it was compulsory in school to take a langue. Also my reading in kanji is bad but I'm learning thanks to Saeko and Saya."

I was about to ask more when Saeko huffed "We should be going we only have 5 more hours of light"

She was stood staring at us with a frown looking impatient at us prattling on.

"Ah yes sorry well see you all later" Was my last words to them, I fist bumped James ageing and watched them leave. After closing and locking the gate, I ran up to the look out to provide an over watch for as long as I could see them.

As I watched them leave my sight I felt the presence of someone near me on turning round it was Saya "You ok Kohta-kun?" she asked me.

To be honest I was not, It did not feel right that they two had helped us a lot. Then when it came to return the favour, Takashi decided that we would wait here while they went out alone.

"Saya-chan you surprised me… but I'm ok." no point worrying her about me and my selfish thoughts. Or about her friend Saeko, I Know she had grown quite attached to her.

She waked over to me taking the chair next to mine "Mind if I sit with you a while?" she asked me.

I looked up to her amber eyes "Yes you may I could do with the company." how could I say no she is the reason for me not going.

After some silence Saya spoke again. "You have been getting on very well with James-san haven't you." I was not surprised that she asked this, but was by the forwardness of the question. I knew it was coming and I knew how she feels about him.

"Yes we have a lot of shared interests, not just the guns, but his whole work ethic. He has also been teaching me more about CQC (close quarters combat) so as to help me."

Saya cut me off "Why would you want to know about that sort of stuff?" I thought that would be obvious to her, maybe it was but I will entertain her this time. "I swore to protect two girls and if he can further me in that goal, then all the better."

She looked me up and down then scolded "Baka who else did you swear to?"

I face palmed "You know for a genius you do miss some things… you and Alice… I see Alice as my own daughter and I know you do as well."

She scowled at me for a few seconds, then did something I had seldom seen she smiled a genuine smile. "So long as that is the only girls in your eyes." She then came over to me siting on my lap, putting her arms around me and resting her head on my shoulder then whispered into my ear "Thank you for bettering yourself for us." I was shocked it was the second time she had thanked me.

Placing my own arm around her and pulling her in closer. "For you and Alice anything."

0000

It took us the better part of two hours to work our way to my house. This was because, we had to change direction and take another road many times. At one point working our way through, some back gardens climbing over wall after wall. The roads and streets that we tried to take were blocked by them at almost every turn. It looked like they were making their way into the centre of the city to where the sound of a large battle that was taking place, with explosions and gunfire. It seemed some survivors where putting up a fight the only problem with that was it drew in more of them and with most of the city turned those are bad odds. I was however thankful as it meant less for us to deal with. Eventually however we made to my home.

My father's house was in a suburb of the city, surrounded by an 8 foot white wall.

Inside the grounds was the modern looking home with a traditional dojo to one side. Inside the home was older looking than the outside, with things like sliding paper and wood doors, a large central area that was used for entertaining and meetings and out in the back garden was my koi pond that I spent many hours meditating next to.

We entered the grounds through the large red wooden gates to James making a whistling noise "Nice place you have."

I looked back to him, as I went and looked for the hidden spare key to the house under part of the Zen rock garden, to the south of the grounds a little away from the porch of the dojo.

"Thank you. I worked most of the garden myself." I was happy that he was impressed with my work. After retrieving the key and without thinking I repaired the footprints I made in the gravel. much to James's confused looks. "It's bad luck to leave it in a bad way. So as not to disturb the waves." he just nodded

The pair of us then made our way to my home only for him to stop at the door.

He bowed to me then asked. "May I come into your home?"

I looked at him a bit odd and said "Of course you may." smiling he then said "thank you and please take care of me." I was surprised by this he was actually being cultural "I did not teach you this" I asked him quizzically

"Nope Saya did she said that I should ask first then use this as a thank you did I get it right?"

Smiling even more I responded "Yes you did" I then kissed him afterward he responded "See I am trying"

On entering my home James caught me unaware again by removing his boots the first time I had seen him do so "You are learning."

I made my way straight to my father's study and looked at the answer machine on his desk. I sighed it was not working, James put a hand on my shoulder seeing my disappointment then he started to look through the draws. "what are you doing?" I gasped seeing his intrusion.

"Looking for a Dictaphone it's an old tape type answer machine and that can play the tape." he found one that I did not know my father and tested it to see if it worked.

He took the tape from the answer machine and placed it into the Dictaphone rewinding the tape and handed it to me. I took it from him and pressed play and listened to my father's voice.

_Daughter… no Saeko_…_it is my greatest regret that I cannot stand with you right now… as the darkness surrounds us all. It is a father's job to fight the monsters in his daughter's life and on this I regret that I have failed you… know that I am safe and I will try everything to get home to you my daughter….Use the training I gave you well… help protect those that cannot protect themselves…before I go know this my daughter… my Saeko… you are my joy in my heart the light in my life and that a fathers love is never-ending…._

0000

Saeko was now crying at the loss of her father or what passed for her crying siting straight hands on knees with small tears falling down her pail cheeks. It was not in that he had lost his life but at the miserable and imposable in the new world distance apart from him. I was pretty much useless, I could not relate. Being an orphan, I would not know this kind of pain, to have a parent out there somewhere that you may never see again. Well not yet anyway but that is another story for another time.

She must have replayed the message 3 or 4 times by the time I reacted.

I pulled her onto my lap as she now cried openly onto my shoulder and sat there for some time until she said "You can stop rocking me you know."

I did not even realise I was doing it as I suddenly stopped the motion. "You going to be ok" I asked her.

She looked up to me with wet puffy sapphire eyes "I will be… at least I know he is alive. Then I have you and our child so I will be anata*"

We stayed like that for about an hour, when Saeko suddenly got up.

"I need to leave a letter would you mind lighting the hearth out the back of the kitchen so I may cook us something." Looking back at her, I was about to say, no I can wait for you. but this is something private between a girls first love, her father and me the idiot. Never going to win that one. Was my thought as I got up kissing her on the cheek then moving off to find the hearth?

I had lit the fire in the large 3 ring hearth getting it hot and smokeless, so as not to gain any unwanted attention. I made my way back in to find Saeko opening some canned vegetables and fish.

"Sorry but it looks like the only fresh vegetables to survive are potatoes and an onion." She told me somewhat down cast.

I did not like seeing her like this all depressed and upset so I moved in behind her placing my hands on her hips "Would you like me to cook for you?"

She looked back at me surprised at my request mouth flopping open then shut "Its woman's work to cook for her man."

I returned with "And it a man's job to insure his woman's happiness" she then smiled some more.

"I'm not eating haggis!"

I had to laugh at this fining insult "Oi it's not that bad."

She elbowed me in the side then said "if you want to help open the other cans or peel the potatoes" so I took the knife and started peeling "So what we having" I asked her out of curiosity

"My specialty a fish stew, then in the morning miso soup."

It was strangely cold that night, but then remembering that it was still early spring not that surprising. As we made our way over to the siting room, with our bowls of stew each. "It's cold?" I said to Saeko, she just laughed "You won't be soon…. I thought you Scottish men liked the cold."

Well she has cheered up enough to fuck with me again. "No that's a lie." as we came into the main room, I could see something that was not there before a squire table with a blanket coming out from under it. "What is that contraption?" I asked her. It looks like someone has made a tent to play in but a little too small for us both.

She placed her bowl on the table and put her legs under the covers. "Get in and find out." she all but order me.

Well I'm not one, to not try new thing so I got down beside her, placing my legs under the covers. The moment my legs got in heat radiated through me. Holy shit this is good. The look of bewilderment, made her laugh out loud as she tried to cover her mouth to stifle it. "It's a Kotatsu a traditional form of heating in Japanese homes. In the middle there is a charcoal pit that is lit those then heats under the blanket. It heats you but it works better with a kimono on though."

I sat there with a big grin eating my fish stew "its figging lovely just like you"

"I'm glad you approve anata" she said in-between mouthfuls reddening slightly from my compliment.

0000

After the pair finished Their stew and sat drinking tea. James tuned to Saeko realising something that over the last few weeks he had told her almost everything about him including some thing's he would take to his grave before telling others. Yet she had not spoken much about herself "Saeko… can you tell me about you?"

She stared at his ice blue eyes scrunching up her eyebrows a little. "What would you like to know?" it was not like she had not said much to him. In all truth she was a very uncomplicated person, beside the demon within her there was not much to know, what you see is what you got.

Feeling a bit dumb now he inquired again. "Well what are your interests other than kendo and cooking you must have other things that you do in your free time?"

Thinking a little as she ordered her thoughts she answered in her trademark calm. "My garden is my passion also drawing, painting and most things from Japanese culture as well." she looked down for a moment as she suddenly realised something.

This did not go unnoticed "What's the matter Saeko?"

"Er nothing its ok" she lied as she tried to discount the thought.

James again noticed the lie "Saeko I know many things about you, Including that you are a bad lire so just come out with it"

Huffing and still looking down she began to fidget a little "Well its er you're not Japanese."

As the words hit his ears he suddenly thought oh here we go "And what has that got to do with anything."

"Well this morning I was thinking about my father. You see I'm supposed to be getting an arranged marriage, to another house like mine. My father had started the preparations for it and on his return he was going to do the introductions."

James listened intently as she finished the silence descended. As his anger started to boil up he finally commented much to her relief "And!"

Hearing the hurt and anger in his voice she quickly replyed to him "And nothing… I chose you and I will always chose you… as much as it may causes problems later in life. But you are not Japanese the thing is though you learned the language and you are learning our customs for me. So I am trying to say thank you."

"Saeko." he did not quite understand what she was getting at all he heard was marriage, father and arranged "So where does that leave us."

It hit her like a train when he asked that as she remembered her words "If you let me finish I will explain." all he did was nod to encourage her "In the same position we have always been. That is I will follow you into the mouth of hell itself and always be at your side, no matter what and that I will stand like that with no other. I am just warning you that not everyone will like that."

Sighing some relief he held her hand then looked at her "Well I best marry you fir…st…. oh shit…" the second his words left his lips he instantly regretted it as she turned her head to him lightning fast.

"Did you just propose to me?" she giggled.

"Er… um… maybe a little… but… er… well fuck" He flustered out, as yet again his mind abandoned him this time with a slow clap and a comment of well done Einstein well done.

Covering her mouth, as Saeko struggled to supress the laughter building up in her. "Why James aren't you full of surprises."

Shaking his head to try and regain his senses. "Saeko can I take a rain check on this and ask you properly later."

Mocking hurt, Saeko still chuckling to her lover's obvious discomfort. Her shoulders jiggling, as she fought in vain to stop the giggling. "Take your time James and I will hold you to that promise."

Later on James broached the subject "So what are we going to have?" she looked at him confused for a moment until he pointed towards her abdomen.

"Oh well your son would be nice first, then a daughter and then another son."

Looking back and almost chocking on his tea. "You have planned this out. haven't you?"

Saeko shyly looked away for a second then looked back serious as always "Yes I promised my father three grandchildren and that is what we will have… what do you want?"

Thinking for a moment, he realised it had never crossed his mind, since the day at the estate when she had told him maybe. "A healthy." was all he said.

"So you have no idea then. Or it does not matter?" Saeko asked James a bit peeved .

"No it matters… but it matters more that it is healthy and so are you." She just nodded her head her eyes twinkling in the candle light.

After some more talk about baby things Saeko stood up and started to the door motioning to James to follow. following on he asked genuinely confused as to what she was up to "what you up to?"

"You will see." was the curt reply as she led him into a room with a bed "This is my bedroom and I have a gift for you now close your eyes." It was a simple room, with a single futon for a bed, a chest of draws with some cosmetics, a mirror and some books on top. Then a wardrobe in one corner and various drawings and paintings on the walls from landscapes to living persons.

"You paint and draw this Saeko"

looking a bit embarrassed she turnd to look at him to try and gauge if he liked her work "yes."

"There actually very good."

"Thank you… Now close your eyes."

Doing as he was told James closed his eyes as instructed and waited patiently as he heard some movement then a scratching noise. "Ok hold out your hand." she told me as him.

Putting his hand out she placed something in it the object felt like slippery paper.

Giggling she then said "Open your eyes."

On opening his eyes he could see she had given him a photograph of herself. She was dressed in some traditional kendo gear a white top without the chest armour she was stood outdoors she was not looking directly at the camera as her violet tresses fluttered in the wind . "Thank you I shall keep it close to me." he started until she said "Read the back."

On turning it over there was an inscription written in English with Kenji underneath.

_James._

_My heart will be your shelter/my arms shall be your home._

_For I found love._

_Saeko._

Looking back up to her to see she was smiling. "I haven't got you anything." James said a bit disappointed that He had not got her a gift.

"But you have my love you gifted me acceptance and a child. I could never repay that. Not to mention a pistol, found me a Katana and looked after my wounds. Allow me this once to do something for you." she then pushed herself into my arms.

"Ok then thank you Saeko." he did not know what else to say about that.

Saeko looked up at him from her embrace. "We will stay in the guest room and go first thing in the morning and no playing tonight I will not disrespect my father's home." She slowly said the last part. Like he was the one that started most of those shenanigans "I kind of knew that." was James short if somewhat disappointed reply to her.

0000

The next morning we started our routine shower, stretch and I had a much needed shave. I was starting to look a bit grizzly and Saeko was complaining that my stubble was tickling her. silently I took a mental note. "Going to have to scavenge up some grooming kit to and keep up with the manscaping."

After that it was off to a breakfast of tined fish and miso soup. After breakfast it was time to give thanks to Saeko's ancestors at the shrine in the main room of the house.

This was a strange thing to witness she knelt down offered a cup of tea and small bowl of soup said some prayers. She then offered me to do the same "They are your ancestors too now… you know."

"What do you mean?" as I looked on a bit dumbfounded.

Patting her stomach and scalding me again. "We are related by blood and kin now if I am to have our child. Then there is what you have promised me."

"I know… I just did not expect that and I'm not very religious. But if it is to make you happy than I will." I came over to her side and knelt beside her.

"Thank you James."

We were about to leave and took our time sorting ourselves out. Saeko had packed a large day sack filled with clothing and more food supplies and handed it to me. While she took my pack, with some spare kit, ammo and medical equipment in it. Huffing as I put on the heavy pack I thought to myself there better be some nice underwear in this thing it feels a fucking ton.

As we leave her home Saeko grabs my hand. "Tell me we will come back here one day?" I look her in Her Sapphire eyes studding their expression; it is one of sadness and expectation.

"One day!" Is all I can say to her not knowing what the future brings. We leave the home closing and locking the door, place the key back under its rock and she closes the heavy red gates. As Saeko leaves her home for all that she knows will be her last time, I catch her as she tries hides a lone tear, for all the calm and strength that she shows outside. She is still a young woman trying to find her way in this changing world.

We took another route back having been diverted again as we walked side by side in silence until we stumbled across what looked like an abandoned check point the reality thought as we slowly made our way up to it though was it had been overrun by them.

Taking off the day sacks we inched our way closer looking for any sign of life. The only thing we had seen though, was a few of them that used to be JGSDF still in helmets and body armour. But that is not what interested me as I shot the first one gaining some attention from the others. As they lumbered towards the noise of my weapons report.

Turning to Saeko I said to her "leave the soldiers to me as there armour will fuck your sword up, you get any that don't have armour on." She was about to turn and leave when I grabbed her placing my forehead on hers saying my prayer.

She smiled her twisted grin at me letting the demon out of its box. "Time to cut loose." and with that I heard her sword click, as it was freed slightly in its sheath.

The next thing I seen was a flash of metal and violet hair, as she sprang into action decapitating the first two of them and piercing the chest of the next, there black stinking blood spraying to form its own cloud.

Turning to my own affairs I started to drop the zombie soldiers as the advanced towards the commotion that Saeko was making.

It did not take long to kill them all there was not that many of then maybe a dozen or so. Most fell to Saeko's blade with precise well aimed cuts and jabs to the head and neck.

When she was satisfied, she jogged back up to my side "So anata what do we win"

I looked back to her with a wide grin "In Kohtas own words the fucking jackpot."

We had salvaged 3 type 89 assault rifles, 3 Granades he, 2 smoke grenades, 1 FN MINIME and about 5000 rounds of 5.56 in magazines, belts or ammunition box's.

But the icing on the cake was a choice of 2 vehicles the first was a [Toyota mega cruiser] a sort of JSDF Humvee the other a [Komatsu LAV] (light armored vehicle). That's if any of them worked? However being military they should be shielded from the effects of EMP.

Starting first on the lav, I tried opening the doors to find them solid, then climbed on top to check inside. "Well I'll be fucked it's open up here" I sound out as I climb into the lav. But as lady luck would have it, the batteries are dead. The master switch is on but it won't start, nor will any lights come on. Turns out that the radio gear in the back must have killed them.

I get back out and tell her my findings sending a little frustrated "Nope this one is dead" I sound disappointed and well I was, we could have had a mini tank to get out of the city. Still can if it's here when we leave but I will need some jumper cables or battery's for it probably from the mega cruiser if only I had some tools with me.

We walk over to the open cruiser, to find an undead still strapped into the driver's seat.

I wonder how long that bastard had been there, until I got a flash of the hanging man, from the parts store. Shuddering at that thought I quickly shake it from my head, and then a shot as Saeko next to me sends it on to better places. "James try not to dwell too much on the past. I can't have you like that again."

Getting angry at myself for the momentary slip I answer her. "Your right I won't."

After pulling out the body I get in giving the starter a try nothing. I grown until I see a master battery switch is off, I reach over turning the red switch lights come on all over the vehicle.

Then with a smile of anticipation I try the starter again the 4.1L engine coughed into life "fucking yes it lives" I shout punching the roof I turn to see a Saeko starring with a large grin. "Would you like a lift my lady?"

She jumps up on to my lap. "Yes I would very much so." then with a kiss she slides over into the passenger's seat giving me an excellent view of her new pink lace hot pants as her short skirt fails to cover them. She turns her head as if reading my thoughts and catches me looking.

"You like?"

I answer this as diplomatically as possible "I am a man that finds you very attractive… asking that question, is like asking if a polar bear shits in the snow."

She starts to blush then punches me hard giving me a dead arm "You could of just said yes."

I grin even more "But that would not be me now would it."

She sighs a little "This is true and I do not know if I want to change that"

This time it was my turn to pout "oi"

She just laugh's then says "Home James."

"So I'm the bloody chuffer now?" I chuckle out.

"Yes you are." was her reply with her shining sapphire eyes fluttering at me.

"You're lucky I love you."

* gokouun o oinorishimasu translation I wish you (or pray for your) good luck.

_* Tapadh leat bhràthar _( TAH-puh LAHT Bh-raa-thar) Translation Thank you my brother in Scottish Galic

*Anata あなた one of the very few Japanese terms of endearment used by women means "darling" or a very polite way of saying "you" that is used mostly between lovers.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Highschool of the dead I make no money from this it is a fanfiction and not for profit.

ok no idea what happend for some reason i reposted chapter 5 but any way here is chapter 18

**You Can Sleep When You're Dead**

**chapter: 18: **

Saeko and I returned early the next morning, to a rather pissed off looking Takashi. "Just what delayed you two?" Ok it's one of these talks is it?

"Well boss I seen an opportunity for us to get more weapons and a vehicle, so I took it. What's the problem?"

He looked us both up and down "Well you took far too long to get back, we were all worried about you both?"

I had the feeling I use to get when my uncle told me of, until I realised something. "Hold on a second there champ… we just increased our chances of survival and you are raging on us not to mention you're a fucking kid… so how about fuck off!"

Looking stunned for a second at my clearly aggressive answer he gave his reply "fine… well get ready we will leave for the police station in an hour."

Saeko was next to talk to Takashi " I will not be going on this one. I need to speak to Shizuka sensei about something first. Besides Kohta-kun can accompany you." As she said this even I did a double take of her. She just gave me a knowing look.

Takashi however and understandably started inquiring as to her sudden change of mind, about facing the outside world. "Why are you sick or something?" Saeko glared at him but this did not stop his questions. "I need to know or how can I plan things." the kid had a point.

"Saeko you need to tell him" this time I got the icy death stair "don't look at me like that. You know this will come out, the sooner the better."

She let out a huff "Fine… well keep it to yourself for now Komuro-kun." she was being formal and in that calm direct tone that she had that would make a lion think twice, this was a good indication to us both to shut the fuck up. "I'm pregnant… I need to talk with sensei about it and what I will and will not, be able to do?"

Silence descended, as Takashi looked at me then Saeko and back to me, he started to scratch the back of his head "ah.. right.. well.. erm ..ok." All I could do was shrug at him. Takashi then broke into a toothy smiling that eventually turned into a full grin "Let me be the first to congratulate you both" he then said taking my hand and shaking it then pulling me in to whispered into my ear laughing "Asshole… you had to go and do it. Talk to me later."

I just nodded at him adding "Later tonight brother."

I noticed Kohta coming out of the hospital to meet us "Hay Kohta look what we found some more toys for you."

He came running over with a pure look of excitement to see what we had found "Sweet a minine and type 89 rifles but none of it is silenced that's a shame. "

"Well you can't have everything brother. besides it will help in a pinch if we need it."

0000

After James left to go to the police station and Rei's house I started to feel lonely. It was the first time we had split up, since we had met each other two weeks ago. My last words to him were to take care and come back to me. We then stood holding each other, as he said that prayer he always doses.

Then with that cheek that he has he smiled telling me. "I will come back besides I still have to win a fair sparring match." So using his own words against him I replied. "You can but try anata."

We then shared a kiss just before he jumped into the Toyota, driving off in a group of five as Saya had decided to go as well.

I made my way to sensei's little clinic, where she could normally be found during the day. She had set up the place for us to go with the various cuts and sprains that we would pick up, on our trips out into the world.

I was sat alone at first waiting for sensei, until Alice came bounding in with zake. "Hello Saeko-nee-san. How are you this morning?" she asked me politely.

Giving her a hug "I'm good Alice-chan. what are you and Zake up to today?"

She giggled out "we are exploring the gardens today. But I heard you were back, so I thought I would see you first." Alice was still clutching me as she spoke.

"Well play safe and don't get too close to the pond." If anything where Alice was concerned I felt a bit of jealousy, with the way she is with Saya. It was more like a mother daughter relationship, than big sister. Saya would always tell people off, if they curse or did something a bit inappropriate when she was around. It made me look forward to the time my own child will arrive so that I could have some of those moments as selfish as that sounds.

As Alice skipped out of the clinic sensei came in "Saeko-chan what are you doing here I thought you and James were inseparable." she said the last bit winking at me.

"That is normal the case but I need to talk to you about woman's problems."

She looked at me then her face dropped as it suddenly dawn on her "ah yes. How late are you?"

I looked down a bit embarrassed "4 Days."

She then spoke softly. "Did you take the test I gave you?"

I nodded and said very quietly almost a mumble "positive… can it be wrong?"

She answered my question as she taped the side of her mouth looking a bit distant as in thought "No there about 97% accurate did you find any more tests."

At this point it was pretty much certain that I am with child "yes.. Saya found some more. I had 3 positives in total."

There was silence as Shizuka thought for a few moments then came round form her distant look. "Home tests are just as accurate as one a doctor can give you." she then started counting, watching this was very amusing, as she was using her fingers and looking to the ceiling as if for inspiration as she counted. I almost said to her do you want to uses my fingers too. "February is when you will give birth. But I will need to do a dating ultrasound scan, in about 8 to 12 weeks to be sure."

I looked down again inwardly cursing myself, until I felt her sit beside me and put her arm around me to giving some comfort.

I had to ask the most important question first. "So where does this leave me in fighting them?"

It took her a few minutes to answer. "At the moment no change… but in 6 weeks you are out of the fight. You can still excesses, in fact that is good for you to do so. But in 6 weeks, do nothing that may cause you to get a blow to your abdomen. No acrobatics, no riding on top of the Humvee, or sparring with James and cut down on the more strenuous abdominal exercises. So you can do yoga with me instead. "

This was depressing to listen to but it was best to find it all out now. "So what next? and what will happen to me?" I nervously asked her.

"At the moment …not much. You will start to get symptoms in the next 6 weeks and put on weight. But I must tell you not all women are the same, some will have them others will have none." she paused for a bit then continued on "morning sickness is the main one, this may cause you to vomit or just feel nauseated, then there is tiredness you will feel a bit more sleepy, changes in your breasts they will grow and become sore what size are you now?"

I was shocked at first to this question, it is a bit personal, but then again she is our doctor. "I'm a 83cm D cup"

She giggled at me gabbing my bust "And there so cute too" I looked at her with the expression that said stop being a ditz.

"Well they are going to get bigger from a D you will probably go up to about my J."

I rolled my eyes at the thought of having a bust that size, if they stay like that I will be royally screwed and have to retrain with my new body. But she must have seen my concern. As she soon informed me

"They will go back but only after you finish breast feeding." Thank god for that.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked dreading the response after hearing about my boobs.

"Yes you are going to want to pee a lot more as the baby will push down on your bladder as it grows, you will crave strange food combinations, but don't eat like you are eating for two just eat a bit more than you normally will. Next you may get a strange metallic taste in your mouth and your sense of smell will heighten. But remember that you may get all or none of these" again I rolled my eyes at the thought of all this.

She then got onto the subject of sex. I swear on my sword, I nearly ran for my life when she brought it up, more because she could be very graphic in her description. Giggling Miss Shizuka then announced to me "SEX… well my little prodigy." I really wished she would not call me that. " You can still have it you lucky girl." she drifted off again "At least you are and I think Saya is. Rei is, she told me… God I would love to get laid." with a bright red face I coughed at her hoping to bring her back "Ah right…It is ok so long as you are in no discomfort but by the third trimester it is best avoided. Until you are very close to giving birth as it can help speed up delivery."

I nodded "Ok no sex after 6 months."

She then looked at me tutting. "Tisk… don't worry, you can still do other things to be intermit… Like oral sex."

My face was burning redder as I remembered that conversation last week and from trying it a few days ago. It was at that point I changed the conversation. "Do you want a coffee or some tea and what is that about Rei and Saya?"

"Well Rei has joined the woman club, as of last night. She told me this morning, Reckoning that you should not be the only one to have some fun. Saya will not say anything about her and Kohta but I recon it has happened already they are spending a lot of time together even sleeping in the same room sometimes."

"hmmm so we just have to find you someone"

She full on laughed at my comment "Yes you do but right now I feel like the mother to you lot"

"More like a big sister." you are not that old.

"Thank you Saeko-chan I will remember that next time I spank you." We both laughed at that.

"well lets get that drink."

We strolled to the kitchen to get a drink of coffee on arriving I noticed a 2 ring camp stove "Not using the cooker?" I asked.

Shizuka shook her head "No the gas has stopped working and the water pressure is down. Saya recons it is as low as it will go though, as the reservoirs are in the mountains over the city. Something about a gravy feed or was it gravity something like that. We also need to boil the water and add a few drops of iodine if we are to drink it" All I did was nod at the information while trying not to laugh at the gravy feed comment.

After a few minutes, we sat down with our drinks and talked more about baby stuff and what the future will bring.

0000

The Toyota was a good motor, for ploughing through some of the crowds of them that the group came across. Making short work of the 1 mile distance to the police station that would have taken hours instead of the 10 minutes it had taken.

The Humvee copy pulled to a halt just outside the station, the engine was cut off and silence descended around them nobody moved out of the car. Kohta had insisted that they all stay inside observing for any life or waking dead. The area around them was of death and destruction some cars will still smouldering dead and decaying body's where everywhere they looked, some in uniform others clearly civilian. People of all ages were there, from the very young to the very old all had one thing in common ether a gunshot to the head or the skull smashed in. James was first to speak "fuuuck me"

followed by Saya "My god what happened here?"

Takashi then summed it up "This must have been some the fighting we heard the other day."

After a 20 minute period of nothing Takashi spoke "Ok everyone out James you are up front myself Saya then at the back is Rei and Kohta."

the group got out and took up their positions. Rei was in full panic mode about her father. "Where is everybody?… my dad should be here?"

Takashi then walked up to her Calm down and "Keep quiet will you."

Kohta as observant as ever, was surveying the area next to Saya, as she huffed out. "You think she would shut up wouldn't you." but Kohta was not listening to her complaints

"mmm" was her only reply.

This irritated Saya, as she did not enjoy getting ignored. "Hay dumb ass you listening." He looked up at her then around finally he spoke. "It's abandoned." This time Saya just looked at him confused "what is?"

"The police station look at all the tyre marks… when they left they did so in a hurry." he looked back to where James was. He had made his way to the main entrance of the station waving the all clear. Saya then spoke "we best go."

The small team of survivors made their way into the station to the sounds of groaning "them" was all that was said as weapons where razed into shoulders or hands. "Where to?" James asked Rei

The auburn hair girl responded down cast "my father's office is on the next floor next to the communications room" Takashi then took the girls hand. "Can you stay behind James and I so you can guide us." the girl nodded.

The team worked their way up the stairs. Only Rei would talk giving directions. Every now and then one of them would appear, only to be gunned down in near silence by someone in the group.

Until they got to the communications room, Saya then spoke quietly to Takashi. "Can we check this out first we might find something important?" She had been thinking, it was the main communication hub in the area, if there are any clues then this is the place for them. Takashi nods to the request ok James watch the corridor for anything. Kohta clear the room."

Kohta slowly turns the door handle, opening the door as quietly as posabal, it is dark inside apart from a faint glow to the far wall he looks further into the room then reports "it looks cl-arggghhh" everyone spins round to see what has happened only to see Saya pulling at Kohta throwing him to the floor and shouting "out of the way Numb nuts!"

Saya is now shouting with joy. She had found something, she was defiantly thinking was important a computer that was still on "a computer " she all but yelled out excitedly of all the places she could of got one here was not one of the ones she had thought of. "it's a J-alert terminal but I'm not sure how to use it"

James then spoke from the door "just press any key see what happens most of these national alert systems are relatively simple like the U.S EAS or the U.k one that the BBC runs so that anyone with minimum training can use it."

Saya was quiet for a second then pointing at him speaking in an irritated tone. "How do you know that?"

James flashed grin for a second. "To much discovery channel my one weakness."

Saya looked away "Baka… well here go's" she taped on the keyboard then the message on the screen changed. For a second Saya looked excited until she sat down with a distraught look. "We….we…missed it… we missed it."

Kohta ran up to her taking her hand "What is it?" Saya looked up at Kohta and he realised, that the last time she had this look, was when she left her parents or when James had a gun to her head.

Her eyes welled up and a tear fell on her cheek her voice wobbled "The last evacuation of the city was a week ago… we missed it."

The room fell silent until Takashi spoke up "Anything else there?"

Saya turned and read the screen again. "It gives locations of safe zones. The one closest to us is on Nagashima island, about 6 hour drive from here. Or more like never at how long it takes to get anywhere now. What's the point?"

Takashi was in deep thought for a few moments, as he looked at his new options then firmly spoke. "Saya shut up. At least we have somewhere to aim for now. Unlike before were the plan was get out of the city and see from there." he paused for a few seconds looking at each of the group before continuing "Now let's have a look around see if we can salvage anything where would they keep the guns." Rei looked at him in the armoury but Saya cut her off. "Don't you think the police would have them all." this time Kohta interrupted what about evidence guns?" Saya huffed "Why did I not think of that? I must be turning stupid"

James just snorted a stifled laugh "no comment"

"Shut it you" she bit back.

On the way to the evidence store, the team had a quick stop at Rei's dads office, only they found he was not there. Much to Rei's relief, although she found his hand writing on a white board, he had gone to the evacuation point. She felt relieved hoping that he was safe and that at least one of her parents was alive. "Takashi" she sulked as she rested on his shoulder.

"its ok I know how you feel hopefully my mom was there to."

0000

The mushiness around me was getting beyond lunacy. Granted I had thoughts of what Saeko was up to now. I was still not too happy about not being with her, to watch over her. Not that that sounds a bit creepy or anything, but she is the mother of my unborn child and my lover. Taking of which I need to find her a ring, give her a nice surprise dam it, if it worked for Saya's mom and dad then why not us.

However right now, the hormones with this lot were running rampant.

On one side you had Saya with Kohta comforting her then on the other side were Takashi and Rei in a pity party. So odd man out I most defiantly was. Time for me to be the party pooper. "er… can we get back to work guys." Takashi answered me "yes lets we still have a stop to go to yet."

After the mush was over it was back down to business. We arrived at the evidence store only to find it locked. Takashi was first to asks a question "so do we just shoot the lock off" both Kohta and I gave him a look of Fuck off, although we did not say so to him. "You can't shoot a lock all you will do is end up with a possible ricochet heading possibly into one us"

I told him only for Rei to finish off with. "And with the way I get injured that someone will be me." we all looked at her stunned, she just covered her mouth stifling a giggle. "What a girl can't joke" she said with a smile."

Saya was first to brake the now comical mood. "As much fun as this is, here have this drill." She handed a hand drill to Kohta, who then started on the lock. As he was drilling away he started to whistle a happy tune.

"Kohta what the in the hell are you doing" shay asked him in her normal grumpy way. His retort I thought was pretty good "whistling while I work." She just rolled her eyes at him smacking the back of his head "baka"

A few minutes and one very sweaty Kohta, the team had made it into the evidence store. Takashi ever the leader stated the obvious. "Ok find what you can James watch the door." several minutes later with lots of banging and crashing Then hearing Kohta having an orgasm, I Knew the search was fruitful. I moved to stand by the door what you find. "Pistols lots of them another fn57 an M92vertec some old revolvers and a few I did not recognise and Takashi is getting a new shot gun a Benelli m4 super 90 combat shotgun and ammo for it." that's an improvement over the Ithaca anyway and I can have my HK back win win was my thoughts.

hmm maybe I can get a pistol with something a bit more common ammunition than my fn57 "kind of pistols do you have any with suppressors" I shout out "only one a sig P226" my spectacled friend hands me the sig, but something felt odd about it on removing the magazine I find out what it is "Kohta?"

He shouts back to me "what?"

"It's an airsoft" I shout to him shooting a bb into his backside.

"OI" Kohta shouts back rubbing the spot the bb hit. A smile suddenly crosses his face "keep it we can uses it for dry training." good idea was my thinking even Saya agreed with him.

It was time to leave the police station and we made our way back to the Toyota.

on the way out I shot 2 police officers in body armour that had been turned. This had the added bonus of gaining another suppressed weapon an MP5SFK with 2 mags for Saya. Although I argued for her to have the other silenced P90 because it was lighter and more compact, for her tiny frame. But I lost the argument, to her wanting a heaver round, so she did not have to be as accurate.

Outside as we all got into the car I asked "Where to next boss?"

Takashi looked at Rei she was holding his hand "Rei's house to find her mother. Then we will see about getting the fuck out of this city."

* * *

Authors note: will not be updating for two weeks as I'm off on Holiday/vacation pleases review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

The road to Rei's home was filled with silence, nobody wanted to talk or joke, after the news that we are now in the realms of self-help, with little or no chance of help coming. There was one shred of good news though and that was there were safe zones out there. The one nearest to us was on "Nagashima Island" about 400 miles away. About 10 days travel if we kept to the side roads and avoided what would be filled, or jammed up highways and towns full of infected. This could gave our group hope for one and a place to finally rest and maybe get some sort of normality, a goal to reach for.

The weather had changed to a thick fog causing difficult driving conditions even with the lights on visibility was down to about 10 meters every now and then the Toyota would buck and bump as it crashed into or over one of the zeds.

"Five minutes out to the next stop." Takashi shouted "Kohta up you get take top cover from Rei. Rei get down here we will be there soon."

Then as I rounded the next corner into the street that was our destination I slammed on the brakes out of the mist appeared a barricade blocking the street "Fuck me!" Came the shout from Kohta as he was bounced around in the cupola

"Sorry brother I did not see it" I chuckled out. "End of the road Takashi."

"I can see that James you dick…" came the grumpy reply as he rubbed his head after hitting the dashboard "Ok everyone out. Rei take the front you live here"

We all piled out of the Toyota leaving Kohta in the position on top to keep an eye on us and Saya in the driver's seat.

On getting out I decided that it would be best if I hang back to let the teens deal with this. Keeping a watch on them as Kohta did the same from the Toyota. I could not help much after all however I had this feeling that something was wrong with all this. The street was completely blocked off from wall to wall with furniture and doors forming a large nearly 9 foot high wall.

0000

"Mom hello mom it's me Rei are you there." Rei was shouting out her voice eerily echoing out in the dead streets and mist. The hope that had been building in her had finally boiled over to the point of near hysteria.

Nothing but the silence responded to her calls. Turning towards her lover as sadness creped across her face. "Takashi do you think anyone is there." Her eyes began darting back and forth doubt filling her mind "Mom! Please answer me!"

"She is not here… So go away and stop shouting you will bring the monsters on us all….." A voice from the other end of the barricade shouted back

Rei looked on with surprise at what she heard "What? Who is that? Where is she? What happened to her? Where is my mom?" she started to hysterical shout at whoever it was on the other side.

"She went out for supplies a few days ago. We have not seen her since; now go away I won't say it again."

Takashi then spoke up in frustration at the lack of information the others were willing to share "Well at least tell us where she went too."

Silence descended with no answer. "Come on you bastards what are you not telling….."

"GUN!"

0000

At this point I was about to say something until some movement in the middle of the barricade opposite Takashi caught my eye. Then as a dark slim object was pushed through the gap "What the fuck is…" as I recognised what it was my instincts kicked into high gear.

"GUN!" I shouted losing off a volley of 5.7mm at the barrel that appeared through part of the barricade as I dove on Takashi. looking across Kohta had dived on Rei. The shotgun responded firing a loud boom as the dear slugs peppered the Toyota where Takashi and Rei where once stood.

Rolling with my momentum and landing on one knee I returned fire with a long burst of half the 50 round magazine on the P90. Turning as I fired I could see Kohta doing the same with his AR-10, firing rapid single shots into the area the shot came from the barricade started to hiss and spit bits of wood and debris as the bullets slammed into it.

"Get in the car!" Takashi yelled as I heard the engine fire up Saya had taken the opportunity to start it up and move into the cupola now firing her mp5 at the barricade.

Kohta actually took charge from this point shouting at Takashi and Rei "You go we will cover you now move James cover fire them then we will withdraw!"

"Got you!" I slowed down my rate of fire to a more controlled pace now placing well aimed shots at the area of the shotgun barrel as it was pulled away and returned for another exchange.

"James you first I will cover MOVE!" Kohta then ordered me for all his shyness and nervous quiet traits it was good to see him thrive in this, under the ultimate pressure of a fire fight he was becoming a true soldier that even my uncle would have been proud to serve with.

"Moving!" I shouted to Kohta letting him know that I was up and running for the car, reloading on the move, as we started a sequence of fire and movement.

"Covering!" Was his shout as the CQC training we had practiced kicked in? The act of fire and movement is a simple concept that is nobody moves unless someone is providing cover fire. Key to this is aggression, speed , momentum and weight of fire. Achieve all three and you can pretty much roll over any foe that gets in your way.

Sliding to a halt next to the car door jumping behind the now open door , turning then firing a short burst "Move!" bam the shot gun sounded again taking out the front left wheel. Another set of bursts from me as Kohta ran for the vehicle

"Moving!" Kohta was now up and running. Fucking hell for someone that is still a little heavy set, he can run when it's needed. I heard Saya scream "fucking fat ass!" at Kohta as he pulled her from the top of the Toyota. "I'm in."

"Then let's get the fuck out of here." Takashi shouted out as he fired his last few shots at the barricade. Then dove into the passenger side of the car.

Not needing to be told twice I jumped in and slammed the gears into reverse, checked everyone was in. Then gunned the motor it roared into life catapulting us in reverse back down the road, with a flick of the wheel and a pull of the handbrake the 2 ton car was slid round to face the other way stalling out the engine as more dear slugs peppered the back of the car. Thank fuck it was only dear shot.

"move! move! move!" Takashi was shouting at me.

"Really you think! And I was just going to ask if they had the kettle on for some fucking tea!" I shouted back as I fumbled with the key, switching back on the engine to wheel spin away as fast as I could get the Toyota to move down the street away from the barricade. The steering became heave as the shot tyre lost its pressure. Thank god for bead lockers and run flats or this could get interesting and end up as a walk home.

0000

"Just… what happened? They were my friends and neighbours. How can they do this where is my mom?" Rei sank into a deep depression all her hopes where smashed. First was the news that, there is no help then her dad was nowhere to be found and now her mom is gone. She felt truly alone and in despair that was until a voice called out

"Rei!" the girl looked up to see who it was that called her name straight at Takashi but he was talking with James giving him instructions "Rei!" there it was again but this time a hand grasped hers It was Saya "Don't think about it, trust me I know it hurts but don't." If there was anyone that could probably understand it was Saya as she had lost her parents' when they ran from her home, the worst part about it though was leaving them to an unknown fate.

Turning to the pink haired girl Rei could only nod a reply to her then Saya did something Rei though she would never do in all the years they had known her. She hugged Rei. Saya had always been a bit cold towards her, more because of the way she had treated Takashi in the past she reckoned.

Rei had thought of Saya as a love rival at one point, until she realised it was more a brotherly and sisterly love that they shared, but then Rei was always quick to become jealous of any girl that caught Takashi's eye, even when she was with Hisashi. But now she just wanted him to recognise that she is hurting like she did for him yesterday.

However Takashi was deep in thought of what should happen next most of the whole day had been a bust with bad news after bad news. Then to cap it all off he is going to have to keep his family together longer and what is going to be a long journey 400 miles was it even possible in their current state they were lucky just now as nobody had been hurt, but 400 miles, Luck can it last that long? can it?

"James what do you recon?"

"About what brother?" came the staunch reply?

"The safe zone can we make It?" after all was that not their new goal to get somewhere safe, so he could guide his family. The thought then made him chuckled a little to himself. Family this rag tag bunch of survivors they are my family now.

"Yes. If we drive during the night rest up through the day, avoided large towns and cities then I see no reason why not." he lied a little and also had hope but deep down something was nagging at him that they will probably lose someone on what is a long and dangerous journey.

More because of the great unknown than the members of their group. The other problem with that, as he thought about it, was they had all become very interdependent on each other. each brining skills such as Takashi's leadership, Saya's brains, Kohta's natural ability at shooting, Saeko's deadly closes in fighting, James's powers of observation and gut instincts, Rei's positive outlook the cup is always half full with her, Shizuka's exceptional medical skill, and Alice as the reminder of innocents and a driving force to keep her safe. That is what locked their team into a strong unit, but the weakness there is if you remove one then the houses of cards could fall.

0000

At the end of the street in an abandoned house that looked towards the clinic two men sat watching.

The first Maeko Kri an overweight ex company CEO and he was bitter. Bitter that his world collapsed and where he once held influence on others, He was now a lackey tasked with gaining information to possible resources. "So what do you recon Saeto-san." he asked his partner as he planned what they should do.

Saeto was slimmer than the other man. He was a street sweeper in the old world and was happy that he was surviving, even thought it was at the cost of others. At first he found it hard to justify killing, but now it still bothered him just not as much. "About what? Those creatures or the kids in the hospital?"

"What do you think dip shit… the fucking kids held up in that hospital."

"hmmm well if you ask me we could easily take what we want. There is only about seven of them, we just go up to the gate with some more of the men and demand what we need. They ether give it to us or well… well that will be up to boss Tanaka." He could still not bring himself to say it even though he knew what the answer was.

"You know it will not happen that way… but let's stay a little longer see what we can see." Maeko turned away from Saeto. Then as he started looking through his binoculars he mumbled under his breath "The poor fuckers… don't know how bad it is about to get for them."

0000

The Toyota limped back into the compound of the clinic as Saeko closed the gate and looked on at the cracked glass and dented body work wondering just what had happened. It was as the tired and weary team got out, or more like flopped out. She then queried the first to walk past her Kohta "What happened out there?"

Looking up with a set of tired eyes Kohta mumbled he was just too tired to think too much about it "Long story short we got shot at and on our own." He limped off next to Saya who only said "I need sleep."

Looking around she spotted Takashi And Rei having a moment. Deciding it was best not to interrupt she then looked for James Who was already under the Toyota. Walking up to him she gave his leg a playful kick, only to see him slide out from underneath and looking directly at her with the expression of fucked off.

"What?" he grumpily said until he seen who it was staring down at him, eyes narrowing to his rudeness "Oh… Saeko… hi… sorry just a long day."

Seeing the frustration and anger in his eyes she let slide the rude comment and softened up to him. Kneeling down next to him she placed a hand on his chest "Tell me about it."

Taking her offed hand he looked at the girl next to him and sighd "I will just let me see how fucked this is first."

"I take it its bad news then?"

Grumbling James answered her "You could say that. But then do we get much else these days."

"No we don't" was all Saeko could say after the chat she had with Shizuka about her body.

After getting up James cursed again "Shit well that's the Toyota totalled the dear shot has ruptured the radiator and punctured 2 tyres" patting the bonnet he then mumbled "You did us well in the short time we had you old girl" turning round he then saw that Saeko was holding out her hand

"Well let's go in and you can tell me all about it over some tea."

0000

I had just finished inspecting the Toyota to find that it was busted big time it would need two new tyres and a radiator as some of the buckshot had holed one of the end caps on the core no chance of fixing it out here. But more importantly I was now walking with Saeko to get some tea. the other nagging feeling I was having was the all-round bad news of we are royally fucked.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Saeko huffed I knew she did not like getting ignored but I was a bit distracted thinking and trying to plan ahead and as selfish as this sounds, the only plan I had was for Saeko and myself, if things went south.

"Arrrgh." Saeko had punched my shoulder giving me that dead arm, feeling she must of got pissed off at my not answering her. "What was that for?"

Looking at me through knitted eye brows and squinting eyes. "You were ignoring me."

"Sorry I'm kind of distracted at the moment, long day with a lot to take in."

"And that is what I want to know. Then I will tell you about my day." she explained as we rounded a corner into the small kitchen and for her to go off to boil some water.

Taking a seat on a stool and leaning my head on my hands, I asked her. "So do you want the bad news, or the fucking bad news?"

Stopping what she was doing and looking at me, her eyes widened. "It's that bad." all I could do was nod slowly. "Ok the terrible first."

"Well in a nut shell no help is coming…" I let that statement sink in, looking for some reaction. But with Saeko being Saeko there was none. Just the same plain expression she always holds. "The last evacuation from the city was 6 days ago and we have about 400 miles to the nearest established safe zone on some island."

"You're right it is fucking bad." Saeko finally said after a long silence.

Smiling a little. "You cursed… I must be rubbing off on you."

"No the situation called for it and I've been known to swear form time to time. Anyway what do you think we should do?"

Thinking to myself for a moment before I tackled that question. The thing is if it was up to me, which it is not. I would of said fuck this shit, packed us both up and got the fuck out of here. But knowing that she would keep her word to Takashi, that was not going to be an option. "At the moment I don't know… I have a small idea if things go south, but I need time to work out the kinks before I can come up with a plan."

"What kind of Plan James?" She had the tone of voice, that said it better not be what I'm thinking, as she slowly placed her hands on her hips.

"Look… all I'm doing is a bit of forward contingency planning. Just a bit of what if, nothing more." It was the truth and a lie at the same time. The contingency being we fucking ditch this lot and go it alone and if things get bad, or if we get split up, not bother looking for the rest. But it was exactly that a contingence for the worst case scenario. "We have to wait until Takashi get his shit together, probably after he has some sleep but don't expect to stay in this city for much longer."

"But what of Sensei's friend, I thought we are going to look for her and Rie's parent's?"

"Well Rei's parents… both of them are a bust. Her father and mother are missing with little or no hope of finding them and that's brings me onto what happened about an hour ago." It was then I explained what happened at the barricade in Rei's street. The gun fight, the shooting without warning and what happened at the police station.

"My god… it's that bad out there now."

"Yep Takashi asked me what our chances are of getting to the safe zone and I lied to him, saying it was good. But to be honest… I recon we will lose one maybe two of us… before we get there and that with minimising our exposure, By keeping off main roads and well out of urban areas."

"So other survivors have finally started to realise, that the old world is gone and laws are only as good as their morals."

"Yes and that makes staying in the city a bad idea. So I reckon we will be here another day or two max and as for Shizuka friend, well we don't even know where to start."

As I finished my story Saeko passed me a cup of tea. Taking a sip of the sweet liquid savouring the warmth as it spread through my body, I broke into a smile and tried to change the mood and conversation. "So how was your day?"

Looking at me Saeko started to blush a bit. "Educational is the best way to put it."

"So Shizuka was a bit graphic then?"

Turning redder by the second she nodded in agreement. "Yes… I think she needs a man as the longest conversation was all about sex and what will happen to me."

"and?"

With a small sigh Saeko answered the question. "No sex after 6 months. But we can do other things."

Stunned for a second at her choice of reply I decided to rephrases the question. "I did not mean that I meant about you what will happen to you."

Hiding her mouth as she nervously laughed struggling to regain her cool. "I… Er ok, I will be ok for the next six weeks. But after that I will need to step down and that will be hard for me to do."

Taking another sip of my tea I then placed the cup down and pulled her into a hug "I know you like fighting, but now we have other things to think about. So we had better tell everyone soon."

"I know and I am tonight at evening meal… by the way its fish stew again."

"Hmmm sounds good, but it depends did you make it."

"Yes…. you don't think I would intrust anyone else to cook for my man now. Do you?"

Laughing at her mock hurt, I replied the only way I knew how, by giving her a kiss. Only to be interrupted by a quiet cough from Rei.

Turning to the noise we both looked at the redhead with the bug antenna hair do.

"Sorry to interrupt…. But Takashi wants to talk to everyone in two hours."

"Yep we will be there." Braking up from the embrace from Saeko I waked over to Rei "How are you doing? You know with today and all?"

Then the unexpected happened. Rei threw herself at me embracing me tightly and with a voice that strained barley holding back the tears she spoke. "Not good James-san."

Seeing the tinge jealousy in Saeko's eyes, I gave Rei a friendly pat on the back. "You are probably best doing this with Takashi than me lass."

Pulling herself away from me she then moved over to Saeko gripping her in a tight hug. "Saeko-san you called me sister once and I'm sorry for that just now, but I just want to be held and Takashi is well he is being Takashi."

Looking at me equally stunned was a shocked set of sapphire eyes, as she fought for the right words. Putting on for all intense purposes' that I could see, a good big sister routine wrapping her arms around the now crying girl. "Rei… my sister you can stay as long as you like."

Looking at the two of them I decided that it was time I was not there. "I'll go talk with Takashi and see what's up how's that?" Saeko looked down at Rei then over to me, nodding her reluctant approval her eyes giving away that she was not happy. All Rei did was nod, as she buried herself more into Saekos chest.

I walked over to Saeko and brushed her cheek. "we will catch up properly tonight." then turned and went looking for Takashi, all the time thinking I hope I don't have to play dad here.

* * *

Authors note: Sorry for the delay I started on another project and completely forgot to post this. I completely re wrote this chapter last night adding some action as Im feeling pissed of at the minute but anyway that's enough of my drama's.

Pleases follow and review.


End file.
